Butcher's Daughter Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this new series, Butcher finds out that he has a 5 year old daughter from a marriage that ended in divorce. His ex-wife left and divorced him before finding out about the child's existence. She later dies and he is now the sole parent of the child. I don't own the Wordgirl charaters but I own the Lillian charater. Warning: Mild Violence and Charater deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl Meets Butcher's Child

(One day, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are in a battle with the Butcher.)

Butcher: You can't catch me, Wordgirl! (He then fires meat products at both her and her sidekick, but they are devored by Huggy.) Oh Man!

Wordgirl/Becky: Give it up now, Butcher!

(Just then a foster care worker drives up in a black SUV and steps out.)

Foster care worker #1: Excuse me, I was told that I could find a person here by the name of James Andrews?

Butcher: That'll be me!

Wordgirl/Becky: You're real name is James Andrews?

Butcher: Yes, I don't like to use it too often. What can I do for you, Sir? I was right in the middle of something.

Foster Care Worker #1: Well, I have come here to tell you that a Mrs. Nancy Andrews has passed away from cancer and that you are the only other parent of a 5 year old child.

Butcher: Nancy's dead?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Zooms down next to him.) Who's Nancy?

Butcher: Nancy was my wife.

Wordgirl/Becky: You were married? Wow, that's great.

Butcher: It wasn't a happy marriage. She left me about five years ago, after she found out that I had a super power. She said that she didn't want to be married to a freak that shoots meat out of his hands. I loved her though. Very much. She just didn't love me anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, that's too bad. You're a nice guy.

Butcher: Thanks. (Wipes a tear from his eyes.)

(Just then a five year old child steps out of the SUV as well and the foster care worker walks her over to him.)

Foster Care Worker #1: Here she is. Mr. Andrews, this is your daughter, Lillian. Lillian, this is your daddy.

Lillian: Hello there. I'm Lillian.

Butcher: Hello there. Wow, you look just like your mother.

Foster Care Worker #1: I'm going to need for you to fill out some paperwork and then she'll be able to live with you.

Butcher: That's great and I really want her to live with me, but my lifestyle isn't something that's right for a child to grow up with.

Foster Care Worker #1: Well, if you feel that you will make an unfit parent, we can bring back with us and put her into a foster home until we can find someone to adopt her.

Lillian: No, no! I want to be with my daddy! You said that I can live with my daddy and I want to live with him!

Butcher: (Bends to her level.) Lillian, I'm not sure if my lifestyle is right for you.

Lillian: Lifestyle? What does that mean?

Butcher: Ummm….(Trying to remember what it means.) Wordgirl, can you help me out here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She then bends down to the younger child's level.) A lifestyle is the manner of living. In this case, your father is saying that his lifestyle isn't the manner of living fit for raising a child. Do you understand that?

Lillian: Yeah, I think so. Does that mean that my daddy doesn't love me?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I believe your daddy loves you a lot but that his lifestyle isn't fit for raising a child. He loves you enough to not have you live in an enviroment that is dangerous and hazardous to you. He just doesn't want you to get hurt or something.

Lillian: Ok. And who are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Me? I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. He's my sidekick.

Lillian: Aww, it's a monkey! You're so cute. Can I pet him?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, go ahead. Huggy won't hurt you.

Lillian: Thank you. (She then pats Huggy on the head and Huggy gives her a hug, making her giggle.) He's cute and very soft. (Huggy likes her already.) Are you some kind of superhero?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am. I fly. (She hovers into the air and begins to fly around fast.) I'm very strong. (She goes to pick up the Butcher.) And I can do other things as well.

Lillian: Wow!

Foster Care Worker #1: Well, have you made a decision, Mr. Andrews?

Butcher: Um, well. I don't know. (He then looks to Wordgirl for guidance.) What should I do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she really wants to live with you. And I think this is a reason to stop being a villain. If you send her away, she might begin to feel abandoned and unloved.

Butcher: But I don't know how to raise a kid.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, well. You did have a small kitten that you took care of for a while. You really cared for him and you were worried about him when you thought he was lost.

Butcher: But then I gave him to a little girl because he was better off with her and not me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, you did do that too. How about you and I talk to her about this? She's only 5 but she seems to understand. Excuse me, Lillian. Your father wants to tell you some things about himself before you decide if you want to live with him or not.

Lillian: Ok.

Foster Care Worker #1: Should I stay or go?

Butcher: I think you should stay, just in case. (He then sits her on his lap.) Lillian, I love you very much, but I have to be truthful with you. I'm a super villain. I commit crimes. I steal things from other people. I get sent to jail a lot. Wordgirl here is the person that usually takes me to jail when I commit those crimes and all. I have a super power where meat fires out of my hands. (Demostrates it a little.) See why I'm saying that maybe you shouldn't live with me. I love you but I don't want you to live a lifestyle where I get sent to jail all the time or the fact I'm friends with other villains as well.

Lillian: I don't care. I still want to be with you, Daddy.

Foster Care Worker: Lillian, maybe he's right. Maybe living with him isn't in your best interest. You need to be in a law-abiding family. Not a villainous one.

Lillian: (She then holds onto him.) NO! NO! NO! I don't want to leave my daddy!

Wordgirl/Becky: Excuse me. Can I have a word with her?

Foster Care Worker #1: Sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: Lillian, I understand that you want to be with your father. He's a nice guy and he would make a great dad. But he is a villain and villains aren't usually the good guys.

Lillian: Maybe he can change.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've been trying to get him and his fellow villains to change for a long time. Maybe when he does change, you can live with him, but at this point, it wouldn't be safe for you. Do you have any other family members that you can live with?

Lillian: My mommy's mother didn't want me to live with her either. She said that I was a burden for her. She said that it was my fault that my mommy died.

Butcher: What? You're mother's mother said that to you? (Lillian nods 'yes'.) That just sounded mean. What about the rest of your mother's family?

Lillian: They agree with her too.

Butcher: That sounded mean as well. You know what? I've changed my mind. I want Lillian to live with me.

Lillian: (Jumps and cheers for joy.) Yay!

Butcher: Wordgirl, I've decided to turn my life around and become a law-abiding citizen. I don't want my child to feel that she's unwanted.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good for you, Butcher!

Butcher: (At this point, he goes to call his own father, Kid Potato.) Pop, I have some news for you.

Kid Potato: What is it?

Butcher: Well, um, remember when I was married to Nancy?

Kid Potato: Yeah, I didn't really like her too much.

Butcher: Yeah, well anyway, she recently died and I now have custody of a daughter that I didn't know about until today.

Kid Potato: A daughter?

Butcher: Yeah, you have a granddaughter.

Kid Potato: That's great news, Son.

Butcher: The other thing is, and I hope you won't get too mad at this part, but I've decided to give up being a villain.

Kid Potato: Well Son, as much as I don't like that part, but since you're doing this for your kid, then I support your decision. But you'll have to go before the Association and tell them as well.

Butcher: Yeah, I know that. But hopefully they will be ok with this. But I just called to let you know what's going on.

Kid Potato: I'm happy to learn that I'm a grandfather. Maybe I'll give up being a villain as well. Can you bring her by later so I can meet my granddaughter?

Butcher: Sure thing, Pop. I wish Mom were here to meet her.

Kid Potato: Yeah, so do I, Son. (He then looks at a picture of his wife on the wall of his house.) Well, I'll be seeing you later?

Butcher: Yeah, I'll try to visit you today. Love ya, Pop.

Kid Potato: Love ya, Son.

(They end their phone call and then Butcher turns to the Foster Care Worker.)

Butcher: Well, where's the paperwork for me to fill out?

Foster Care Worker #1: Right over here, Sir.

Butcher: Um, Wordgirl, would you mind helping me with this?

Wordgirl/Becky: I wouldn't mind, one bit. Huggy, do you think you can keep Lillian entertained while I help Butcher fill out this paperwork? (Huggy gives her a thumbs up and a salute.) Thanks Buddy.

Lillian: Ok Monkey. What would you like to play? (Huggy hides his eyes.) Hide-n-Seek? Um, how about tag? (Points to the playground.) Can we go over to the playground?

Butcher: Ok. But be careful and stay safe.

Lillian: Yay!

Foster Care Worker: Are you sure that she'll be safe over there, with only a monkey watching her?

Wordgirl/Becky: Capt. Huggyface is great around little kids. Trust me on that one.

(As Wordgirl helps Butcher fill out the required paperwork, Huggy takes Lillian over to the playground and together, they play on the swings together.)

(Just then, Eileen shows up at the playground.)

Birthday Girl: Hewwo there, Huggy-Wuggy. (Huggy waves at Eileen.) So, who is your fwiend?

Lillian: I'm Lillian Andrews. And you are?

Birthday Girl: I'm Eileen. I'm eleven years old.

Lillian: I'm 5. My mommy died and now I'm going to live with my daddy.

Birthday Girl: Your mommy died? That's so saddy-waddy.

Lillian: Um, do you want to play with us?

Birthday Girl: Sure.

(Even though Huggy is a little nervous about having Eileen there, he lets them swing together on the swings.)

Lillian: You're fun, Eileen. Even for a big kid.

Birthday Girl: Thank you. Do you like tea pawties?

Lillian: Sure. I love tea parties. Do you mean the ones with stuffed animals and all that?

Birthday Girl: Yes. I even use real tea and cakes and cookies. (Huggy begins to lick his lips at the sounds of cakes and cookies.)

Lillian: Wow, your mom let's you have real cakes and cookies at your tea parties?

Birthday Girl: Yes. Did I mention that she lets me have a birthday everyday?

Lillian: Wow, you get to have your birthday everyday?

Birthday Girl: That's right and I get to have whatever I want.

Lillian: That sounds very cool.

Birthday Girl: Thank you. You're the first person in this town to say that. Maybe tomorrow you can come to my house for a tea pawty.

Lillian: Um, only if my daddy says I can.

Birthday Girl: Ok. Nice playing with you but I have to get home now.

Lillian: Bye Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Bye Lillian-Willian. It was fun playing on the swings with you.

Lillian: Same here.

(Eileen heads home and Huggy decides to head back to Wordgirl and Butcher.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you and Lillian have fun?

Lillian: I met this girl who says that her mommy lets her have a birthday everyday and her name is Eileen.

Wordgirl/Becky: You met Eileen? What did you think of her?

Lillian: For a big kid, she seemed kind of fun to play with and very nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, I'm impressed with that. Just be careful of Eileen. She tends to be a little on the greedy side and she tends to get upset if you don't do things her way.

Lillian: Ok.

Butcher: (Just finishing up the paperwork.) There you go, my fine woman.

Foster Care Worker #1: Thank you, Mr. Andrews. Here's Lillian's birth certificate and the rest of her belongings.

Butcher: Thanks. Can I ask if she's in school now or would she go next year?

Foster Care Worker #1: She's in Kindergarten this year and you will need to enroll her into the local school.

Wordgirl/Becky: That would be Woodview Elementary School. I have a friend who goes there and she's in the 5th grade.

Lillian: Does Eileen go to school there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and she's also in the 5th grade.

Butcher: So are you ready to go home now?

Lillian: Yes.

(He then carries her back to his lair, as she rides on his shoulders.)

Butcher: I think this is the beginning of a great life for the both of us.

Lillian: I love you, Daddy.

Butcher: I love you too, Pumpkin.

(She then takes off his butcher hat and puts it on her own head, which he allowed her to do so.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy watch as the Butcher heads home to his lair with his child.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you think the Butcher is going to keep his word and leave behind his villainous lifestyle? (Huggy, I think so.) Yeah, so do I. Come on, let's get this loot back to the bank and then, we need to head home as well.

(Wordgirl and Huggy return the stolen loot to the bank and then head home.)

The End…

There's more to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian Meets the Villain Association

(After arriving home, back to his lair, Butcher and Lillian begin to settle in.)

Lillian: Daddy, is this your house?

Butcher: I know it's not much, but yeah, it's home. Let me see if I can make you a place to sleep.

Lillian: Wow! There's a lot of meat around here. (She then sees a picture of a small kitty.) Is that your kitty?

Butcher: (As he's setting up a place for her to sleep.) Yes, that was Lil' Mittens. I found him in the alley, behind my home here and I took him in and gave him a place to stay. Then I decided that I couldn't take care of him anymore and gave him to this other little girl.

Lillian: I like kitties, but they make me sneeze and have itchy eyes.

Butcher: Well, I guess it's a good thing that I don't have him anymore. (After doing his best and setting up a place for her to sleep.) There you go, Lillian. That is where you can sleep.

Lillian: Thank you, Daddy. Where are you going to sleep?

Butcher: I can sleep here on my easy chair.

Lillian: Ok.

Butcher: The next thing for us to do is for me to get a job. A real job. But before I do that, Lillian, there are some things you need to know about me. First, I'm a super villain. Do you know what that is?

Lillian: A villain is someone who does bad things. They hurt people and stuff.

Butcher: Well, I never hurt anyone, I hope. But I did do bad things like steal money and jewels. But I'm going to have to give that up and get a real job. The next thing I have to do is to tell my group of villains that I have to quit the villain life. I'm going to have to bring you with me to do so.

Lillian: Will your group want to hurt me?

Butcher: I seriously doubt that, but just stick with me and you should be fine.

Lillian: Ok.

(Butcher then sits her up onto his shoulders and she rides on his shoulders all the way to the Villains' Association meeting hall.)

(When they walk in, he sets her down and she immediately hides behind his large legs.)

Butcher: It's ok, Lillian.

(He's then approached by Dr. Two-Brains.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Butcher. (He then looks down and sees a small child, hiding.) Hello there. Who's she?

Butcher: I'll let you all know in a bit.

Granny May: Ok, Villains, sit and be quiet as the meeting is about to begin.

Butcher: (He then guides Lillian to an empty seat, next to him.) You can sit here.

Granny May: First topic of the meeting. Butcher wants to come up here and tell us something important.

Butcher: Um, thanks. (Feeling a bit nervous.) Let's go, Lillian. (Takes her by the hand and she walks with him to the podium.) Um, thanks Granny May and fellow villains. Um, I would like to first introduce you to someone. This is my daughter, Lillian. Lillian, these are the city's villains.

Lillian: (She smiles a little and waves.) Hi.

Dr. Two-Brains: Since when do you have a daughter?

Butcher: I found out today when I was battling Wordgirl. This woman shows up and tells me that my ex-wife had died and that I'm now have sole custody of her.

Chuck: We didn't even know you were married.

Butcher: Yeah, I was married for about six months and then my wife left me and neither of us knew about Lillian at the time. Anyway…

Lillian: You were fighting with that girl in the red outfit and yellow cape?

Butcher: Um, yeah. (Feeling nervous about saying that.) As I said, I'm a villain and that's what villains do. They battle superheros. And the girl in the red outfit and yellow cape is the super hero.

Lillian: But you're a big person and she's a little person.

Butcher: Yes, that does seem bad. But trust me, she's very strong and she's a great fighter.

Granny May: (Her grandmother instincts begin to surface.) Hello there, Sweetie. My aren't you a pretty thing.

Lillian: Thank you, Ma'am.

Granny May: And so polite. You do look a lot like your father here. How old are you, Dear?

Lillian: I'm 5. Wait, are you a villain too, Ma'am?

Granny May: Yes, I am.

Lillian: Why?

Granny May: Why am I a villain? (She's trying to find an answer to the question, but is finding a difficult time with it.) I can't really answer that. I don't know why. It's just something I've been doing for a long time and it's hard for me to stop being one.

Mr. Big: Why did you have to agree to take her in? Children get in the way a lot.

Butcher: Well, I like kids. I've always wanted one of my own and there she is.

Mr. Big: How do you know that the woman who gave her to you was being truthful?

Butcher: Well, I was married and well…It was bound to happen. My wife just left me before we found out about her.

Mr. Big: Doesn't she have any other relatives that could take her in and out of your hands?

Butcher: She mentioned that she has a grandmother that doesn't really want her. But how could she not want her? She's such a sweet child that she was able to get along very well with Eileen.

Dr. Two-Brains: You're not talking about Eileen, the Birthday Girl, are you?

Butcher: Well, yeah.

Lillian: Are you talking about that big girl with the red hair and the pink dress?

Butcher: Yeah. She also got along with Wordgirl.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, that's not surprising.

Chuck: So how are you going to be a villain and a father at the same time?

Butcher: Well, that's something else I have to tell you all. Well, if I'm going to raise her right, I'm going to have to give up my life as a villain and get a real job and honest job.

Mr. Big: See? This is what I'm talking about. Villains shouldn't have children.

Granny May: I have three children and five grandchildren.

Mr. Big: Yes, but you weren't a villain when your children were born and none of your grandchildren live with you.

Granny May: I think Butcher is being a responsible father and giving up villain life and getting a real, honest job is a good thing.

Mr. Big: I think he should just send her to an orphange and let her get adopted by some other family.

Lillian: (She begins to get upset.) I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't want to make your friends mad at you.

Butcher: Oh Sweetie. You don't need to apologize. (He then lifts her up and she begins to cry as he tries to make her feel better.) Why do you have to be such a jerk, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: I'm not too fond of children and I don't think you should give up your villain life. I think you should just give her up and go back to what you do best and that's being a villain.

Chuck: I agree with Butcher here. She seems to be such a sweet kid. (Holds his arms out to her.) Hey there, don't worry about that mean man over there.

Lillian: (Sniffs as she speaks.) Is your head a real sandwich or is that just what it looks like?

Chuck: It just looks like a sandwich, it's not a real one. But I do like sandwiches a lot.

Lillian: So do I. My favorites are peanut butter and jelly, tuna with pickles and mayo, and baloney sandwiches with cheese.

Chuck: You have great taste. Maybe I can make you one.

Lillian: Ok. (She then begins to feel better and gives Chuck a hug.) You're very don't seem like a villain to me.

Chuck: Thanks.

LRW: She is a very precious, darling, dear child.

Lillian: You're pretty.

LRW: Thanks, thank you, nice one. I love her already.

(Butcher sets her down and she goes to hang with LRW.)

Butcher: So anyway, I hope you all will understand that I need to give up being a villain so I can raise my child the right way. And I don't want her to become a villain someday.

Mr. Big: Why not? You're a villain, just like your father was.

Butcher: Yeah, but I don't want her to be one. Look, I don't care if you don't like my decision. I'm quitting and that's final. If you have a problem with that, Mr. Big, than that's your problem.

(As Butcher continues his argument with Mr. Big, Lillian walks over to Tobey.)

Lillian: Hi.

Tobey: Hello there. I'm Tobey.

Lillian: Are you a kid villain?

Tobey: Yes. I am.

Lillian: Why? Why do you want to be a villain? Do you steal things?

Tobey: No, I don't steal things. I build giant robots and take them into the city where they destroy buildings and things.

Lillian: Why do you do that? People can get hurt and stuff.

Tobey: I know, but it's the only way for me to get any attention from this girl I like. You mentioned the girl with the red outfit and yellow cape.

Lillian: Yeah, she said her name is Wordgirl. Do you know her?

Tobey: Oh, very well. You see, I really like her and the only way for someone like her to pay any attention to someone like me is to build robots and send them into town and destroy things. Then she comes out and battles them.

Lillian: Why don't you just say that I like you?

Tobey: Because she doesn't like me.

Lillian: Well, how about just not building big robots?

Tobey: Well, I also don't have my mother at home too often and my father is no where in my life.

Lillian: You don't have any friends? (Tobey answers her with a sad 'yes'.) Well, I'll be your friend. And maybe Wordgirl will be your friend later. She's very nice and all.

Tobey: I'll consider what you said. Ok?

Lillian: Ok. But can we still be friends? I don't care if you're a big kid and I'm a little kid.

Tobey: (He begins to smile.) You know what? You just earned my friendship.

(With that, Lillian and Tobey hug.)

Lillian: (She then sees a man in a blue jumpsuit, standing by the door, looking isolated and she decides to approach him as well.) Hello there.

Rope Guy: Hello there. You must be the Butcher's daughter. I'm the Amazing Rope Guy.

Lillian: Hello there. I'm Lillian. What amazing things can you do with rope?

Rope Guy: You want to see?

Lillian: Yes, please.

Rope Guy: Ok. Let's see here. (He then twirls his rope around and performs some cool rope tricks, like he did at the Parent-Teacher conference in the Mobot episode, but better than that.) How was that?

Lillian: Very good. Can you do more?

Rope Guy: Sure. (Over the next hour or so, Rope Guy performes many rope tricks and Lillian is very amused and amazed at what he can do.)

Lillian: You are very talented.

Rope Guy: Thank you. It's hard for me to get any respect in this town. No one seems to like what I can do.

Lillian: I like what you can do. I have to go now.

Rope Guy: I'll see you later?

Lillian: I guess. (She isn't paying attention to where she's walking and walks into Ms. Question.) I'm sorry, Ma'am.

Ms. Question: Who goes there?

Lillian: I'm Lillian. You are?

Big Left-Hand Guy: That's Ms. Question. She only speaks in questions.

Lillian: Wow, you do?

Ms. Question: Wanta see?

Lillian: Yes.

Ms. Question: How old are you?

Lillian: 5. What's your age?

Ms. Question: Can you believe that I'm 21?

Lillian: I guess. (She then looks at Big Left-Hand Guy.) Is that really a big hand?

Big Left-Hand Guy: Yes. Do you want to sit in it?

Lillian: Ok. (She sits in his hand.) Wow. This is big. How did you get a big hand?

Big Left-Hand Guy: Hmmm, I really don't remember. But would you like to meet my best friend?

Lillian: Ok.

Big Left-Hand Guy: Hey Invisi-Bill.

Invisi-Bill: I'm here. (He then becomes invisible.) Now I'm not.

Lillian: Wow, your friend became invisible. That's so neat.

Invisi-Bill: Thank you and that's why I'm called Invisi-Bill.

(Throughout the day, Lillian gets to meet a lot of Butcher's villain friends.)

Lillian: (She then approaches Dr. Two-Brains, with a little more caution.) Hello there.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then responds with a very welcoming.) Hi there. Are you afraid of me?

Lillian: I guess, a little. What's that on your head?

Dr. Two-Brains: This is a mouse brain. I had a bad science accident and this happened. But I don't want to remove it.

Lillian: Ok. Can I touch it?

Dr. Two-Brains: No one ever asked that before. Sure, I guess. (Lillian then touches the mouse brain.) Well, what do you think?

Lillian: It's kind of slimy and smooth. But I like it.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know that you mentioned that your friends with Wordgirl?

Lillian: Oh yes. She's very nice. She's a big kid and she can fly around and she's very strong and smart.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, well. We used to be best friends before I had my accident.

Lillian: Why aren't you best friends now?

Dr. Two-Brains: Because I like to steal cheese and turn things into cheese and she tries stop me and she usually does.

Lillian: Can't you still be friends with her? She's very nice and you seem very nice.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, she is very nice and she's a very loyal friend.

Lillian: Loyal? What's that?

Dr. Two-Brains: Loyal, to be faithful to someone. An example would be that Wordgirl is still a loyal friend and she has faith in our friendship and in me. Even though I am constantly battling her.

Mr. Big: (He is listening to Lillian talking to the other villains and he becomes bothered by the fact that she is friends with Wordgirl and he thinks that she is trying to break apart the Association.) Ok, that is it! Butcher, come and get your child and leave the building. And I want to make a rule that says when a villain leaves the Association, he or she can never remain friends with his or her fellow villains.)

Lillian: (She bravely walks over to him, stomping her feet as she walks.) You're a meany! Don't talk to my daddy or his friends like that and I don't like you.

Mr. Big: Well, you're not one of my favorite people at this point, either.

Granny May: Mr. Big. First, don't talk to that child like that. Second, Butcher is allowed to remain friends with any of us. And, third, the whole group has to vote on new rules. And don't you even think about using one of your mind-control devices on us because that's in the rule book. Don't use mind-control on other villains, former or otherwise.

Lillian: Can I call you, "Grandma"? My real grandma doesn't love me and Daddy said that his mother is dead.

Granny May: Oh Sweetie. I would love for you to call me 'Grandma'. You don't mind that, Butcher?

Butcher: No, not in the least.

(With that, Lillian and Granny May hug like a grandmother hugging her grandchild.)

Lillian: And you don't mind that I'm friends with Wordgirl?

Granny May: Sweetie, none of us care if you're friends with Wordgirl. This is strange, coming from a villain, but Wordgirl is the best influence there is.

Lillian: Ok thanks.

(Later that day, Lillian has lunch with the Villains' Association and she begins to get along with most of the villians, including Leslie, Mr. Big's assistant.)

Leslie: Do you like Pretty Princess too?

Lillian: I love Pretty Princess. I have some toys from Pretty Princess.

Leslie: I just love watching the cartoon.

Lillian: Me too. Can we watch it together, one day?

Leslie: Well, I usually watch it during my lunch break at work and Mr. Big doesn't like children in his office building, so I probably couldn't watch it with you. (She sees how disappointed Lillian is.) Tell you what? Maybe at some time, I can come to your house and we can watch it there together. How's that sound?

Lillian: Yay!

(Later, Butcher and Lillian end their almost pleasant visit with the Villains' Association.)

Butcher: Did you like my fellow villains?

Lillian: Some of them. That one, Mr. Big is a meany.

Butcher: Yeah, he's not the nicest villain around. But I'm glad that everyone else there was nice to you.

Lillian: Yeah, can we visit them again?

Butcher: We'll see.

Lillian: Ok. What are we doing tomorrow?

Butcher: Tomorrow, we're going to visit my father. Your grandfather.

Lillian: Ok. I love you, Daddy.

Butcher: Aww, I love you too, Pumpkin.

Lillian: When can I go to school?

Butcher: Well, I'm not sure how to enroll you into school.

Lillian: Can that girl, Wordgirl help?

Butcher: You know what? That is a very good idea. Smart child, you are.

(They then head back to his lair for the night.)

The End…

More to come…


	3. Chapter 3

The First Year

(The next day, after a long, good night sleep in the lair, Butcher and Lillian decide to go and visit his father, Kid Potato.)

Butcher: Hey there, Pop.

Kid Potato: So this is the child you told me about?

Butcher: Yep, this is her. She's beautiful, isn't she. Just like her mother.

Kid Potato: I say she looks just like your mother. (He and Butcher look at a picture of Butcher's mother on the wall.)

Butcher: Yeah, I see it too. Lillian, this is your grandfather, Kid Potato.

Lillian: My daddy can make meat fly out of his hands. Can you do something like that too?

Kid Potato: Yes, I can shoot potatoes from my hands.

Lillian: Can you show me?

Kid Potato: Hmm, how about some mashed potatoes?

Lillian: Those are my favorite, next to French fries.

Kid Potato: Ok. (He then conjures up some mash potatoes and she eats some of it.) How was that?

Lillian: Very good. I have a daddy who can make meat fly out of his hands and I have a grandfather who can make potatoes fly out of his hands. I'm lucky. Did my grandma make vegetables fly out of her hands?

Kid Potato: Hmm, I don't remember.

Butcher: I don't really know.

Lillian: Will I have food things fly out of my hand too?

Butcher: The possibility is there, I guess. We'll just have to wait until you're older.

Lillian: Ok.

Kid Potato: She's cute, Son.

Butcher: Thanks Pop. She is cute. I'm taking her over to the school and see if I can get her into school.

Kid Potato: Good. Son, taking care of a kid is a big responsibility.

Butcher: Yes, I know. I quit my villain stuff and I'm going to get a real job and all.

Kid Potato: Well, you didn't really have to do that.

Butcher: Yes I did. I don't want my child to see me be taken to jail all the time. Besides, it shows a bad example.

Kid Potato: I was a villain when you were growing up.

Butcher: Yes and I became a villain. I don't really want her to become a villain.

Kid Potato: I see.

Butcher: Well, I have to get going now. Let's go, Lillian.

Lillian: Ok Daddy. Bye Grandpa. It was great to meet you.

Kid Potato: Thanks. You are a great kid.

Lillian: Thanks.

(Later, Butcher takes her to the park, where she runs into Eileen, who's on the swings.)

Birthday Girl: Hello Lillian.

Lillian: Hi Eileen. Do you want to play on the swings?

Birthday Girl: Ok.

Butcher: Have fun and behave.

Lillian: I will, Daddy. That's my daddy. Do you have a daddy?

Birthday Girl: (Feels sad.) No, my daddy was killed when I was a little girl.

Lillian: I'm sorry to hear that. But you still have your mom, right?

Birthday Girl: Yeah. Hey, do you want to play in the sandbox?

Lillian: Ok. (The two girls walk over and play in the sandbox.) I'm sorry that I asked about your daddy. My mommy is dead too.

Birthday Girl: It's ok and I'm sorry to hear about your mommy.

Lillian: Thanks. My mommy's family says it's my fault that my mommy is dead. She had cancer or something. I don't know if kids make mommies have cancer.

Birthday Girl: I don't think kids give cancer to their mommies or daddies. I think that your mother's family are just upset about the lost and they just want to blame you. It's not fair though.

Lillian: I hope you're right.

Birthday Girl: I used to think that it was my fault that my daddy was killed, but my mommy said that it wasn't. I want to believe my mommy, but I'm not sure either.

Lillian: Well, maybe we can try to not blame ourselves and just be friends.

Birthday Girl: Thank you. Not too many kids want to just be my friend in this town. Do you want to know why?

Lillian: Yes.

Birthday Girl: Well, I have a super power and when I get upset and I don't get my way or whatever, I turn into this huge girl with green skin and I go and destroy the town. I'm kind of like villain in town.

Lillian: Really? My daddy makes meat fly out of his hand and my grandfather makes potatoes fly out of his hand. Eileen, I don't care what you turn into when you are mad, I'll still be your friend.

Birthday Girl: Really? That makes me so happy to hear that. Thank you so much. Well, I have to go now. Will you like to come by my house later and have a tea party with me?

Lillian: Ok. That sounds nice.

Birthday Girl: Ok then, I'll see you later. (Eileen waves and heads home from the park.)

Lillian: Daddy, I'm ready to go home now.

Butcher: Ok then. Let's go. (He places her on his shoulders and they head home for the day.)

(Later the next day, Butcher takes Lillian over so he can enroll her into school.)

Principal: Hello Mr. Butcher. How can I help you?

Butcher: Yes, this is my daughter, Lillian Andrews and I'm here to enrall her into school.

Principal: You mean 'enroll'.

Butcher: Yeah. So what do I need to do now?

Principal: You'll need to fill out this paperwork and then we'll go from there.

Butcher: Oh Man. I need help with this part.

Principal: I can send one of my best students down to help you out.

Butcher: Ok.

(Later, Becky is heading to the principal's office and she sees the Butcher and Lillian.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Butcher and you are? (Pretending to not know who she is.)

Lillian: I'm Lillian. This is my daddy.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. So what do you need help with?

Butcher: I need help with filling out these forms.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll help as best as I can.

(Later, they finish the paperwork.)

Butcher: There you go, my fine lady.

Principal: Very good. And thank you, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. And I hope you'll like this school, Lillian.

Lillian: Thank you.

(Later, Lillian is scheduled to start Kindergarten the following week.)

(Then later, Butcher decides to take her over to meet his school buddies, the Baker and the Candlestick Maker.)

Butcher: Guys, this is my daughter, Lillian. Her mother was Nancy Bollar. Do you remember her? We were in the same 5th grade class.

Baker: Oh yeah, I remember Nancy. She had a very mean family. They weren't very kind to a lot of people in town and they left after we graduated from high school.

Butcher: Well, we bumped into each other one day, like five or six years ago and we started dating and they we got married. We were married for about a year or so and then she divorced me when she found out about my superpowers. She said that she didn't want to be married to some freak who can make meat fly out of his hands. So she left me and now five years later, I find out that she and I had a daughter. Here she is. Lillian, these are some friends from when I was in school. That's the Baker and that is the Candlestick Maker.

Baker: Hi there. Would you like to try a cupcake? It's on the house.

Lillian: Thank you. (She takes the cupcake and eats it.) Can you give me another one? I want to give it to my new friend, Eileen.

Baker: (He and the Candlestick Maker shudder in fear.) You wouldn't be talking about Eileen, the Birthday Girl, would you?

Lillian: Yes. She's nice to me and we play at the playground a lot. She said that she likes to have tea parties and I want to bring this with me to give to her.

Baker: Oh. Ok. (He hands her another cupcake in a box.) There you go. So Butcher, now that you have a daughter, are you going to give up your villain life?

Butcher: Yeah, I did that the other day. I went to the Association and told them that I was quitting. Most of them seemed ok with it. Well, we have to get going. I'll see you guys here soon.

Candlestick Maker: Oh, Butcher. We forgot to mention that there's an empty, unused store next door to my shop and we were wondering if you would like to set up your own butcher shop?

Butcher: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll check it out. (He and his friends go to the next door unused shop and Butcher is impressed with it.) This is nice. I can see myself opening a butcher shop here and selling meat to the people. I can make millions.

Baker: And you'll be next door to us. We can see each other everyday. Like old times.

Butcher: Sounds like a good idea.

Candlestick Maker: Tell you what. Baker and I can purchase this for you. It'll be like a gift for leaving villain life and beginning an honest life. And it'll be a great place to bring Lillian.

Butcher: You guys are the best.

(Later that weekend, Butcher begins to set up his new butcher shop.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is zooming through the sky on patrol of the city, when she notices the new butcher shop located in between the Baker's shop and the Candlestick Maker's shop and goes to check it out.) Hello Butcher. I see that you opened a butcher shop.

Butcher: That's right, Wordgirl. Care to try a sample? (Holds out a tray full of hot dogs and ham.)

Wordgirl/Becky: We've eaten your meat before. We already know how yummy it is. But we'll try this anyway. (Huggy grabs some and she grabs some as well.) Well, it does taste better when I'm not covered in it.

Lillian: Hi Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there, Lillian. How do you like your daddy's new butcher shop?

Lillian: It's great. Daddy just shoots the meat out of his hands and it's ready. Did you know that my grandpa shoots potatoes out of his hands?

Wordgirl/Becky: You met your grandfather, Kid Potato. Yes, I know he does. Well, I better get going. Huggy and I are on patrol today.

Lillian: What's that mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy and I fly around the city and make sure that there's no crime going on and stuff. So, how are you doing, not being a villain anymore?

Butcher: I miss some of my buddies from the Association.

Wordgirl/Becky: You can still be friends with them, just don't join them and commit crimes.

Butcher: I won't.

Wordgirl/Becky: And make sure that they could decide to rob you too. You are a shop owner and a lot of times, they get robbed by the villains too.

Butcher: What? You think Chuck is going to rob me or something? I have a superpower. If he or any of my villain buddies try to rob me, I can just cover them in meat. And then you can come here and take them to jail.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I guess that works. Well, I'll be seeing you. Good luck with your new business. (She and Huggy then go zooming out of the shop.)

(That weekend, Lillian is on her way to Eileen's house for a tea party and she had brought the cupcake that the Baker had given her as a gift for Eileen.)

Eileen's Mother: Hi there, you must be Lillian. I'm Eileen's mother.

Lillian: Hi.

Eileen's Mother: Eileen, your friend, Lillian is here.

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Mommy. Welcome to my room.

Lillian: Wow, I love your room. Oh, I brought something for you. It's a gift from the Baker. He let me have it so I can give it to you.

Birthday Girl: It's a cupcake and it's my favorite, strawberry frosting. Thank you, Lillian. Here, would you like some tea?

Lillian: Um ok. (She goes to sit down and Eileen pours some tea for her.) Thank you. This is good tea. May I have a cookie?

Birthday Girl: Sure can. I'll be right back, my mommy is making us some mini-sandwiches. I hope you like peanut butter and rasberry jelly.

Lillian: Never had it before, but my mommy used to say to try everything and you may like it. Are these all your toys?

Birthday Girl: Yes, they are. Do you have any toys?

Lillian: I did have some, but my mommy's family took them and gave them to my cousins after my mommy died.

Birthday Girl: That sounds mean. Tell you what. Since you gave me a cupcake, I'll let you have one of my old toys. How about this one?

Lillian: It's a princess unicorn stuffy. Thank you, Eileen. I don't have a big sister, but you're the closest I have to one. (She then hugs Eileen and Eileen returns the hug.) I have to go now. My daddy wants to take me shopping for some new clothes for school.

Birthday Girl: Ok. Thank you for coming to my tea party.

Lillian: Thanks for the new toy.

Birthday Girl: It's not new.

Lillian: It's new to me.

(She then leaves Eileen's house and goes shopping for school clothes with her father.)

(The school year goes by and Lillian is doing very well in her new Kindergarten class and her father, the Butcher is doing very well with his new butcher shop.)

(And even though he's no longer a villain, he still remains friends with a lot of the villains in town.)

(Lillian and Eileen have become fast friends.)

(It is now Lillian's sixth birthday.)

Butcher: Blow out the candle.

Lillian: Here I go. (She blows out the six candles on the cake that was made by the Baker and the candles were provided by the Candlestick Maker.) How was that, Daddy?

Butcher: Very good. (They hug.) Here's a present. I hope you like it. (He hands her a present.)

Lillian: (Opens the box and she sees a little, orange kitten.) It's a kitty. He looks like your kitty, in the picture.

Butcher: Well, he and a girl kitty of the same color had a litter of kittens and the owners said that I could have one.

Lillian: Thank you, Daddy. (She goes to hug her father.) I want to name him after your kitty.

Butcher: How about Lil'Mittens 2? Now, a kitty is a big responsibility. I learned that word from Wordgirl, the other day. She said it means to be accountable for something or someone. Or something like that.

Lillian: I will do my best to take care of this little kitty. Thank you, Daddy.

Butcher: No problem. So what do you want to do first?

Lillian: Um, I want to put my new kitty into a little bed. (She then goes to make a bed for her new kitty.) There, how does that look?

Butcher: Very nice. So what now?

Lillian: Maybe the kitty is hungry. (Her father shows her where the kitty food is and she goes to pour some into a kitty bowl and then she goes to pour water into another kitty bowl and puts it down onto the floor and the kitty goes to eat it.) Now, I need a place for him to go potty.

Butcher: (He then puts a box of kitty litter into the bathroom.) There you go.

Lillian: And get a bunch of toys so my kitty and me can play.

Butcher: Wow, you're very smart.

Lillian: Thank you, Daddy.

(Just then, there's a knock on the door.)

Butcher: I'll get the door. You continue to play with Lil' Mittens 2. (Opens the door.) Hey Chuck. How's it going?

Chuck: Hey there, Butcher. How are you and Lillian doing?

Lillian: Look what Daddy gave me. A kitty. His name is Lil'Mittens 2.

Chuck: Wow, that's nice. I like kitties. But, just so you know, if Mr. Two-Brains comes here, he might be afraid of that kitty because he has a mouse brain and mice are usually afraid of cats.

Lillian: Oh, ok. I don't want Mr. Two-Brains to be scared. Did you know that today is my birthday? I'm 6 years old.

Chuck: Wow, Happy Birthday. I didn't bring you a present though.

Lillian: That's ok. You being here is good enough for me.

Chuck: Aww, she's sweet.

Butcher: Got that from her mother, I'm guessing. Did I tell you that she's best friends with Eileen, the Birthday Girl?

Chuck: Yeah, I remember you telling me that. And no wonder Eileen hasn't really been on any Birthday Girl rampages. How well does Lillian get along with Wordgirl?

Butcher: She likes her too. Wordgirl is easy to get along with. I should know, because despite the fact that we used to battle a lot, I got along with Wordgirl very well.

Chuck: Yeah, I do too. I think most of the villains get along with Wordgirl. She's not mean like Miss Power was. You know, she made Wordgirl say those mean things to us. She kept urging her to be harsh.

Butcher: But wasn't Miss Power only using Wordgirl so she could take over?

Chuck: Yes, I believe so. Dr. Two-Brains mentioned that to me. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you all later. Happy Birthday, Lillian.

Lillian: Thank you, Mr. Chuck. (She then runs to him and gives him a hug.) You are so nice.

Chuck: Thank you. How about the next time you come to my house and I make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?

Lillian: Can it be raspberry jelly?

Chuck: Sure. That sounds scrumptious.

Butcher: I know that word. I think Wordgirl taught it to me once.

Lillian: Does Wordgirl know the meaning of every word?

Butcher: She sure does. She's an expert and she helps me and a lot of people with words and their definitions.

Lillian: She must be very smart.

Chuck: Yes, she is.

Lillian: But why do you try to hurt her all the time if she helps you?

Butcher: Why? (He then scratches the back of his head, thinking about what Lillian said and he doesn't have an answer as to why they battle someone who enjoys helping them at the same time.) I don't really know.

Chuck: Hmmm, I'm not sure either. She's always super nice to us. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you all later.

(Later, Lillian is walking to school with Becky and Violet.)

Lillian: (She then sees a boy with a camera walking up to them.) Hi there.

Scoops: Hi. You must be Lillian Andrews, the daughter of the Butcher. I'm Scoops Ming.

Lillian: Nice to meet you, Scoops. Do you like to take pictures a lot?

Scoops: Well, I'm Editor-in-chief of the school newspaper and I like to take photos for the paper as well.

Lillian: Wow. Can I help with the school newspaper?

Scoops: Um, I think you have to be older. Like in the third grade I think.

Lillian: Ok. I can wait. (She then sees Eileen up ahead.) Hello Eileen!

Birthday Girl: Hi Lillian-Willian. Can I walk with you to school?

Lillian: Ok.

Birthday Girl: I heard that you got a kitty for your birthday.

Lillian: Yes, his name is Lil'Mittens 2. I named him after my dad's first kitty.

Birthday Girl: That's great.

(As they walk ahead of Violet and Becky.)

Violet: I'm surprised how nice Eileen's been to Lillian.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I was talking to Wordgirl and she told me that she hasn't been battling Birthday Girl in a long time.

Scoops: (Who's walking with the two girls.) I know. And Lillian seems to be very nice and she seems to accept anyone and everyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did I tell you that when her mother died, her mother's family blamed Lillian for it?

Violet: Yes, you did mention that. I thought that sounded kind of mean and harsh.

Wordgirl/Becky: So far, her coming to live with her father has been a good thing. Butcher is no longer a villain and he has his own butcher shop. My mom and dad love it too. His prices aren't too high.

Scoops: My parents and my grandfather like it there too. I also heard that he's still friends with most of the other villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's not too surprising. The villains in this town aren't mean and horrible people and they try to keep their friendships alive.

(As the rest of the year goes by, Butcher and his daughter, Lillian have a great father/daughter relationship and Butcher's business is booming, but still keeps in contact with most of his villain friends.)

The End…

Drama is about to come soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble is Brewing

(Years ago, when Nancy was still alive, after she had given birth to Lillian, she meets a man name Keith Timmons, they were introduced to each other by Edna Matthews, Nancy's mother and Lillian's grandmother.)

(This is a flashback to when Nancy meets Keith, right after the birth of her child, Lillian.)

_**(In the town of Sumerset, ten miles away from Fair City.) **_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**(Nancy is at a family dinner party, while Lillian stays at home with her nanny.) **_

_**Edna: Nancy, I would like for you to meet a nice young man. This is Keith Timmons. Keith, this is my lovely daughter, Nancy. **_

_**Nancy: Hi, nice to meet you.**_

_**Keith: Nice to meet you too. You're mother had told me that you recently got divorced and that you also had a baby girl.**_

_**Nancy: Yes, her name is Lillian Andrews. That's her father's name. **_

_**Keith: I see. How would you like to go out sometime? I know of this really nice and small French place. **_

_**Nancy: I'm not a big fan of French food. But I'll go out with you. I'll just have to let the nanny know.**_

_**Keith: Cool. **_

_**(Keith then leaves the party and Edna comes over to her.) **_

_**Edna: What do you think?**_

_**Nancy: He's nice, Mom. I hope he likes Lillian.**_

_**Edna: It doesn't matter, Dear. **_

_**Nancy: Well, it matters to me. I'm not going to date someone who doesn't like my daughter. **_

_**Edna: Well, Honey. Don't worry about that now. Just focus on this new relationship and everything will turn out right.**_

_**Nancy: I guess. **_

_**(A few years later, Lillian is now 3 years old.) **_

_**Lillian: (She sees Keith sitting on the sofa and she walks over to him.) Can I sit here?**_

_**Keith: I guess so. (He has been annoyed with Lillian, ever since she was able to walk and talk.) **_

_**Lillian: Are you and my mommy going to get married?**_

_**Keith: That's none of your business. Can you please go and play with your toys or something? **_

_**Lillian: Did I make you mad?**_

_**Keith: No, I just don't want to talk to you right now.**_

_**(Lillian is heartbroken, but does as he says and goes into her room and plays with her toys.)**_

_**Lillian: (She then forgets what he said, due to the fact that she's only 3, and she comes into the living room to show him a picture she drew with her crayons.) Look at what I made.**_

_**Keith: I thought I told you to go and play somewhere else. (He then takes her drawing and tears it up, making her cry.) Just be quiet! Nancy!**_

_**Nancy: What's going on here? (She sees Lillian crying.) Lillian, what happened?**_

_**Lillian: He riped my picture that I made to show him. **_

_**Nancy: Why did you do that, Keith?**_

_**Keith: I told her to leave me alone and to go and play somewhere else. Why can't she understand that?**_

_**Nancy: She's 3 years old, Keith. Plus, she really likes you. **_

_**Keith: Look, I'm sorry. I'm not too good with kids and I don't know how to deal with them. Which is why I don't have any. **_

_**Nancy: Well, are you ready to go to lunch with me or not? **_

_**(The nanny then comes into the room to care for Lillian, as her mother and Keith head for lunch at a French café.) **_

_**Keith: Nancy, we've been together for awhile and I was thinking that I would love to spend my life with you. The two of us together forever. So, will you marry me?**_

_**Nancy: Keith, I would love to marry you. But you have to remember that it won't just be the two of us. Lillian is part of the family too. **_

_**Keith: Yeah, I know. **_

_**(After lunch and after dropping off Nancy at her house, Keith goes over to her mother's house and talks to her about what to do with Lillian.)**_

_**Edna: I understand your grief. I had asked her years ago to have an abortion but she refused to do so. But, what you can do is have Lillian go to live in a boarding school. That way, you and Nancy can be together and not worry about Lillian. **_

_**Keith: When can I have her enrolled into boarding school?**_

_**Edna: You'll have to wait until she's 4 at the youngest. **_

_**Keith: I think I can hold off until then. Do you know of any boarding schools?**_

_**Edna: I've been researching them for the past few years and I found one that would suit you. It's in Boston and it costs a lot to get her in. Like $100,000 a year. **_

_**Keith: Well, my family is very wealthy and that sounds good to me. **_

_**(A year later, Nancy comes home from her regular doctor's visit and she finds out that she has been diagnosed with brain cancer and that there is little that the doctor can do, except have her go on chemotherapy.) **_

_**(Nancy accepts it and goes to tell her mother.) **_

_**Edna: I can't believe this! How did you get brain cancer?**_

_**Nancy: I don't know. I'm getting chemo for it and hopefully, I'll get better.**_

_**Edna: It's all the fault of that child of yours! She's putting too much stress on you!**_

_**Nancy: It's not Lillian's fault. Things like this just happen.**_

_**Edna: Wait until the rest of the family find this out! No one in our family has ever had brain cancer! So it has to be the fault of that child you have! I told you to have an abortion but you didn't listen and now you're going to die because of her! **_

_**Nancy: It's not her fault.**_

_**Edna: Well, I say it is! Just wait until Keith finds out! Do you think he wants to marry a sick woman?**_

_**Nancy: If he loves me enough, like he says he does, yes. **_

_**Edna: Whatever! **_

_**(Keith has been on a business trip for the past few weeks, and now he returns home.) **_

_**Keith: (Walks into Nancy's house.) Hey, I'm back from my trip. I'm sorry that it took longer than I said. So what's been going on since I left?**_

_**Nancy: Keith, how much do you love me?**_

_**Keith: I love you a lot. Why do you ask? Did you have an affair or something?**_

_**Nancy: No. Um, I went to see my doctor a few weeks back and she told me that I have brain cancer. But I'm getting chemo so I should get better at some point in time. I hope. (She then sees him standing there in shock.) Aren't you going to say anything?**_

_**Keith: Nancy, how can you do this to me? I don't want to marry you if you are sick!**_

_**Nancy: Why not? You know when people get married they say, "For better or for worse. And for sickness or health. As long as you both should live." Don't those words mean anything to you?**_

_**Keith: Not really. People just say those things to look and sound good. No one really lives by them in this day in age. Maybe 50 years ago they lived like that but not now. People want to be with healthy people. They don't want to be with someone who's sick and has to be on medication that makes her hair fall out, making her disgusting to look at. **_

_**Nancy: But I love you and I thought that you loved me.**_

_**Keith: I love healthy, beautiful women. Not sick and disgusting women. How does that make me look? I'm out of here. And the wedding is off. Please, give me back the ring! It's too expensive and good for someone like you. (He then leaves and heads to her mother's home.) Why didn't you tell me that Nancy has cancer?**_

_**Edna: I just found out myself. It's all the fault of that child of hers. I told her to get an abortion but she didn't and now she's paying for it. **_

_**Keith: Well, I'm not going to marry her. **_

_**Edna: I'm so sorry to hear that. It's all the fault of that child of hers. Lillian is the reason for all of this demise. **_

_**Keith: I agree with you. Well, we can still keep in contact. I just don't want anything to do with Nancy or her child. **_

_**Edna: I understand. **_

_**(With that Keith leaves, but still remains friends with Edna.) **_

_**(A few months later, Nancy dies and, after Nancy's family had refused to raise Lillian, she is taken to live with her father, James Andrews, aka The Butcher in Fair City.) **_

(Back to the present.)

Butcher: (He has taken Lillian to play mini-golf.) So, do you want to try this?

Lillian: Ok. Have you ever played this?

Butcher: I think my father took me to play mini-golf when I was a kid. I don't remember it too well though. Let's see what you can do.

Lillian: Ok. (She putts the ball through the windmill and it goes towards the hole on the other side, but doesn't yet go into the hole.) I did it.

Butcher: Very good. You are very good with sports.

Lillian: Thank you, Daddy.

(He then sees his two school buddies, the Baker and the Candlestick Maker coming.)

Butcher: Hey there, Guys.

Baker: Hey Butcher. Wow, you are doing a good job with mini-golf, Lillian.

Lillian: Thank you, Mr. Baker. Did my daddy tell you that he gave me a kitty?

Baker: I thought you said that you are allergic to cats.

Butcher: I guess someone just told her that. Because we had the kitty for awhile and she's seems ok to me.

(Overhead, they see Wordgirl and Huggy heading to battle some villain.)

Baker: Do you miss being a villain?

Butcher: I did for awhile but Lillian needs a dad who's not a villain. I know I made the right decision when I decided to give up being a villain. She's worth it.

Baker: She is a great child and she's happy.

Butcher: Yeah, she is. And so am I.

(Later, they are heading home when they come to the park and she sees Eileen on the swings.)

Lillian: Daddy, can I go and play on the swings?

Butcher: Sure. Ok. (They go over to the park and Butcher sits while Lillian goes to the swings.)

Lillian: Hello Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Hello Lillian. How are you doing?

Lillian: I'm doing fine. So, you haven't had a tea party in a long time.

Birthday Girl: I know. Lillian, I have something I want to give you. It's a big thing and I don't know if you already have one or not.

Lillian: What?

Birthday Girl: Well, since I'm going to middle school this year, my mom wants to help me redecorate my room and she said in order for her to be able to do that, I have to give away some of my things and I was wondering if you would like to have my tea party set? My table, chairs, and tea set. The whole thing.

Lillian: You're giving me all of that?

Birthday Girl: Well, yes. Would you like to have it all? You seem love tea parties as much as I do, but I'm getting too big for it. So what do you say?

Lillian: Yes, I would love to have it. Thank you, Eileen. (She then hugs her.) Daddy, Eileen is going to give me her tea party set!

Butcher: Are you sure you want to part with it, Eileen?

Birthday Girl: Yes. I'm getting too big for it. So, can Lillian have it?

Butcher: That sounds like a very nice present, Eileen. Thank you. Man, you're a very nice girl, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. I can either bring it over to your house or I can I have someone help me.

Butcher: I can help. How heavy can it be?

(Later that day, they remove Eileen's tea party set from her house and bring it over to where Lillian and Butcher live and set it up in the corner of the room.)

Birthday Girl: It looks very nice in here. But you have to promise to take very good care of this tea set.

Lillian: I will, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Ok then.

Lillian: Thank you again.

Birthday Girl: You're welcomed, Lillian.

Lillian: Since you're going to a different school, does that mean we can't be friends anymore?

Birthday Girl: No, it just means that I'm going to a different school. We can still be friends.

Lillian: Ok. Thanks.

(Later, that day, Eileen goes home.)

Butcher: Hey Lillian, how would you like to go to the beach?

Lillian: Ok.

Butcher: Ok.

(That day, they arrive at the beach and they see some of Butcher's villain friends, Doc and LRW.)

LRW: Look who's here. It's Lillian and Butcher. Hello, Hi, How do you do.

Butcher: Hey you two. What brings you here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Bea and I are here for a date. Didn't I tell you? Bea and I are now dating.

Butcher: Oh, that's great. I always knew you two had a thing for each other.

Lillian: (She walks over to LRW.) Miss, do you want to come with me and help me collect seashells?

LRW: That sounds like fun, enjoyable, exciting. Let's go and let the boys talk, converse, have a discussion.

(While LRW and Lillian go off to collect seashells, Dr. Two-Brains and Butcher talk.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So, how is life these days?

Butcher: It's very good. You know, it is a lot better than I thought it would be. Before Lillian came into my life all I did was rob people and get sent to jail. That was fine for awhile, but then Lillian came and now I have a more meaningful life. And I get along with Wordgirl better than I did before. She still helps me with my grammer and all, but she and I don't battle like before. It's kind of nice. She's a sweet kid and very helpful. I knew that before, but I never really took the time to appreciate what she does.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know. Wordgirl and I were best friends until I had my accident. And, part of me still likes her.

Butcher: Well, Lillian is a great addition to my life. She's the best and I don't ever want to give her up. I'm so glad that I decided to take her into my house and all.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, she is a great kid. I hear that she's best friends with the Birthday Girl. If anyone get along with Eileen that well…

Butcher: Yeah, I know what you're saying.

Dr. Two-Brains: I heard that you got her a kitty. Chuck told me about it. I thought you said that she's allergic to cats.

Butcher: I know. I guess someone only told her that or something. Because we've had the kitty for awhile and she seems fine to me.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's good.

Butcher: So, how's Chuck these days?

Dr. Two-Brains: He's doing fine. All of us villains are doing fine. Mr. Big is still upset that you gave being a villain so you can raise your child.

Butcher: Yeah, I heard from Wordgirl that he's not too fond of kids.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, that's right. And I was told that he wanted to help the Fair City Scouts because he wanted the big trampoline that they won. And he mind-controlled all of the city's parents so they could buy presents from his birthday store for their kids everyday.

Lillian: (She runs up to her father with a bucket full of seashells.) DADDY! DADDY! I have a whole lot of seashells. Wanta see them?

Butcher: Sure.

(Lillian then takes them out and shows them all to her father.)

Lillian: Do you like them?

Butcher: Yes, I do.

Lillian: Miss Bixby is going to show me how to make a shell necklace.

LRW: I used to make them all the time, when I was a little girl, child, tot. My mother showed me how to make them a lot.

Lillian: First we have to clean them off and then put a string through them or something.

LRW: How about if I show you another time? I have to get to my job now.

Lillian: Ok. See you later and thank you for taking me to collect seashells.

LRW: No problem, you're welcomed, it was no trouble.

(Dr. Two-Brains and LRW both leave the beach and Butcher and Lillian stay a little longer.)

(A week later, while Butcher is working in his butcher shop, with Lillian staying with Eileen and her mom for the day, a black Lincoln Navigator pulls up in front of the butcher shop and the person walks in.)

Butcher: Hi, can I help you with something?

Roland Mercer: (Friend of Keith Timmons, who's also a lawyer.) Hi, I'm Roland Mercer and I'm a lawyer for Keith Timmons. I was told that you are in custody of a 6year old named Lillian Andrews?

Butcher: Yes, what's this all about?

Roland: Well, I've just gotten word that my client, Keith is really the father of Lillian.

Butcher: That's not what Nancy said. I have the papers in my house. The lady at the foster care office said that she's my daughter.

Roland: Well, Nancy was sick and not thinking straight. She may have thought you were the father, but you really aren't and that lady at the foster care office was told the wrong information as well.

Butcher: But, I still have the papers that say otherwise and I've been to court many times and I can tell you that legal documents are binding or something like that.

Roland: May I see these papers of yours?

Butcher: I told you that they are at home at the moment. You know what? I can get a lawyer too. A very good one at that.

Roland: I believe that any lawyer in this town is mediocre compared to me.

Butcher: Not this lady. District Attorney Botsford is the best lawyer in the city.

Roland: Yes, I've heard of her. She is good, I guess. But I doubt that someone like you can get her to help you.

Butcher: We'll just see about that. And as far as I'm concerned, Lillian is my daughter, not this Keith-Guy's.

Roland: I see. (He then hands some legal documents to Butcher and then leaves.)

(Butcher is now upset and decides to leave work early and goes to pick up Lillian from Eileen's house.)

Lillian: Daddy, is something making you sad?

Butcher: I don't know. Lillian, do you know a guy named Keith Timmons?

Lillian: Yes, he wanted to marry my mommy and then when she got sick, he went away and I never saw him again. He was kind of mean to me.

Butcher: I see. Well, he told someone that he's your father and not me. He said that your mother made a mistake and so did the lady from the foster care place.

Lillian: They want to take me away from you? (Butcher gives her a sad face and nods 'yes'.) I don't want to live with him! He's mean and he doesn't like me. He makes me go away all the time and he tears up things I give him and he doesn't like what I make in school. You're my daddy. Mommy said so. Before she died, she showed me your picture and said that you are my daddy.

Butcher: I know. I have to talk to someone and see if I can get some help. In the meantime, I'm going to take you to stay with Granny May. How does that sound?

Lillian: Yay!

(Butcher and Lillian arrive at Granny May's house.)

Granny May: Hello Butcher. And hello Lillian. How are you today?

Butcher: Well, I need to go to see a lawyer about something and I need to leave Lillian with you. Is that ok?

Granny May: That's perfectly fine with me, Butcher. How are you doing, Lillian?

Lillian: I'm doing good. I went to the beach one day and got a whole lot of seashells and then, Miss Bixby helped me make necklace with them and I have one with me. (She then takes a necklace with seashells out of her pocket and shows them to Granny May.) See? I made this one. Would you like to have it?

Granny May: You want to give me a necklace, made out of seashells?

Lillian: Yes, Ma'am.

Granny May: Oh, that is so nice of you, Lillian. Thank you, Baby.

Butcher: So, she's ok here with you?

Granny May: Go ahead, Butcher. She'll be perfectly fine here.

(Butcher than leaves Lillian with Granny May and heads to City Hall.)

Guard #1: Hey, it's the Butcher. I haven't seen you around in a long time.

Butcher: Yeah, I have given up being a villain. But I need to talk to District Attorney Botsford. This is important.

Guard #1: And your word usage has improved a great deal as well.

Butcher: Thanks. So, may I go and see her please?

Guard #1: Sure thing. Her office is down the left and it's second door on the right.

Butcher: Thanks.

Guard #1: No problem.

(The Butcher feels nervous as he knocks on the door.)

Mrs. Botsford: (From inside the room.) Who is it?

Butcher: It's me, the Butcher. I need your help with something.

Mrs. Botsford: (She then goes to open the door.) Hello Butcher, I haven't seen you around in a long time. I was told that you given up crime and all.

Butcher: Yeah, thanks. Um, the reason I'm here is because someone came by my butcher shop and told me that my daughter, Lillian, isn't really my daughter and that this other man, Keith Timmons is. When I told him that her mother had told the foster care people that she was, he said that she must've not been thinking straight or something, because she was sick and all. And that the foster care people have the wrong information. I need to know how to fix this.

Mrs. Botsford: My, that is a lot of information. Did the other lawyer give you something that said everything you're telling me?

Butcher: Yeah and I have the paperwork from the foster care people as well. Wordgirl was even there when the foster care people brought her to me.

Mrs. Botsford: I see. (He then hands her the paperwork that the other lawyer had given him and she reads it over.) You know what you need to do? You need to go and get a DNA test for you and Lillian. And then and only then, will you know for sure if she's your child or not.

Butcher: DNA?

Mrs. Botsford: Yes. DNA is a substance carrying the genetic information of all organisms.

Butcher: I see. So will you help me?

Mrs. Botsford: Sure thing.

Butcher: As you should know, I don't have a lot of money to pay you.

Mrs. Botsford: Don't worry about that. I'll help you out of the goodness of my heart. And did you say that Wordgirl is a witness to all of this?

Butcher: She was there when the foster care lady brought Lillian to me and told me that she's my child and that her mother died. So, I guess she is.

Mrs. Botsford: We are going to need her help with this as well. Will that be a problem for you?

Butcher: Not at all. If anyone can help, other than you, it would be Wordgirl.

Mrs. Botsford: I'll have the mayor call her to come here.

Butcher: Ok.

Mrs. Botsford: Just tell me everything and I'll do my best to help you.

Butcher: Thanks.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are hanging out at their hideout when they get a call from the mayor.)

Mr. Mayor: Wordgirl, we are in need of your help.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's the problem?

Mr. Mayor: DA Botsford and the Butcher are in need of your assistance.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll be there soon. (She and Huggy zoom to City Hall.) We're here.

Mrs. Botsford: Wordgirl, thanks for coming. You remember the Butcher, right?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, yes. How are you doing?

Butcher: Great. Except I'm having a crisis, I think. I don't remember what that means.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, a crisis a situation or period in which things are very uncertain, difficult, or painful. So what's the crisis?

Butcher: A man came to my Butcher shop today and told me that some other man is Lillian's father. He said that the man's name is Keith Timmons and that he and my ex-wife were together for a period of time. Lillian knows who he is and said that he used to date her mother until she got sick and then he left and never came back. And DA Botsford here says that I should go and get a DNA test to prove I'm her father.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that will certainly prove who Lillian's father is. But I remember the day that Lillian came to live with you. Don't you remember? It was the last time you and I had a battle. Then a vehicle pulled up and they introduced themselves as foster care workers and introduced the two of you. Then, you filled out a bunch of paperwork that I had to help you with.

Butcher: I have that paperwork in my house. What if they find a way to make people believe that she's not mine? (He begins to get upset at the prospect of losing his only child.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Try not to worry, so much. I'll help you as much as I can.

Mrs. Botsford: So will I. Can you think of any others that will vouch for you?

Butcher: Vouch? What does that mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: To vouch for someone means guarantee authenticity of something. DA Botsford is asking if there is anyone else who will agree that Lillian is your child?

Butcher: Hmmm, now that I think about it. Yes. Well, other than you, there's Doc and Lady Redundant Woman, my father, Chuck, Baker, the Candlestick Maker…hmmm. Oh yeah, Eileen, the Birthday Girl. A lot of the villains actually.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. That's a lot of people who will take your side.

Mrs. Botsford: What was the name of the lawyer who told you all of this?

Butcher: His name was Roland Mercer.

Mrs. Botsford: (She writes down the name of the other lawyer.) And the name of the man who is trying to claim paternity?

Butcher: Um, paternity?

Wordgirl/Becky: It means what's the name of the man who claims to be Lillian's father?

Butcher: Oh, thanks. His name was Keith Timmons.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where is Lillian now?

Butcher: She's with Granny May.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, do you mind if I go and check on them?

Butcher: I don't mind.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She zooms over to Granny May's house and knocks.)

Granny May: (Opens the door.) Hello there, Wordgirl. What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher told me that Lillian is here and I offered to come and check on her.

Granny May: She's here. Lillian, come in here please.

Lillian: Coming. Hi there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Lillian. I came here to check on you for your dad. How are you doing?

Lillian: I'm doing good. I gave Granny May a necklace made out of seashells that Miss Bixby helped me make.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's very nice. Well, I'm going now and I'll tell your dad that you're doing good.

Lillian: Thanks.

(Wordgirl then zooms back to City Hall and tells Butcher that Lillian is doing fine.)

Butcher: Thanks for checking on her for me, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you all later and let me know how this all turns out.

Butcher: Will do.

(A week goes by and Lillian is now starting first grade at Woodview Elementary School, while Eileen and her friends begin 6th grade at Woodview Middle School.)

Lillian: (Butcher is letting her off at the school.) Bye Daddy.

Butcher: Bye now. I'll be by at 3 to pick you up.

Lillian: Ok. Love you, Daddy.

Butcher: Love you too, Pumpkin.

(During the day, as Lillian is sitting her first grade class and Butcher is working at his butcher shop, a woman comes into Woodview Elementary School and enters the main office area.)

Secretary #1: Can I help you, Ma'am?

Edna: Yes, I'm the grandmother of Lillian Andrews. I'm Edna Matthews. I'm her mother's mother.

The End…

More drama to come…


	5. Chapter 5

Butcher Loses Lillian

(Edna Matthews, Nancy's mother and Lillian's grandmother has learned that Lillian is now living with her biological father, James Andrews, AKA the Butcher. Her daughter, Nancy had been married to him for a few months, but divorced him when she learned that he has a super power.)

(Against Nancy's mother's wishes, Lillian was born and lived with her mother for the first 5 years of her life, until her mother's death and, without any other family to agree to take her in, Lillian went to live with her father, Butcher.)

(Keith Timmons, Nancy's ex-fiancé had ended their engagement when he learned that she had cancer and had left both her and Lillian, who of which he never had any affection for, due to the fact he has no love for children.)

(But today, Edna is planning to take Lillian away from her father, saying that Keith is her real father and that the Foster Care Worker made a mistake.)

(But Lillian knows who her father is.)

(Today, Edna is at Woodview Elementary trying to take Lillian back home with her.)

Edna: I'm saying that since I'm Lillian's grandmother, I should have the right to take her out of school.

Secretary #1: Sorry Ma'am. You still need permission from her father in order to do so.

Edna: What is with the world today? I think since I'm a grandmother, the rules shouldn't really apply to me.

Secretary #1: Sorry, the rules apply to everyone.

Edna: We'll just see about that. I'll be back.

(Edna then drives back to Somerset and heads to see her lawyer, Roland Mercer.)

Roland: So, the school won't let you take her out of school without permission from her father. Well, I have to tell you that is how schools are these days.

Edna: Why?

Roland: Well, so many children were being taken by unauthorized people that they now have to make sure the parents give permission as to who is or isn't allowed to take them out of school. So, if you want to take her out of school, you'll have to either get permission from her father.

Edna: Is there another way?

Roland: You have to prove that her father is unfit to care for her.

Edna: Well, Nancy had told me that he has a super power. He can summon meat from inside his hands and I heard that he used to be a super villain and used his powers to rob people. But, the town where he lives know him well enough.

Roland: Perhaps you can seek help from someone who's not from that town. I know of a Foster Care Worker in this town and she's very tough and by the book. Why don't I give her a call and see if she can help you?

Edna: Thanks, Roland.

(Roland calls a friend of his, Mildred Stone, who works at the Foster Care home in Somerset.)

Roland: Hello, may I speak to Mildred Stone?

Mildred: Speaking?

Roland: This is Roland Mercer. How are you doing today, Millie?

Mildred: Roland? I haven't heard from you in a long time. What's on your mind?

Roland: I have a client here who wants to regain custody of her grandchild. The child, at the moment, is living with her father in the town of Fair City.

Mildred: So, what's the problem with that? Is he a good father?

Roland: Well, I was informed that he is some kind of super powered freak and that he's a super villain and he robs people. I don't think that is the right enviroment for any child, especially a small girl.

Mildred: You're right, it's not.

Roland: And I was also told that he keeps company with questionable people, who are also villains and they too rob people and her father allows her to associate with these unsavory people.

Mildred: I see the problem. I will send someone over to Fair City and remove the child from her father's home.

Roland: Oh, and she's convinced that he's her real father. Her grandmother has told me that she believes the child's real father lives her in Somerset.

Mildred: Sounds like a Foster Care Worker didn't do their homework on this person before handing the child over to him. As I said, I will send someone over to Fair City and remove the child from her father's custody and then we can get a court order in order to do that.

Roland: Thank you, Mildred. Thank you so much. My client thanks you as well.

Mildred: No problem.

(They then end their phone call.)

Roland: It's all in the bag.

Edna: That was so easy, I should've thought of that. And it sounded like you lied to her a bit.

Roland: Well, sometimes you have to lie in order to get the results you want. Besides, not all of that were lies. Her father is a villain and he does hang with other villains. And he does have a super power.

(Meanwhile, back in Fair City.)

(Lillian is getting out of school and since her father has to work at the butcher shop, she's going to spend the day with Eileen.)

Birthday Girl: So, what do you want to do today, Lillian?

Lillian: Um, I don't know. Do you still like going to the playground and playing on the swings?

Birthday Girl: Sure I do. That's like an ageless activity that's fun for all. But how about I take to the playground near the school?

Lillian: Ok. Wow, I like this playground. They all look like robots.

Birthday Girl: They used to be robots. But they were turned into playground equipment. Come on, let's play on the swings.

Lillian: Yay! Oh and thank you again for your tea party set.

Birthday Girl: No problem. My mother and I put a love seat in that same area and it's very nice in there.

Lillian: What color did you pick?

Birthday Girl: Guess.

Lillian: Um, pink?

Birthday Girl: You got that right. Pink and also lavender.

Lillian: Lavender? That's like light purple or something?

Birthday Girl: That's correct.

Lillian: Thanks. Do you get homework in Middle School?

Birthday Girl: Yes, but I try to do it while I'm at school, during lunch or study hall. That way I don't have a lot to do when I get home.

Lillian: Cool. Do you have recess?

Birthday Girl: No, but we still have PE. And this week, we're learning to play volleyball.

Lillian: Um, what's that again?

Birthday Girl: It's when two teams hit a white ball back and forth to each other over a net, that's high off the ground. It's a lot harder than it sounds, but it's loads of fun also.

Lillian: I miss seeing you in school.

Birthday Girl: I miss seeing you too, Lillian. But we all have to grow up some day, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. And I never really had too many friends before you came along.

Lillian: Why? You seem so nice and all.

Birthday Girl: Do you want to know why people call me the 'Birthday Girl'? (Lillian nods 'yes'.) It's because when I was a child, my mother had told me that everyday is my birthday and because of that, I used that to get what I want. I was kind of like a villain and I made people give me their things just because I said it was my birthday and that I'm entitled to do whatever I wanted and to have whatever I wanted. It made a lot of people scared of me.

Lillian: Wordgirl says that you sometimes grow into a huge green monster if you get mad or something.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, that's what made people not like me so much. That and the fact I was kind of a bully to a lot of people. But you seem to look past that and accept me anyway.

Lillian: My dad was a villain too and he told me that he used to rob banks and stuff. And I like my dad's friends and some of them are still villains. Wordgirl says that villains are people and they have the ability to change and that we should give them a chance to do so and sometimes it takes a long time.

Birthday Girl: Wordgirl is a great person. She and I didn't really start off as friends, but she is now one of my best friends. I don't know if she feels the same about me.

(Later that day, Eileen walks Lillian home, since her father is now home from the butcher shop.)

Butcher: Thanks for spending time with her, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: No problem. I don't get to spend as much time with her as I used to. But I enjoy my time when we are together.

Butcher: Great.

Lillian: Dad, did you know that Eileen is a villain too?

Butcher: Yes, I do.

Birthday Girl: Well, I have to get home now. I'll see you later, Lillian.

Lillian: Ok. (She then goes to hug Eileen as if she was her older sister.)

(Later that night, after dinner, Lillian is playing with Lil'Mittens 2, while her father takes care of the house.)

(Butcher is thinking to himself that he needs to find a better home for the two of them to live in.)

(That weekend, with Eileen visiting relatives with her mother, Lillian is staying with one of Butcher's villain friends, Chuck, while he goes and looks for a better home for himself and Lillian.)

Butcher: So you don't mind her staying with you, Chuck?

Chuck: I don't mind at all. You go on your house-hunting thing and I'll take care of Lillian for you. And don't worry, I'm not planning on robbing anyone today. I was just going to stay here and play video games and things like that.

Butcher: Ok. Thanks again.

Chuck: No problem.

Butcher: Lillian, I'm going to be gone for awhile, so you stay here with my buddy, Chuck for awhile.

Lillian: Ok. I'll be good.

Butcher: That's my girl.

(He then leaves and heads to find a new home for them, while Lillian stays with Chuck.)

Chuck: So, what do you want to do now?

Lillian: Um, can you show me how to play that video game of yours?

Chuck: Ok. (He goes to turn on his video games.) Now, it is a bit tricky the first time and I've been playing this game for years now.

Lillian: Ok. (After Chuck demonstrates how to play, Lillian gets the hang of it.) How did I do?

Chuck: You're doing quite well. You're a fast learner.

Lillian: Thanks. Can we go to the park after this?

Chuck: Sure. How about we have a picnic as well? I can bring a lot of sandwiches.

Lillian: Ok. I like peanut butter and jelly the best and I like grilled cheese with tomatoes.

Chuck: I know your sandwich preferences. I'll go and make them and you can stay here and play video games.

Lillian: Ok.

(Later, Chuck and Lillian are in the park, having a picnic.)

(Just then, the Whammer comes by.)

Whammer: Hey there, Chuckie, Sandwich Man.

Chuck: Hey there, Whammer. What brings you into the park today?

Whammer: Whammer was wondering if you could help me with something.

Chuck: If it's crime-related, I can't. I made a promise to Butcher that I wouldn't commit any crimes today, while watching his daughter, Lillian. You remember Lillian, don't you?

Whammer: I sure do. She's Butcher-Man's daughter. How do you do?

Lillian: Hi. I'm having a picnic today.

Chuck: So was there something else you wanted, Whammer?

Whammer: Well, if you can't help me today, can you help me another day?

Chuck: We'll just have to see.

Whammer: Well, I'm going to go and see if someone else can help me. See ya, Chuckie, Sandwich Man.

Chuck: Bye Whammer.

Lillian: (She sees Whammer walking away and gets up and hurries after him.) Mr. Whammer, would you like to play on the swings with me?

Whammer: Whammer loves to swing.

Chuck: I don't think that's a good idea. The last time we played on a playground, we ended up destroying it.

Whammer: Whammer will be more careful this time.

Chuck: Well, ok. Just behave. I don't want Butcher to get mad at me for doing something that will bring harm to her.

Whammer: Whammer won't harm Lillian.

(For the next hour or so, Lillian plays at the playground with Whammer as Chuck stands by and watches with great concern for Lillian's safety.)

Chuck: (Looks at his watch.) I think it's time for us to get going now.

Whammer: Ok. Whammer is getting mighty tired anyway.

Lillian: You are a fun person, Mr. Whammer.

Whammer: Whammer thanks you, Lillian.

(They wink at each other and she takes Chuck's hand and heads back to his basement lair.)

Lillian: He's very fun. Like a big kid or something.

Chuck: Yeah but sometimes he's a little too reckless and bad things can happen. But I'm pleased to see that he didn't use his powers the whole time.

Lillian: He's got powers too?

Chuck: Yes. He whams his fists together, creating shockwaves of destruction. (Chuck then demonstrates the way Whammer whams his fists together.) He can be quite dangerous at times.

Lillian: But he seems so much fun.

Chuck: I know. He does seem to have that fun-type of personality. But just be careful around him.

Lillian: People said that about Eileen too.

Chuck: Yeah, I guess you're right.

(Later back at Chuck's basement lair.)

(Lillian goes to take a nap on Chuck's bunkbed.)

Lillian: Can I sleep with your Wordgirl stuffy?

Chuck: Sure. You probably think it's weird that I have a Wordgirl stuffy.

Lillian: I guess so. Is that a stuffy of my dad?

Chuck: Yeah. Do you want this one instead?

Lillian: Can I have both?

Chuck: Sure thing. (He hands her the Butcher stuffy and she falls asleep on his bed, as he goes to watch some TV.)

(Unknown to them, Roland Mercer had been following them around and has been video-tapping them.)

(He then heads over to the Foster Care home in Somerset and shows the footage to Mildred Stone.)

Mildred: This is something, Roland. Her father allows her to associate with such dangerous and freaky people.

Roland: She seems to like being around them.

Mildred: Even so, this isn't the right enviroment for this little girl. She needs to be removed from her father's home and placed with her late mother's family.

Roland: I will go to the courthouse tomorrow and get permission to have the child removed from that home and lifestyle.

(A week later, Roland Mercer comes to Fair City's City Hall and demands that he have permission to remove a child from a household.)

Mayor of Fair City: Are you sure this is the right thing to do?

Roland: Well, I believe a child living with a dangerous villain is not right. I do ask if I can use some of your police officers when I go and remove the child.

Mayor of Fair City: Do you have anything that says you're allowed to remove the child?

Roland: I sure do. I got this from the courthouse in Somerset. It states that I, Roland Mercer, have permission to remove Lillian Andrews from the custody of her father, James Andrews.

Mayor of Fair City: (He then reads the document.) Hmmm, I see that. Well, I'll summon some of my police officers to assist you, Mr. Mercer.

Roland: Thank you, Mayor.

(Meanwhile, Butcher is working in the butcher shop, as Lillian sits by and plays with Lil'Mittens 2.)

(Just then, the police come in and Roland Mercer walks over to the Butcher.)

Butcher: Can I help you, Officers?

Police Officer #1: Mr. Butcher, Mr. Roland Mercer from Somerset is here to remove a child from your custody.

Butcher: What?

Roland: You heard the police officer, Mr. Butcher. I'm here to remove Lillian from your custody, due to the fact that your lifestyle isn't fit for a child. She will be going to live with her late mother's family in Somerset.

Lillian: I don't want to go there. They are mean to me.

Roland: I'm sorry, but this is in your best interest, my dear.

Lillian: NO! NO! NO! (She then clings to her father's leg.)

Butcher: Um, I'm sorry Sir, but I have paperwork that says she's to be in my custody.

Roland: Well, the person who granted you custody most likely didn't do their homework before handing her over to you.

Butcher: But I haven't done anything wrong since I got custody of her. You can ask anyone in town.

Roland: But you have a police record and you have a freaky super power. That's not what I call the type of person who should be raising a child, no matter if you turned you life around.

Butcher: But…

Roland: Officers, hold him back while I take the child.

Police Officer #1: Um, Mr. Mercer, do you think this is the right thing to do? I mean, I've known the Butcher for a while now and he's right, he hasn't committed a crime in months.

Roland: You're not paid to ask questions. You're paid to follow orders from authority. I have a legal document that says that I'm allowed to remove this child from this person. And you are going to do you job and do what is requested of you. Do you understand that, Officer?

Police Officer #1: Yes Sir, Mr. Mercer. (He still doesn't feel good about doing so, but he goes and removes Lillian from her father, as she screams and tries to get away.)

(At that same time, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are flying through town, scouting for any crimes, when they see a bunch of police cars outside the butcher shop and they go to investigate it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She zooms down and sees Lillian being taken from her father, with tears pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks and she sees Butcher with the same expression.) Butcher, what's going on here?

Butcher: Thank goodness. These people are taking Lillian away from me. They are telling me that it's in her best interest and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Excuse me, Officers. Who gave you the authorization to remove Lillian from her father?

Roland: That would be me, Little Girl with the monkey.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. Why are you taking her from her dad? He's not a bad person. He really cares for her.

Roland: Yes, but he's kind of a freak and he's a villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: First of all, he's not a freak. Second, I know that he used to be a villain because I used to battle him all the time. But he's given up his villainy ways so he can be a good parent for his child. He even opened this great butcher shop. He makes sure that she attends school. Don't take her away from her father. It'll break both of their hearts.

Roland: I'm sorry Freak Girl, but I have orders to do this. I'm an adult and we don't need some child to tell us what is best.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then goes and stands beside Butcher, watching as Lillian is taken from him.) Butcher, I'm sorry this happened.

Butcher: Thank you, Wordgirl and thanks for trying to talk him out of what he's doing. (He then heads back into his butcher shop, puts a closed sign on the front door, and locks it up.) I'm going to be in my lair if anyone needs me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher, I hope you don't decide to go back to being a villain. If there's a way to get her back, you need to prove you're still a law-abiding citizen who's capable of raising your child. I believe you are and a lot of your villain friends believe that too. And so do a lot of the citizens of Fair City. But I don't want to be proven wrong and see you rob the bank or the jewelry store.

Butcher: I understand what you're saying. I'll try my best to behave myself. (He then begins to cry as Wordgirl offers her shoulder to him.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Trying her best to comfort him in his hour of need.) There, there. We'll help you get through this. We'll at least try to.

Butcher: Thanks. (Huggy even begins to try to comfort him as well.)

(They all watch as Lillian is taken away from her father and Fair City.)

The End…

What will happen next?…


	6. Chapter 6

Separation of Family

(It's been like a week since Lillian was taken from her father, the Butcher.)

(Roland Mercer was hired by both Edna Matthews and Keith Timmons to go and take custody of Lillian Andrews, despite the fact that she was loved and cared for by her father.)

(Today, Butcher is sitting alone in his lair, looking around at all the toys that Lillian had received in the last year or so, since moving in with him. He even looks over at the tea set that Eileen, the Birthday Girl had given Lillian. He also looks over at Lil'Mittens 2, the kitty he had given her for her 6th birthday.)

Butcher: (He then hears a knock on his door and he relucently goes to answer it.) Hey Pop. I'm guessing you heard about what happened.

Kid Potato: Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?

Butcher: I don't know. Right now, I can't think straight because I'm too upset and depressed.

Kid Potato: So are you going to let her go and go back to being a villain?

Butcher: No, I don't think I want to be a villain anymore. I kind of like being a law-abiding citizen. I get along better with Wordgirl and her sidekick, than I did before. My two childhood friends and I are better friends now than we were when I was a villain. But I still am friends with most of the other villains. I need to find a way to get her back, but right now, I'm just going to sit and think about how to do that.

Kid Potato: Well, I have to get going, Son. Remember, she's also my grandchild. Fight to get her back. If you have to, go and get help.

Butcher: I will. Thanks Pop. I love you.

Kid Potato: I love you too, Son. Your mother would've been very proud of you.

Butcher: Thanks Pop. I wish Mom were still here sometimes.

Kid Potato: So do I, Son. So do I.

(Later, that afternoon, after his father had left, Butcher decides to take a walk around town and he takes Lil'Mittens 2 with him.)

(He then comes to the park and Eileen sees him sitting down and she walks over to him.)

Birthday Girl: Hello, Mr. Butcher.

Butcher: Oh, hello Eileen. How are you doing today?

Birthday Girl: I'm doing ok. I miss Lillian though. I'm betting that you miss her even more than I do.

Butcher: Yeah, I do. By any chance do you know how I can get her back?

Birthday Girl: Well, I'm only 11½ but you should go to DA Botsford. I have first-hand experience of how tough she is and she won't let people get away with doing something, she knows is wrong.

Butcher: Trust me, I know how tough DA Botsford can be. Being a former villain, I've spent many times in court and, you're right, she is tough. Every villian in town knows it. But she is a good person. Remember she was the one who rallied all of us to go and battle Miss Power.

Birthday Girl: Yes, I remember that. I held your father in my hands, while he fired potato products at Miss Power. DA Botsford was able to stand up to Miss Power. Well, I have to go home now. I'll see you later and let me know if you need anymore of my help.

Butcher: Thanks. You're really nice when you're not rampaging through town.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

(Eileen then leaves the park and Butcher stays a little longer, thinking about what to do.)

(At that moment, Wordgirl is flying through the sky and she and Huggy look down and see Butcher sitting on the park bench, looking sad.)

(Meanwhile, Lillian is now sitting in the Foster Care home in Somerset, when Edna, her grandmother walks in the door.)

Edna: Hello there, Lillian. Long time, no see.

Lillian: Grandma, why did you take me away from my daddy?

Edna: Because I don't believe he's really your father, Lillian. I think you mother thought he was. But I have your real father with me.

Keith: Hello Lillian.

Lillian: Mr. Timmons? He's not my daddy. He's mean to me and he doesn't like me.

Keith: Well, you and I aren't really going to be living together. After I get a court order, saying that I officially have custody of you, you're going to be going to live in a boarding school. In fact, I have always hoped to be able to send you to one.

Lillian: Why? What's a boarding school?

Keith: A boarding school is a school where the students live at, instead of going home each day. You'll be living there instead.

Lillian: Why would you want to do that?

Keith: Because, that's where all very wealthy kids go to school so their parents don't have to spend their time bothering with them.

Lillian: Why have kids if you don't want to spend time with them?

Keith: Look, don't question me. I'm the adult and you're the child. I'm in charge and I don't have to answer to you. You're going to go to a boarding school, whether or not you like it. I went to one and I turned out fine. The one I picked out for you is called Milady Stone School for Girls. It is so exclusive that they only have room for 100 students. After I get full custody of you, we will be taking a trip there, only you won't be coming home with me. You'll be staying there for the rest of your school days.

Lillian: But if you don't want me to be here with you, why can't I just go home and live with my dad? My mom said that he's my dad.

Keith: Your mother wasn't in her right mind, when she said that. Now, let's get going to the courthouse and I'm going to get full custody of you and then we'll be heading to the East coast. (Lillian doesn't say anything more, but follows along with what Keith and Edna say, but still thinking about her dad, back in Fair City.)

(Later that day, Edna, Keith, and Lillian show up at the courthouse with Roland Mercer and present their case.)

Judge: So you want full custody of Lillian Andrews?

Keith: Yes Sir. I have papers from the Foster Care office and the one in Fair City made a huge mistake when handing her over to this stranger in Fair City, thinking that he was her father.

Judge: Well, I need to see a representative from the office in Fair City before I grant you custody. I may also require to see papers, stating that the child's mother wasn't in the right state of mind, when she said this other man is her father.

Edna: My daughter, Nancy is the mother of this child and she was a very sick woman when she told me who Lillian's father was. She was delusional and not thinking straight. I mean, look at her. She looks just like Keith here. Besides, this other man is some kind of super powered freak. Lillian shouldn't be associated with such people.

Judge: Has this other man shown any violence towards this child? Has he threatened her or bring harm to her?

Edna: (She then takes out a picture of The Butcher, that she's had in her purse from when Roland took pictures of him and Lillian together.) Well, I have pictures of this man. Just look at him.

Judge: He doesn't seem all that intimidating to me.

Edna: Well, he is.

Lillian: No he's not. My daddy loves me and he takes me places, like the beach and he took me to play mini-golf.

Edna: (Looks at Lillian with some anger.) Shush! The adults are speaking now. Children need to be quiet when in a place like this.

Judge: Yes. Well, I still need proof of what you're saying is true.

Keith: Look, I come from a very important family in town and I believe that I should have exclusive privilages because of that.

Judge: Even important families have to follow the rules, Mr. Timmons. I can't grant you custody until I get legal proof.

Keith: Fine, if that's the way you want it. (He then angerly takes Lillian by the hand and holding onto it tight, drags her out of the courthouse.)

Lillian: Ouch! You're hurting my hand!

Keith: SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Edna: It's all your fault! I wish you were never born! (She then takes a hold of Lillian's other hand and holds onto it as tight as Keith does.) Come on! You're going to stay with me until this is all done! And don't expect me to treat you good!

Lillian: But I have to go to school.

Edna: Not until this is all done and in our favor! So, until then, you're going to do chores for me.

Lillian: I don't know how to do anything like that.

Edna: That's not my problem. You will do chores or you won't get to eat.

Lillian: I'll starve.

Edna: That's also not my problem.

(Later, Edna takes Lillian and places her into a lonely room with only a bed and an old dresser.)

(She then locks her up inside the room, so she won't be able to escape.)

(Lillian is left alone in the room and she begins to cry for her father, who she continues to think about.)

Lillian: (In a sad tone of voice, as she huddles on the bed, vacant of sheets and blankets, she begins to cry.) Daddy! I need you!

(Meanwhile, back in Fair City.)

(Butcher has gone over to DA Botsford's office, like he did once before.)

Mrs. Botsford: So, you're saying that Roland Mercer came to your butcher shop and just took Lillian away from you?

Butcher: Yeah, he had some legal papers, saying that the Foster Care office in Fair City made a huge mistake when they gave me custody of Lillian. Roland said that she should've been taken to the office in Somerset. He also said that Lillian's mother wasn't in her right state of mind when she said that I was Lillian's father. He believes that she was delusional because she was very sick and close to dying when she told Lillian that I was her father. So, I don't know what to believe.

Mrs. Botsford: I see. Well, we're going to have to get proof that you are her father by getting a DNA test. You, her, and this Keith-guy have to all get DNA tests and only that way will anyone have proof as to who is telling the truth.

Butcher: He also said that I'm an unfit parent because of my past life as a villain. But I gave up being a villain when she came to live with me. I was in the process of looking for a better home for us when that Roland guy came along and took her from me. He even had the police in this city helping him. Although I don't think they were happy about it.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, I'm going to need a copy of the paper that you got from the office in Fair City, stating that you are Lillian's father. Then, if we have to, go to court.

Butcher: Well, if that's what it'll take to get her back home, then I'll do that. Can I have some of my friends helping me?

Mrs. Botsford: Of course, anyone who you believe will help you.

Butcher: Thanks. You really helped me out.

Mrs. Botsford: No problem, Butcher. You are a great person and a great dad. I know that Lillian loves you very much and she's depending on you to help her get back home to where she belongs.

Butcher: Thanks again. (Feeling a bit more happy than before, Butcher walks out of the DA's office feeling hopeful that Lillian will be able to come home again.)

(He then comes to the lair of a friend of his, Chuck.)

Chuck's Mom: Hello there, Butcher. My son isn't home right now. He robbed the bank and now he's sitting in jail.

Butcher: So, that's where he is now?

Chuck's Mom: That's right. If you're going over to talk to him, tell him that I said 'hello'.

Butcher: Will do, Ma'am. (He then heads over to the city jail and not only does he see Chuck locked up, but also a lot of his other friends.) Hey there, Guys.

Chuck: Hey there, Butcher. What brings you here?

Butcher: I don't know if you were told, but Lillian is no longer living with me.

Mr. Big: (Who's also in jail for some kind of mind-control scheme.) Finally, that kid is out of your hair and now you can go back and become a villain again.

Butcher: No, I'm not planning to do that. I'm planning to try to get Lillian back.

Mr. Big: Why? She's not living with you, which means you can go back to your old life again.

Butcher: I don't really want to. So, anyway, I was thinking that some of you can help with that.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll help. I've never seen you so happy before. She's a sweet kid and she's a thrill to have around. Don't listen to Mr. Big. He just doesn't have love for children.

LRW: I'll help you too. She's such a sweet kid.

Granny May: And she's a blessing. I'll help you too.

Whammer: Whammer will help you too, Meat-Man.

Butcher: The name's 'Butcher'.

Chuck: Don't even try. He still calls me by the wrong name.

Amazing Rope Guy: I'll help you. She shows me more respect than anyone else does.

(With the assured help from most of the other villains, Butcher returns home and goes to pick up a picture of Lillian.)

Butcher: Lillian, Daddy is going to try to bring you home. I have to get help from a lot of people in order to do so. But don't worry, you'll be able to come home soon, just be tough until that time. Daddy loves you, Lillian. So does Lil'Mittens 2. He misses you very much too. (He then gives a fatherly kiss to the girl's picture and then sets it down on the table.)

The End…

A Surprise is about to happen…


	7. Chapter 7

The Fight For Lillian

(It has been several weeks since Lillian was taken from her father, James Andrews, AKA the Butcher.)

(She is now living in a small, dark, locked room in her grandmother's house.)

(When she's not in her room, she does endless chores for her grandmother.)

Edna: (She opens the door and kicks Lillian's bed, waking her up.) Lillian, it's time for you to get up and make me breakfast!

Lillian: I don't know how to make breakfast.

Edna: Well, I don't care. And I want you to make me eggs and bacon.

Lillian: I don't know how to do that and my dad said I'm not allowed to use a stove because I can get hurt.

Edna: You're not living with your father anymore, so you are going to do what I say and I want you to make me eggs and bacon and I want you to make me coffee. And if it's not done right, you're going to spend the rest of your day in that room and you won't be allowed out for any reasons.

Lillian: (She becomes upset and begins to cry.) I want my daddy!

Edna: (She then goes over to her and slaps her.) And I don't want you to talk about your father again! He's out of your life forever and I don't want to hear about him again! Now get going and make me breakfast, now!

(Lillian does what she's told and goes to make breakfast for her grandmother.)

Lillian: Here's your breakfast.

Edna: Very good. Now go and vacuum the living room and my room.

(Throughout the day, Lillian does nothing but chores and her grandmother doesn't do anything but watch soap operas and violent talk shows.)

(Lillian then goes back into her small and dark room.)

(Just then, Keith comes over to the house.)

Keith: (He has a letter with him.) Edna, I just got a letter from a lawyer in Fair City. She says that the judge in Fair City has ordered for me to get a DNA test to prove that Lillian is my child.

Edna: Well, we'll just have to make sure the test proves positive in our favor and after you win, you can send her to that boarding school in Boston and we'll never have to deal with her again.

Keith: Gotcha. Thanks Edna.

Edna: So when is the DNA test suppose to take place?

Keith: In about two months from now and the test has to be done in front of the judge.

Edna: We'll just have to do something to make the judge believe that you are the father and not that James Andrews.

(Meanwhile, in Fair City.)

Mrs. Botsford: (Talking to Butcher, who's visiting her in her office.) So, I sent a letter to Keith Timmons and he now knows that he has to come back here to have a DNA test.

Butcher: Thanks, Mrs. Botsford. (He then gets up and heads to his butcher shop.)

(While he works, his friend, Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy comes to see him.)

Chuck: Hey there, Butcher.

Butcher: Hey there, Chuck. What can I get for you today?

Chuck: I'm not here to buy meat. Not today, that is. I'm here to ask how are things?

Butcher: It's going ok. DA Botsford is helping me get Lillian back.

Chuck: That's great. Um, you haven't decided to come back and become a villain again, have you?

Butcher: Not really. I kind of like not being a villain.

Chuck: Well, I know you're not a villain, but when I was at the last meeting, Mr. Big was telling us that he is going to make sure that Lillian doesn't come back to you.

Butcher: How is he going to do that?

Chuck: He didn't say, but I bet he's going to use some kind of mind-control.

Butcher: Well, maybe I should get some additional help.

Chuck: You know, I'm not one to recommend her, but the best person to get for additional help is probably Wordgirl.

Butcher: Yeah, I was thinking that too.

Chuck: Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you later.

Butcher: Thanks for keeping me informed of what the other villains are doing.

Chuck: No problem.

(One month later, a month before heading to Fair City, Keith Timmons is meeting with Fair City villain, Mr. Big.)

Mr. Big: So, next month is the DNA test. Isn't that right?

Keith: That's correct, Sir. And you said that you have a way to make sure that I win custody of Lillian?

Mr. Big: Yes. I'm going to use this mind-control device to make the judge say the DNA test says that Lillian is your biological daughter and that you should be the one who wins custody of her.

Keith: Thanks. Can I ask, why do you want to help me, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: Because the man you're fighting against is one of my town's most notorious villains and ever since she came into his life, he had given up his evil ways and became a law-abiding citizen and with her gone for good, maybe he'll give up his good-boy life and become a villain again. Besides, I'm not too fond of children.

Keith: Well, neither am I. And once she's in my custody, I'm sending her to this very exclusive boarding school on the East coast.

Mr. Big: Well, whatever you plan to do with her is up to you.

(Keith then leaves Mr. Big's office and heads back to Somerset.)

(In Somerset, Keith is meeting with Edna at her house.)

(While Lillian is stuck in her room, Edna and Keith are having a great big dinner to celebrate.)

(Lillian then decides that she will try to escape from her grandmother's house.)

(That night, while her grandmother sleeps, Lillian pushes her bed over to the high window in her room and tries to pry it open.)

(This takes a long time and making a lot of noise, Edna wakes up and goes to check on her.)

Edna: (She opens the door and she sees Lillian trying to escape the room through the window and she becomes furious.) (She then pulls Lillian down and beats her.) YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE FROM ME!

Lillian: I want to go home! This is not home!

Edna: How dare you talk to me like that?! (She then slaps Lillian across the face.) Just for that, you are not allowed any meals for the rest of your time in this house! And if I ever see you trying this again, you'll be so sorry!

Lillian: No! (Edna slaps her one more time and then leaves her alone in the room, beatened and bruised.) (She then huddles on her bed, crying.) Daddy!

(A month later, Edna, Keith, and Lillian are heading to Fair City.)

(Their lawyer, Roland Mercer and the Somerset Foster Care Worker, Mildred Stone are also attending.)

(In the courtroom, DA Botsford, Wordgirl, and the Butcher are present, as well as a lot of Butcher's villain friends, including Eileen, the Birthday Girl, who's best friends with Lillian.)

(Also the Fair City Foster Care Worker who gave custody to Butcher in the beginning is there as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She turns back around to Eileen and whispers to her.) Eileen, try not to turn into Birthday Girl at any time during this thing. We may not win and I don't want you to make it worse.

Birthday Girl: I understand, Wordgirl. I haven't turned into Birthday Girl in a while.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I just want to make sure.

Birthday Girl: That's ok. I understand your concern. Let's just hope we win anyway.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but with Mr. Big helping the opponents, who knows what's going to happen?

(Elsewhere, Mr. Big and Leslie are sitting on the side of the opponents.)

Leslie: Sir, do you really think it's a good idea to do this?

Mr. Big: Yes, with that child gone, Butcher will give up his law-abiding life and return to villainy.

Leslie: But that little girl is the one who's going to be suffering. That other family doesn't love her, the Butcher and his father do. And, I have to be honest, I like her too.

Mr. Big: That has to do with the fact that you're a woman and that's just the way women are.

Leslie: Not necessarily. The child's maternal grandmother isn't treating her right.

Mr. Big: Leslie, let's not worry about that child right now. Let's focus on making sure that Keith and his party wins custody of her.

(Leslie still believes that this isn't right and she goes and decides to sabotage the mind-control device, without her boss' knowledge.)

Leslie: (Talking to herself.) I might get fired for this, but it's worth it.

(The Judge then enters the courtroom.)

Bailiff: ALL RISE! (After the judge sits.) YOU ALL MAY BE SEATED!

Judge: Thank you. (Reads the case.) James Andrews vs. Keith Timmons. The Case of Paternity of Lillian Andrews!

Roland: When all this is over, Lillian's name will change from Andrews to Timmons, Your Honor.

Judge: Let's not jump to conclusions. First, I have the DNA technician here to conduct the DNA test. First I will ask James Andrews to be the first to be tested first.

Mrs. Botsford: It's ok. All he's going to do is collect some of your DNA and then he'll take it to a lab where they will test all three DNA samples to see which of you men's DNA matches Lillian's the most.

Butcher: Will this hurt? I never liked going to the doctors when I was a kid because I hated things like needles.

Kid Potato: He isn't joking either. His mother and I had to drag him to the doctors' every year, kicking and screaming.

Mrs. Botsford: No this won't hurt. And I hear your pain, Sir. My kids hated needles as well.

(Wordgirl shudders at the thought of a doctor's needle.)

Kid Potato: Son, will it help if I held your hand, like I did when you were a kid?

Butcher: Um…I think I can take it now. If I can take a beating from Miss Power and survive, then this should be a breeze. (He then bravely walks over to the DNA technician and after his DNA sample is collected.) That was quite easy. Thanks for helping me through that, Mrs. Botsford. You're one great mom, just like mine was. (This makes Wordgirl even more proud of her mother.)

Mrs. Botsford: Thank you for saying so, Butcher and I'm sure your mother is proud of you right now.

Butcher: Thanks.

Judge: Next, Mr. Timmons will have his turn. (Keith takes his turn, as he proudly walks over to the technician and proudly and boldy sits as his DNA sample is collected.) And now, Lillian Andrews will have her turn.

Edna: I'm not going to allow her to get up and walk over there without me.

Judge: Ok. You may sit with her.

Lillian: No, I don't want her to sit with me. She hurts my hand. Can I request someone else to sit with me?

Judge: Sure.

Lillian: (She looks around the room.) Can Eileen sit with me?

Judge: The Birthday Girl?

Lillian: Yes, please.

Judge: What do you say, Eileen?

Birthday Girl: It'll be my honor to do so.

Edna: No, not some stupid teenager.

Birthday Girl: I'm not stupid! (She's about to increase in size and her skin is turning a pale shade of green.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then puts her hand on Eileen's shoulder in order to calm her down.) Eileen, remember what we talked about?

Birthday Girl: Sorry.

Judge: Ma'am, Lillian has requested Miss Eileen to sit with her. I'm going to approve of that request.

Lillian: Thank you.

(Just then, Lillian walks over to the technician.)

DNA Technician: Ok, Lillian, this won't hurt a bit.

Lillian: Ok. (While she sits with Eileen, holding onto her hand, the technician takes samples of Lillian's DNA.) Was that all?

DNA Technician: That was all, Sweetie. You are a brave girl.

Lillian: Thank you. And thank you, Eileen for sitting with me.

Birthday Girl: No problem. Did you see me almost turn into Birthday Girl?

Lillian: Yeah, do you really do that when you get mad?

Birthday Girl: Yeah. I'll tell you more about it another time.

Lillian: Ok. And, I don't think you're stupid. I think you're very smart.

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Lillian. Go on back to those people now.

Lillian: Ok. It was good seeing you again.

Birthday Girl: Same here.

(When Lillian goes to sit down next to Edna.)

Edna: Just you wait until we get home. You're going to pay for that humiliation.

(Wordgirl had heard that and becomes worried.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispers to her mother.) Mrs. Botsford, I just heard that woman, Edna threatening Lillian.

Mrs. Botsford: It's going to be alright, Wordgirl. The techinican is going to go and test the DNA samples and see which man is Lillian's biological father.

Judge: While that is going on, we will discuss what will be best for Lillian, no matter what the tests prove.

Mrs. Botsford: (She stands up.) I'm representing James Andrews and I know what kind of person he is. I've seen Mr. Andrews and Lillian together and they are so happy and he's a great father, despite his past life as one of Fair City's most notorious villains, known as the Butcher.

Roland: Do you really think it's wise for a child to live with a former villain? I mean, just because he has given up committing crimes, doesn't mean that the urge to commit crime again isn't there.

Mrs. Botsford: True. You do have a good point. But I have someone here who's also a child and she's knows him better than I do. I will like to call Wordgirl to the stand.

(Wordgirl floats to the witness stand.)

Roland: How's she doing that?

Wordgirl/Becky: How am I doing what?

Roland: Floating in midair like that. It's not natural, it can't be real.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have the super-natural ability to fly.

Bailiff: You swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I do, Sir.

Mrs. Botsford: So, Wordgirl, you've battled the Butcher a lot in the past.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's correct. In fact, he's the first real villain I battled. Prior to him, it was just the occasional criminal or something like that.

Mrs. Botsford: Did you ever find him intimidating?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, maybe a little at first, but as I got to know overtime, he's pretty harmless. More like a big teddy bear.

Butcher: Aww, thanks. That was nice to hear.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

Mrs. Botsford: So, what was it like when Lillian first came to live with him?

Wordgirl/Becky: At first, he was kind of reluctant to take her in because of his lifestyle. I think he was thinking of her needs and not his so much. He didn't want her living that kind of life. But when she said that his late ex-wife's family had blamed her for the death of her mother and refused to take her into their homes, he immediately said that he would change his life around so that he could be a great dad to her and he has. He personally went to his friends, the other villains, and announced that he is giving up his villainy life in order to raise his daughter right. One of his fellow villains wasn't too happy about it, but most of them supported his decision.

Mrs. Botsford: Thank you, Wordgirl. No more questions, Your Honor.

Roland: (He then gets his turn to question Wordgirl.) So, you have super-natural powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I don't know if that's important right now.

Roland: Oh, I say it is. I don't think Lillian should be associatating with people who are super-natural freaks and live in a town where such freaks are allowed to roam free.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think it should matter. What if Lillian inherits her father's super powers?

Roland: She's not because he's not her father.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just saying, what if she is the daughter of the Butcher and she begins to shoot foodstuff, just like Butcher and Kid Potato?

Keith: (Stands up.) May I say something about that?

Judge: You may.

Keith: Well, if we find out that she has such a power, then we'll have to deal with it in our own way.

Butcher: (He then stands up.) May I say something?

Judge: Sure thing.

Butcher: What's wrong with having a super power like mine and my father's?

Keith: It's not natural and it shouldn't be allowed in today's society.

Wordgirl/Becky: Excuse me, but my whole town is full of people with special powers and all. We are all treated equally in our town. I'm not treated any differently than say, that man, with the sandwich-shaped head is.

Chuck: People do treat us all pretty well.

Keith: Something is wrong with this city.

Judge: We run a very good town and we treat our citizens equally. When they commit crimes, they get sent to jail. When they do something good for the town, they are rewarded.

Keith: I just know that I'll win anyway. I have help.

Judge: We will have a recess and the technician will come back in and read the results of the DNA test. Plus, I will read the papers from the Foster Care Office in Fair City that first granted Mr. Andrews custody of Lillian.

(As they exit the room, Butcher watches as Edna grabs onto Lillian's arm and pulls her viciously out of the room. He also sees her mouthing something to the child, in a very harsh way.)

Butcher: I don't like what those people are doing to her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I overheard them saying that Mr. Big is going to use mind-control to make sure that Keith wins custody. (She decides to walk over to Mr. Big herself.)

Mr. Big: Wordgirl, hey, how are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok. Mr. Big, I came here, hoping the you would reconsider and not use mind-control to let Keith win.

Mr. Big: But that way, Lillian can go and live with him and Butcher can come back to the Association. You know, like in the old days.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand that you miss seeing Butcher at the Association, but you seem to be thinking of yourself and not what's best for Lillian. Butcher quit because he was thinking of what's best for her and not himself.

Mr. Big: Well, Granny May has kids and grandkids and she's still a villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: They don't live with her either. And she made Eugene help her commit crimes. She accepted it when he wanted to quit. Did you not hear what Keith said about the citizens of this town? He said that we're all a bunch of freaks and that there's something wrong with this city.

Mr. Big: And?

Wordgirl/Becky: He was insulting you as well. Weren't you born here?

Mr. Big: Yes, I was born here in 1957. I went to Woodview Elementary. I became the top business man of this city.

Wordgirl/Becky: But you use mind-control and that isn't natural. As far as they are concerned, that is as freaky as me flying in the air. And if Lillian has a power, like Butcher's and Kid Potato's, he's going to want to send her away or something. At least that's the impression I got. Do you really want to help a man who thinks you're a freak, just like me or Butcher or Chuck or Eileen? We live in a town where people like us are treated the same as everyone else.

Mr. Big: He didn't call me a freak.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, he probably didn't say it to you, but he could be thinking that.

Mr. Big: But…

Wordgirl/Becky: And did you see the harsh way that woman took Lillian out of the courtroom? Would you like someone to do that to you, when you're a small child?

Mr. Big: I know how that feels. My father used to do that to me all the time when I was younger. I didn't like it. But he said that children and business don't mix. My mother sometimes did also. My family is like a harsher verison of Victoria Best's family.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. I'm sorry to hear that but do you think it's right to see someone do that to someone like Lillian? Plus they blame her for the death of her mother and they tend to punish her because of that.

Mr. Big: Really? They didn't tell me that part. (He begins to think about what Wordgirl said and looks back at Lillian, who's still in Edna's tight grip and then he sees Butcher, looking rather sad and he remembers how kind he treated Lillian, when he brought her to the Association and how she showed no fear as she introduced herself to the other villains and how much they cared for her.) You know what, Wordgirl? You're right. I'm not going to help that man get custody of Lillian. (He then hands the mind-control device to Leslie.) Leslie, take this away and have it destroyed.

Leslie: Sir, I need to tell you that before the trial started, I sabotaged it. It wouldn't have worked anyway. I didn't like seeing that man treat that little girl so mean and I believe that she needs to come home with Butcher.

Mr. Big: You know, normally, I would've been upset with that, but now, I'm glad that you did that. (He then gives Leslie a hug and bends down to Wordgirl.) Thanks to you too, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Even the biggest and most wealthiest villainous business man in the city needs help to see the light every now and then. I've even made mistakes before many times.

Mr. Big: Thanks.

(Everyone is called back into the courtroom to continue with the case.)

Judge: Now, I have the results of the DNA test with me. But I would like to point out that doesn't mean that's where Lillian will go to live. We have to think about what's best for Lillian and not ourselves.

Roland: (Stands up.) Your Honor, does that mean that my client can still get custody of Lillian?

Judge: Yes, but he'll have to prove that he will raise her the way she needs to be.

(Roland then sits back down and shakes hands with Keith as Edna looks down at Lillian, as she continues to hold tightly onto her arm, preventing her from leaving.)

Edna: You see, we're going to win anyway and you'll never see that man again, Lillian. (Lillian doesn't say anything, but sits there feeling sad and hopeless.)

Judge: Now, I will read the results of the DNA test. (He opens the envelope, which was given to him by the technician who conducted the tests.) And, it's proven that 99% that Mr. James Andrews is the biological father of Lillian Andrews. (He and his friends smile and cheer.) But, as I said, just because she's his biological daughter, doesn't mean that he's fit to raise her.

Roland: So, does that mean that you're still going to award my client custody of the child?

Keith: (Stands up.) Yes, I believe he is. I'm more fit to raise her because after today, she's going to go to a very exclusive and highly prestigious boarding school, where she will receive the best education in the country.

(As they are talking, Lillian's hands begin to glow a little, then all of the sudden, a piece of fruit appears.)

Edna: (She sees the apple and takes it away.) Where did you get that?

Lillian: I don't know. It just appeared like magic.

Edna: You must be some kind of freak! Keith, she's a freak!

Keith: What? Are you sure?

Edna: She said that this apple just appeared like magic.

Butcher: She has a food-based super power, like me and my father?

Kid Potato: This is great news. She can make fruit appear.

Keith: I don't think so. She must've snucked this in somehow. Where did you get this, Lillian?

Lillian: I just said. My hands started to glow and then this apple appeared. Just like when Daddy's hands glow and meat appears. Or when potatoes appear for Grandpa.

Keith: I'm not going to have some freak in my home! There has to be a way to make it go away.

Butcher: No, it's a natural superpower. You can't make it go away.

Kid Potato: And that doesn't make her a freak. It makes her special like her father and I.

Keith: Fine, if you want to keep her, you can. I don't want a freak child in my house or in my family.

Edna: Neither do I. (She stands up and lets go of Lillian and brushes herself off, as if Lillian is full of germs or something.) Ewww, and I had you in my house. You filthy freak.

Judge: Ok, in the light of what just happened and from what I just witnessed, Lillian is now going to be forever in the custody of her biological father, James Andrews. (He pounds the small courtroom hammer onto the judge's table, thus ending the court case and declaring that Butcher wins custody of Lillian.)

(Everyone stands up and cheers, as Lillian is reunited with her father and grandfather.)

Butcher: (He awaits as she runs to his embrace.) Come to Daddy, Sweetie.

Lillian: Daddy! Daddy! I missed you so much! They were mean to me, Daddy.

Butcher: Well, you don't have to worry about them ever again. Ok?

Lillian: OK. Are you happy that I have a power like yours and Grandpa's?

Butcher: That was a special moment for all of us. And your power is actually healthier than mine or Grandpa's.

Kid Potato: Yeah, I have to admit, he's right about that.

Lillian: Can I see if I can do it again?

Butcher: Sure. That was your first time summoning fruit?

Lillian: Yeah.

Butcher: Well, it takes time to learn how to control your powers. It took me a long time to get my powers under control as well.

Lillian: (Trying it again, she summons another apple.) Another apple.

Butcher: (He sees that she's frustrated.) Hey, it's ok. You'll get the hang of it one day.

Kid Potato: You sure will.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy about all of this, but Lillian, how will you use your new super power? Are you going to become a villain, like your father and grandfather, or are you going to use your power for good?

Lillian: Um, can I use it for good?

Butcher: That is a very good idea. You can be the first in our family to use your power for good and not evil.

Lillian: What about my grandma? Did she have a super power like yours?

Butcher: I don't really remember.

Kid Potato: I'm not too sure myself. Well anyway, I'm proud of you Lillian.

(Butcher than lifts Lillian up and now she's sitting on his shoulders as they leave the courtroom.)

(When they leave the courthouse, they see Keith, Edna, and Roland standing there watching them and they are about to walk over to them to say something harsh and mean when they become dazed and confused.)

Mr. Big: (Using a mind-control device on Edna, Keith, and Roland.) Don't even think about it. You think the citizens of my town are freaks? As a citizen of Fair City, myself, I want you to leave and not return.

Edna, Keith, & Roland: (In dazed voices.) We will leave Fair City and not return. (They repeat the phrase several times as they leave Fair City.)

(Keith, Edna, and Roland head back to Somerset.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She floats over to Mr. Big.) Mr. Big, I'm proud of you for doing that.

Mr. Big: Really? You are?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that's the only time I can think where you used your mind-control to help out someone other than yourself.

Leslie: I agree with her, Sir. I'm proud of you as well.

Mr. Big: Thanks.

(Later that day, Butcher and Lillian return to his lair.)

Lillian: (When she walks into the home, she runs over to her kitty.) Lil'Mittens 2, I missed you too. (She then hugs her kitty.)

(Two months later, Butcher is driving down the street in a new car that he purchased from the money he made from his butcher shop and he pulls into the driveway of a small, but nice house.)

Butcher: Well, here we are.

Lillian: Is this going to be our new house?

Butcher: Sure is. Do you like it?

Lillian: Yes, I do. What do you think, Lil'Mittens 2? (Lil'Mittens 2 meows.) He likes it too, Daddy.

Butcher: This is the beginning of a new life for us.

Lillian: You're the best, Daddy. (She then hugs him.) Can we go on a picnic?

Butcher: Sure can. (They then head to the park.) So, we didn't bring any food with us.

Lillian: Yes we did. (She had perfected the use of her powers and summons two fruit salads with strawberries and watermelons.) Here's mine.

Butcher: Great. (He then summons two hotdogs.) Here's mine. Great use of your powers, by the way.

Lillian: Thanks. Can I call myself the Fruit Girl?

Butcher: That sounds perfect. Kid Potato, The Butcher, and, now, the Fruit Girl.

(A month later, Butcher and Lillian move into their new house.)

(On the night on their first day, Butcher and Lillian are getting ready for bed.)

Lillian: Daddy, can you read to me?

Butcher: I'm not that great of a reader, but how about I tell you a made-up story?

Lillian: Ok.

(After Butcher tells her a made-up story, he goes to tuck her into bed.)

Butcher: You get some sleep now.

Lillian: Ok Daddy. I love you and I missed you very much.

Butcher: I missed you too, Pumpkin. (Gives her a good-night kiss.) I love you too.

Lillian: When can we visit the rest of your friends again?

Butcher: Maybe I'll invite them over here for a barbecue or something.

Lillian: Can we invite Wordgirl and Eileen?

Butcher: Sure, I don't see why not. Now get some sleep.

Lillian: Ok. I love you, Daddy.

Butcher: Love ya, too.

(He turns off the lights and lets her sleep, as he heads for his bedroom.)

(That night, they both had pleasant dreams and are happy being together again and hopefully, they won't have to worry about Edna, Keith, or anyone else like them.)

The End…

The Drama is over…

But there's more story to come…


	8. Chapter 8

Life With A Preteen

(It's been six years since Lillian had come to live with her birth father, The Butcher.)

(Lillian is now 11 years old and beginning her first day at Woodview Middle School.)

Lillian: Dad, it's time to get up.

Butcher: Thanks Sweetie. You really keep me on schedule. (He then goes to get ready for his job at his own butcher shop, which is located next door to his friends, The Baker and The Candlestick Maker.) So do you need help with your lunch?

Lillian: Sure, can I have a piece of bologna, no wait, a slice of roast beef?

Butcher: (Conjures up a single slice of roast beef.) There you go.

Lillian: Thanks. (She then goes to make a roast beef sandwich with mayo, lettace, and pickle.) I think I want a tomato with it too. (She had inherited the ability to conjure up food products, like her father and grandfather. But instead of conjuring up meat or potato products, Lillian conjures up fruit and she conjures up a small tomato and slices it.) There we go. And an apple for dessert. (She then conjures up an apple.)

Butcher: Wow, you do that very well.

Lillian: Thanks. I've practice that for a long time now. I think I've got the hand of it. I even went on the internet to find out all the different types of fruit in the world and I practice conjuring those up as well.

Butcher: Wow, you're smart. So, do you have everything for your first day of school?

Lillian: Yep. I'm all ready.

(Just then, a car pulls up and they hear the honking of the horn.)

Birthday Girl: Hello Lillian, I came here to give you a drive to school.

Lillian: Thanks. (She walks out of the house.) Bye Dad! I love you!

Butcher: I love you too.

(They hug and Lillian gets into the back seat of Eileen's new car that her mother bought her for her 16th birthday, a year earlier.)

Birthday Girl: So, are you excited about starting Middle School?

Lillian: Yeah, I am. I'm kind of nervous too.

Birthday Girl: Don't be. You'll do great there.

Lillian: So are you a Senior now?

Birthday Girl: That's right. This is my last year of high school and next year, my friends and I are going to Fair City College.

Lillian: Wow, I like to go to college someday too.

Birthday Girl: You will. So what do you want to be when you're older?

Lillian: I'm not sure yet. What about you?

Birthday Girl: I'm going to be a party planner. I'm going to open my own business and help people plan parties of all kinds. Not just for birthdays either. There will be anniversaries, wedding receptions, grad parties, etc.

Lillian: Wow, that sounds great.

Birthday Girl: I have another friend who wants to open her own art gallery and another friend who wants to work for the Big City Times. We all have something we want to do after high school and we want to go to college so we can do those things.

Lillian: Great. So who are we picking up now?

Birthday Girl: I'm picking up this new friend of mine, his name is Robert David.

Lillian: A boy?

Birthday Girl: Yep. (They head for Robert's house and she honks the horn.)

Robert: Hey Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Hey Robert.

(After entering the car, Robert leans over and he and Eileen share a kiss.)

Lillian: Did you two kiss?

Birthday Girl: Yes, Robert is my boyfriend. We've been dating for about a year or so.

Robert: My family and I moved here like two years ago and I met Eileen at a school dance in our sophmore year.

(Later, Eileen drops off Lillian at Woodview Middle.)

Birthday Girl: See you later, Lillian. Have a good day.

Lillian: Ok. (She then meets up with her friends at the school.) Hey everyone!

Olivia: Hey Lillian, how was your summer?

Lillian: Great Olivia.

(Lillian's female friends are Olivia Hunter, Belinda Jasper, Tina Timmons, and Alexis Steller. Lillian guy friends are Trevor Sinclair, Vincent Roberts, Xavier Miller, Ian Edwards, and Darren Carlson.)

(They all head to their first classes and then meet up at lunch.)

Olivia: So I heard that Tina Timmons is dating Ian Edwardson.

Lillian: Yeah, I heard that too. Hello Tina!

Tina: Hi everyone. So, are any of you trying out for the cheerleaders?

Lillian: I was thinking about doing that.

Olivia: Sounds like fun.

Belinda: I'm not. I'm trying for the swim team.

Alexis: I'm joining the drama club and the school choir.

Tina: Well, for those interested in cheerleading, here's a flyer. Try-outs are this Friday at 2:30.

Lillian: Actually, my best friend, Eileen is a cheerleader over at the high school.

Tina: Oh that will be so cool to be on the high school cheerleader squad.

Olivia: Maybe your friend, Eileen will like to help us practice for try-outs.

Lillian: Yeah, but she has a boyfriend.

Olivia: So, he can come and watch or something.

Alexis: Does anyone want to come and watch me audition for the school play?

Belinda: We'll come to that. Hey, I know what we can all do. This weekend, we should all go to the mall and get our ears pierced.

Lillian: My dad said I can't get mine pierced until I'm at least 14.

Belinda: Maybe you can try to talk your dad into letting you get it done before that.

Lillian: We'll see.

(Later that day, Eileen comes and picks up Lillian from school.)

Birthday Girl: So, how was your first day at Woodview Middle?

Lillian: Good. I'm trying out for the cheerleaders.

Birthday Girl: That's great. I was a cheerleader in the sixth grade too.

Lillian: I know, so my friends, Olivia and Tina want to come by my house so we can be ready for try-outs this Friday and we were wondering if you would like to come and help us practice?

Birthday Girl: Oh, I would really love to come and help you and your friends practice. I'm on the Varsity squad in Fair City High and I know how to practice for try-outs. If you want, I can ask two of my friends to come along as well. Becky Botsford and Victoria Best are also on the Varsity Squad. (At this point, Becky's friends know that she's Wordgirl, but Lillian and her friends don't.)

(Later, Eileen drops Lillian off at the Butcher shop and Lillian heads inside.)

Lillian: Hey Dad!

Butcher: Hey there, Kiddo. How was school today?

Lillian: Great. I'm trying out for the cheerleaders and I want to get my ears pierced this weekend, with my friends.

Butcher: Great idea to try-out for cheerleaders, but you're not going to get your ears pierced until you are 14. We discussed that when you were younger.

Lillian: I know. But my friends are getting theirs pierced. Why can't I do what they do?

Butcher: Because I'm your father and not theirs and I don't think you need to get them pierced right now.

Lillian: You have pierced ears.

Butcher: I got my pierced when I was 30 and I got them pierced for a reason I don't want to discuss right now. And I told you that I would let you have those flower earrings when you get your ears pierced at 14 and not any sooner.

Lillian: Fine, I won't get my ears pierced. (She throws her hand in the air, out of frustration and disappointment and a bunch of strawberries come shooting out of her hands.) Sorry Dad.

Butcher: It's ok. Clean it up, please.

(Lillian goes to clean up the strawberries off the floor of the butcher shop and is still upset because she feels that her dad isn't being reasonable by not letting her get her ears pierced, with her friends.)

(She then goes to her room and produces a bunch of red grapes and begins to eat them, as she does her homework.)

(The next afternoon, after school, Eileen, along with her friends, Becky and Victoria, come over to Lillian's house to help her and her friend, Olivia and Tina practice for cheerleader try-outs.)

Birthday Girl: Ok, let me see what you got first. (Lillian and her two friends do a cheer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That's very good, but you should be a little louder.

Victoria: That's right. You're going to perform for a crowd of screaming sports fans and they need to be able to hear you over the crowd.

Birthday Girl: Try again. But this time, be a little louder. Watch my friends and I. (She, Becky, and Victoria perform the same cheer, but louder.) There, like that.

Lillian: OK. (She and her two friends perform the cheer again, but louder.) How was that?

Birthday Girl: Very good. And you three need to smile. That way it shows how happy and cheerful you are and that tells the crowd that you have spirit for your school's team.

Olivia: Wow, your friend and her friends are very good, Lillian.

Tina: I don't think we'll ever get as good as they are.

Victoria: Sure you will. You just have to practice and you can be the best, just like us.

Lillian: Where's that other friend of yours, the other blonde girl? The shy one?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, Violet? She's doing an art project for the Art Fair at our school.

Birthday Girl: Plus, she's in the drama club.

Victoria: Along with my boyfriend, Hunter Throbheart.

(Later, after Olivia and Tina leave for home, Lillian goes to talk to Eileen and her friends, who are still there.)

Lillian: Thanks for helping my friends and I practice for Friday's try-outs. And I asked my dad if I can get my ears pierced and he said that I have to wait until I'm 14. I don't think it's fair.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, your dad is in charge and he gets to decide when you are ready for such things. I know, ear piercing isn't a big deal, but if he says that you have to wait until you're 14, then that's the way it is.

Lillian: It's not fair.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, it may not seem fair, but he's doing his best to raise you right and all. (She hears a car honking outside.) Well, I have to go.

Lillian: Who's that?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's Tobey, my boyfriend. He's in the robotics club and builds small robots and takes them to battle robots that other kids had built. He used to build them to destroy the city, but now he builds them for robot competitions. It's must nicer than destroying buildings. Well, see you all. (She heads to Tobey's car and they greet each other with a kiss.)

Lillian: Do you all kiss your boyfriends?

Victoria: Sure, that shows him that you love him. (She then gets into her own Mercedes convertible and drives away.) See ya!

Birthday Girl: I see that you still have the tea set that I gave you.

Lillian: Yeah, I'm thinking of getting rid of it though. I'm getting too old for tea parties.

Birthday Girl: That sounds like a good idea. But how about you wait awhile before getting rid of it? It could become an heirloom.

Lillian: An heirloom? You mean an object that's passed down from generation to generation?

Birthday Girl: Something like that. You know, you're pretty good with words. Like my friend, Becky.

Lillian: Thanks. I'm helping my dad with his vocabulary a lot too.

Birthday Girl: That's good.

Lillian: (She sees Eileen getting up to head home.) Um, would you like something to eat before you go?

Birthday Girl: Sure thing.

Lillian: (She conjures up three different apples.) I have three different apples. One is a Red Delicious. One is a Golden Delicious. And one is a Macintosh apple.

Birthday Girl: Hmmm, I think I'll take the Golden Delicious apple.

Lillian: There you go.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. (She heads to her car.) See you later and good luck on the try-outs.

(That Friday, Lillian, Olivia, Tina, and several other six graders go to try-out for cheerleaders.)

(And after a few hours of try-outs.)

Jenna: (Eighth grade cheerleader captain and her co-captain, Marcie begin to name the girls who made the squad.) Ok. The names of the girls who made the squad are Josaphine Marx, Lillian, Andrews, Olivia Hunter, Tina Timmons, and Helen Kady. Congratulations to all of those who made it and for those who didn't, we'll have another try-out in Spring for next year.

Marcie: Now for those who made the squad, please pick up your uniforms and pom-poms on Monday. Right now, Jenna is going to hand out the schedule of events that we'll be participating in.

Jenna: Practices will be Mondays and Wednesdays at 3:00pm, after school. And if you wish to practice on you own, I will be giving out a book of the cheers that we will be doing, next Monday.

(Later, after try-outs, Lillian, Olivia, and Tina head to meet up with the rest of their friends and they all head home for the day.)

Lillian: (She comes bursting into the butcher shop, full of glee and excitement.) Dad, I just got on the cheerleader squad!

Butcher: That's great to hear. You know that your mother was a cheerleader when I met her.

Lillian: Really?

Butcher: Yeah, she was one of the best on the squad. Oh, I forgot to tell you. My friends, Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman are getting married and they want you to be a junior bridesmaid.

Lillian: Really? When are they getting married?

Butcher: Sometime next Spring. June, I believe. Say, how about if the two of us go to the beach this weekend?

Lillian: Yes! That sounds like fun. I'll just have to tell my friends that I'm going to spend the weekend with my dad at the beach. (She then goes to call her friends and informs them that she and her dad are going to be spending some father/daughter time at the beach and they are ok with it.)

Butcher: And, next Saturday, my friends at the Association are planning a retirement party for Granny May. She's retiring from villain-life and we all decided to get together and give her a party.

Lillian: Ok.

(That next Saturday, Butcher and Lillian head over to the Villains' Association to attend a retirement party for Granny May. Not only are all the city's villains there, but also Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are in attendance as well.)

Butcher: Hey there, Wordgirl. I haven't seen you in ages.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Butcher. I see that you're still doing a great job with Lillian. I was told that she's a cheerleader.

Butcher: Yeah, she is. So, um, what have you been doing in these past few years?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not too much. (She then sees Doc and LRW holding hands and everything.) And don't you think it's great that Doc is getting married?

Butcher: Yes, I always knew they had a thing for each other. So, did you get invited to their wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yes. Lady Redundant Woman asked me to be one of her bridesmaids.

Butcher: Wow. She asked Lillian to be a junior bridesmaid.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great too.

Butcher: So, are you dating these days?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I'm dating Tobey.

Butcher: You know, I knew you always liked him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes I guess I did. I just didn't like it when he took his robots into the city and destroyed buildings. But now, he's using his robot-building skills for better usage.

(Elsewhere.)

Birthday Girl: So, you got on the cheerleader squad? I knew you could do it.

Lillian: Thanks to you and your friends. So, is your boyfriend with you?

Birthday Girl: Yeah, he's around somewhere. Talking to Hunter and Tobey.

Lillian: I still can't believe that you three were villains too.

Birthday Girl: Believe it. I even actually stole something once. I stole these Pretty Princess figurines from the Jewerly Store clerk and I actually framed Wordgirl and she was taken to jail for it. Now I look back on that and I know that wasn't a nice thing to do. Wordgirl and I have become very good friends in the last few years or so. Same thing with Victoria and Tobey. All three of us gave Wordgirl a hard time, when we were younger.

Lillian: So, what are you going to do next year?

Birthday Girl: My friends and I are going to college. Becky, Violet, Victoria, and I are going to get an apartment near campus. Victoria's parents are going to help us with that part. They're rather wealthy.

Lillian: I see. So will I ever see you again?

Birthday Girl: Sure you will. I'm only going to Fair City College. I'm not going anywhere far from here.

Lillian: Are you and your boyfriend going to get married?

Birthday Girl: We're thinking about it. But not for awhile. We're only 17 right now.

Lillian: I know if and when I get married and if I have a daughter, I want to name her after you, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. Maybe I'll name my first daughter, Lillian. You know, Lillian, you're the first person in town to want to be my friend. Before you came along, I used to bully people into being my friends and no one really liked that too much. I used to bully Becky and Violet the most, I think.

Lillian: I've been told that you used to be that way to a lot of people and I've had older kids ask me how am I able to get along with you so well. I tell them that you're fun to be around and you're not all that bad.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. You are a very nice girl.

(Later that day, the party ends and Butcher and Lillian head home.)

Lillian: Dad, I feel bad for Eileen. She said that she used to be a bully when she was younger.

Butcher: Yeah, she was. I remember her being like that as well. She used to scared everyone, when she grew into a green monster. My friends, the Baker and the Candlestick Maker remember that one time, on Earth Day, she got mad at them because she used to think that everyday was her birthday and she thought that the Earth Day celebration was one of her birthdays and she stole a cake that Baker made. And Wordgirl had to come to calm her down. (Refer to the episode: Earth Day Girl.) She always seemed to have a talent for doing that. And another time, Mr. Big had mind-controlled the town's parents into thinking that everyday was their kids' birthdays and they bought everything in his store and when Eileen came to buy some more toys, there was nothing for her to buy and she got very mad at him and grew into Birthday Girl. (Refer to the episode: Birthday Town.)

Lillian: She also said that I'm the first person in town to actually want to be her friend.

Butcher: Yeah, you are. Most people, including the other two villain kids, Tobey and Victoria, didn't really want to be her friend because of her personality. But I'm glad that you chose look past that and become her first true friend. She really needed someone like you in her life.

Lillian: What about Wordgirl?

Butcher: Wordgirl tries to be friends with everyone, including those of us that are and were villains. She was always trying to get us to turn our lives around and become good citizens. Most of us, including myself, didn't really want to change. She is a very bright young woman. Always helpful and kind to those of us that were and still are villains. When I used to go to villain conventions in other towns, we would meet villains from other places and we would tell them about Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface and most of the time, the villains from other towns said that we Fair City villains are the luckiest villains around because we have a super hero who doesn't use extreme violence on her villains. Most of the other villains have a super hero who would use extreme violence.

Lillian: What about Dr. Two-Brains? I asked Wordgirl about him once and she said that they were friends before he became a villain.

Butcher: Yeah, he even helped her when she was first battling me. (Refer to the Wordgirl shorts.) She cares about him, just like she cares about the rest of us, but her friendship with him is special.

Lillian: Dad, I love being here in this town. So much goes on and it's never dull being here. And I love living with you too.

Butcher: I love you living with me too, Lillian.

The End…

Next, events that maybe tragic…


	9. Chapter 9

An Untimely Loss

(Lillian has just turned 12 and is enjoying her birthday party at the skating rink.)

Lillian: Thanks for the party, Dad.

Butcher: No problem, Sweetie. All for my little girl on her twelfth birthday.

Olivia: Lillian, you dad is the best!

Lillian: Yes, I agree with you.

(She then goes to skate with her friends on the rink.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (At this point, Butcher and Lillian now know that Wordgirl and Becky are the same person and are keeping the information to themselves.) You did a very good job with this party, Butcher.

Butcher: Thanks. It was kind of expensive. But my daughter is worth it.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are a great dad. So are you all prepared for Doc's wedding in June?

Butcher: Yes, I sure am. What about you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I am.

Butcher: I should congratulate you and your friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why?

Butcher: Because don't you graduate from high school soon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, we are. I'm so excited. This Fall, we're all going to Fair City College and my three friends and I are getting an apartment near the college. I'm going to finally be moving out of my parents house.

Butcher: What's going to happen to your sidekick?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy wants to stay with my parents. Victoria's sidekick is staying with her parents as well.

(Later after the party is over, Butcher and Lillian head home.)

Lillian: Thanks again for the party, Dad.

Butcher: I'm glad you had fun.

Lillian: So, where are we going now?

Butcher: We still have to go and pick up the dress you're going to wear for the wedding in June. Miss Bixby ordered it and we need to go and pick it up and all.

Lillian: Ok.

(They then head to the formal wear shop to pick up Lillian's junior bridesmaid gown and veil.)

Shop Clerk: Hello, may I help you?

Butcher: Hi, I'm James Andrews and I'm here to pick up my daughter's junior bridesmaid dress.

Shop Clerk: Oh yes, let me get that right now. (Five minutes later.) Here you go, Sir.

Butcher: Thanks.

Lillian: Dad, I think we should look it over before heading home.

Butcher: Good idea. (He then looks it over and sees nothing wrong with it.)

Shop Clerk: Your daughter is a very smart shopper.

Butcher: I don't want to brag, but thanks. Let's go home now, Lillian.

Lillian: Ok. (She gets into the car.) I'm hungry. (She then conjures up a banana.) Want a banana, Dad?

Butcher: No, thanks. I got to say, you seem to be very good with your powers and I'm pleased that you're not using them for evil purposes, unlike I did and your grandfather did.

(In June, Lillian and her father, along with many other people are attending Fair City's high school graduation ceremony.)

Principal: (After the Valedictorian speech.) I want to congratulate this year's high school graduates!

(After they all receive their diplomas.)

Lillian: I saw you get your diploma, Eileen. That was so cool.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. I'm so happy that I'm out of high school.

Lillian: I'm happy for you. (They hug like sisters.)

(Later that weekend, Lillian is getting ready to be a junior bridesmaid at Doc and LRW's wedding.)

Butcher: Are you almost ready?

Lillian: Ready Dad.

Butcher: Wow, you look very nice. (He begins to shed some tears of pride and joy.)

Lillian: Dad, are you crying?

Butcher: No, I have something in my eyes. Can you wait for me in the car?

(Later, they arrive and Lillian heads to where LRW is getting ready for the wedding ceremony.)

Lillian: Wow, I love your dress.

LRW: Thanks for the compliments, praise, admiration. So are you ready to walk down the aisle?

Lillian: I'm a little nervous too.

LRW: It's ok. I'm kind of nervous, worried, panicky right now as well.

(Later, after the ceremony, everyone is gathered together for the reception.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You did very well, Lillian. And you are one very pretty junior bridesmaid.

Lillian: Thanks. Do you really only eat cheese?

Dr. Two-Brains: I sometimes eat crackers and apples with my cheese. But I forgot to order apples.

Lillian: Well, if you need some apples, let me see what I can do about that. (She then conjures up at least 100 apples.) There you go.

Dr. Two-Brains: Excellent work. Thank you so much.

Lillian: No problem. (She then looks around for her father and sees her dancing with a woman who looks like LRW, but not in the same dress.) Who's my dad dancing with?

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh that's Dupey. She's a copy of my wife and your father loves her a lot.

Lillian: My dad is in love with a copy of Mrs. Boxleitner?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sounds odd, but this is an odd town. But that doesn't make it a bad town.

Lillian: My dad seems to like her a lot. (When Lillian sees her father dancing with Dupey, she doesn't feel any type of jealousy, but she feels that this woman is perfect for her father. Maybe he'll marry her and become a part of their family. Dupey could be her new mom.)

(Later that night, after the wedding ends and Doc and LRW leave for their honeymoon, Lillian goes to ask her father about Dupey.)

Butcher: Hey, I thought you were getting ready for bed.

Lillian: I am. I was going to ask you about that woman you were dancing with. Dupey?

Butcher: Oh Dupey? She and I go way back and I fell in love with her. But she and I never really got together because she's a vegetarian and I'm not.

Lillian: Well, do you love her and does she love you?

Butcher: Yeah, but we don't have a lot in common.

Lillian: So? Love is more important than diet preferences. Next time you see her, ask her out. If she makes you happy and you make her happy, than that's all that matters.

Butcher: I'll think about it. Well, you seem to be a great help with things like that.

Lillian: Dad, I love you and I want you to be happy.

Butcher: Like I said, I'll think about it.

(Lillian gives her father and good-night kiss and hug and heads to bed.)

(Since it's Summer vacation, Lillian spends more time with her friends.)

(Today, she and her friends are in the park.)

Belinda: Hey Lillian, can you pass me a pear or peach?

Lillian: Ok. (She conjures up a peach and hands it to Belinda.) There you go.

Belinda: Thanks. It's cool to have a friend who can make free food appear.

Lillian: Thanks.

(As the Summer draws to a close, Lillian is spending her last day of freedom, helping Eileen pack her things for college.)

Birthday Girl: So, let's see.

Lillian: So what are you going to do after college?

Birthday Girl: I would like to open my own party planning business. It'll be so cool to help others plan parties and such.

Lillian: Sounds great. Too bad we're too old for tea parties.

Birthday Girl: Who says that we're too old for tea parties? After I'm finished here, you and I can have a tea party for older people.

Lillian: Sounds great.

(Later, after Eileen finishes packing her stuff for college, she and Lillian have an tea party fit for adults.)

Birthday Girl: Here's to us. May we always be the best of friends.

Lillian: BFF's forever.

(They clink their tea cups and then drink the tea and eat on the fruit salads that Lillian conjured up.)

Birthday Girl: Lillian, there's something else I want you to have. (She then takes off her kitty necklace.) My mother gave this to me on my 3rd birthday. And now I want you to have it.

Lillian: How if you have children? Don't you want one of them to have it?

Birthday Girl: Well, I thought about it and I decided that if I have any children, I'll give them something else. So, would you like to have this?

Lillian: Thanks Eileen.

Birthday Girl: No problem.

Lillian: I'm going to miss you when you go to college.

Birthday Girl: Oh, I'm still going to be living in town.

Lillian: Great. So, why are you moving out of your mom's house?

Birthday Girl: My friends and I want to start taking care of ourselves.

Lillian: Aren't you going to miss your mom?

Birthday Girl: Sure I will and I can still visit her.

(Later that day, Eileen gets into her car and after saying good-bye to her mother and Lillian, she heads to her new apartment, which she is sharing with Becky, Violet, and Victoria.)

(Later that day, Lillian and her own friends, Olivia, Alexis, Tina, and Belinda go to hang out at Fair City Mall.)

Olivia: So, where to next?

Alexis: I think we should go to get our ears pierced.

Tina: You mean to say that you haven't gotten your ears pierced yet?

Alexis: Not just yet. But my mom said that I can get it done and she gave me the money to do so.

Belinda: My mom said that I can get my ears pierced too.

Olivia: I got mine pierced last year.

Lillian: My dad said that I can't get my ears pierced until I'm 14.

Alexis: Dads don't understand, Lillian.

Lillian: I'm sorry, I'm not going to disobey my father.

Alexis: Well ok.

(Later that day, after hanging out with her friends, Lillian heads over to spend time with her father at his butcher shop.)

Lillian: Hey there, Dad.

Butcher: Hey there, Lillian. How was the mall?

Lillian: Great. I got four new outfits for school.

Butcher: Very nice.

(Just then, Dupey comes into the butcher shop.)

Dupey: Hey there, Butcher.

Butcher: Hey Dupey. What brings you here?

Dupey: I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I stop by and see where you work.

Butcher: Well, this is my butcher shop. I know you don't eat meat, but how do you like it?

Dupey: Well, I have to say that it's great that you have your very own business.

Butcher: Thanks.

Dupey: Hi there, Lillian.

Lillian: Hi. Are you hungry?

Dupey: Well, I could use a salad.

Lillian: Would you settle for a fruit salad?

Dupey: MMM, sounds good.

Lillian: Ok. (She then conjures up apples, strawberries, blueberries, watermelon, and kiwi fruit and then she puts them all together and into a bowl.) Here you go. I hope you aren't allergic to any of the fruits in here.

Dupey: Oh, this is made up of all of my favorite fruits. (She then tastes it.) MMM, tastes like an award winner. You know, Lillian, you could help out your father's business by selling these fantastic fruit salads.

Lillian: Really? You think they would sell?

Dupey: I sure would pay money to eat these. You can also make fruit kabobs and a whole host of things.

Lillian: Wow. How about it, Dad?

Butcher: Well Lillian, I say if you want to do something like that, then go for it.

Lillian: Thanks. (Hugs her father and then hugs Dupey. She then goes to make many different salads with many different types of fruit.)

Butcher: Wow, that was a great idea, Dupey. You sure made Lillian happy.

Dupey: She's a great girl. Very talented, just like her father. (She then flirts with him.)

Butcher: Thanks. Say, um, how about if I take you out tonight?

Dupey: You mean, like a date?

Butcher: Yeah, I know of this great place that serves meat and meatless dishes.

Dupey: Sounds great.

Butcher: So, I'll pick you up at 8?

Dupey: I'm looking forward to it, Butcher.

Butcher: Oh, just call me, "James".

Dupey: Ok, James. (She flirts with him as she exits the butcher shop.) Bye Lillian.

Lillian: Bye Dupey. (She watches Dupey leave the shop and then looks back at her father and smiles at the expression on his face.) Dad, I'm going to head home now.

Butcher: Ok. See you at home, Sweetie.

(Lillian heads home and then goes to call her friends.)

Olivia: So what's up?

Lillian: My dad is going out on a date tonight and I want to help him get ready so that he and his date have a good time.

Olivia: You really want your father to date?

Lillian: Yeah. This lady makes him happy and I want him to be happy. And I like her. Maybe she could marry my dad and become my new mom.

Olivia: Well, maybe you let you dad do things his way and if he needs help then you can help him.

Lillian: Ok.

Olivia: If you want to help him on your own, how about find an outfit for him to wear on his date. Something that will make him look good.

Lillian: Really?

Olivia: Yeah, I do that for my mom and dad all the time.

Lillian: Ok. I'll go and see what my dad has, in terms of clothes that are suitable for a dinner date. (With her cell phone, Lillian heads to her father's closet and she looks through his things and picks out an outfit that looks nice, but not too formal. Then she spots a pair of fancy white shoes.) Olivia, I got the outfit I think my dad should wear. Do you want to see what I picked out?

Olivia: I thought you said that your dad said that you can't have friends over when he's not there.

Lillian: Oh, that's right. I'll take a picture of it and send it to you by phone. (She then snaps a picture of it with her camera phone and then sends the picture to her friend's phone.) So, did you get the picture?

Olivia: Yes and I have to say, it is a perfect outfit that you picked out.

Lillian: Thanks. I want my dad's date to be perfect.

Olivia: Your dad has a great daughter.

Lillian: Thanks. (Just then, she hears her dad come into the house.) I have to go now. Talk to you later.

Olivia: Ok.

(They hang up.)

Butcher: (Comes into the house and sees Lillian smiling at him.) What are you up to?

Lillian: Nothing Dad. I just want to help you get ready for your date with Dupey, so I laid out an outfit I think will be great.

Butcher: You did that? Thanks. (He then sees the outfit that Lillian picked out for him and he's so touched that he sheds a tear.) This looks perfect. You sure know your stuff. And I'm also happy that you don't have a problem with me dating.

Lillian: Of course not. I want you to be happy and Dupey seems to make you happy.

Butcher: Thanks Sweetie. (Hugs his daughter out of gratitude.) I'm proud of your maturity about this.

Lillian: Thanks Dad.

Butcher: Now, I want to ask. Do you want to stay here alone or do you want to stay with someone?

Lillian: I can stay with someone. I don't mind.

Butcher: Ok. (He then goes to call his friend, Doc and his wife, LRW.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hello Butcher. How's it been?

Butcher: Great. Um, I was calling to ask if Lillian can stay with you and Beatrice tonight. I have a date.

Dr. Two-Brains: You have a date? With who?

Butcher: Dupey.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's great to hear and sure, Lillian can stay with Beatrice and I tonight.

Butcher: Thanks. I'll bring her there sometime around 7:30.

Dr. Two-Brains: Looking forward to it.

(Later, Butcher gets ready for his date and then brings Lillian over to Doc's and LRW's house, which is located in the neighborhood where Wordgirl's Earth family lives.)

(Butcher drives up to Doc's house and LRW answers the door.)

LRW: Hello Butcher. Hey there, Lillian.

Lillian: Hi, Mrs. Boxleitner. How are you today?

LRW: I'm doing great, wonderful, fantastic.

Butcher: I know you're 12, Lillian, but just remember to listen to my friends.

Lillian: I will, Dad.

LRW: Don't worry about her, Butcher. She'll be fine here.

Butcher: Thanks. (He and Lillian hug.)

LRW: Have a good time on you date, rendezous, get-together.

(Butcher then leaves and heads to Dupey's apartment to pick her up for their date.)

Dupey: (Hears her doorbell.) Hello James. I'm so happy to see you and you look great.

Butcher: Thanks. Lillian picked this out for me.

Dupey: Your daughter did a fine job.

(They head to a fancy restaurant for dinner and when they arrive, they see another couple.)

Butcher: Hey there, Becky! Tobey!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Butcher, Dupey.

Tobey: Are the two of you on a date?

Dupey: That's right. It's our first official date.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're so happy for you two.

(Meanwhile, back at LRW's and Doc's house.)

LRW: So what would you like to do, accomplish, carry out?

Lillian: Um, I'm ok right now. But can I ask? Are you pregnant?

LRW: Is it obvious, apparent, noticeable? Yes, I am.

Lillian: That's so neat.

LRW: Thanks.

(Around 9pm. Butcher and Dupey end their date and after dropping Dupey off at her apartment, Butcher heads to pick up Lillian from Doc's and LRW's house.)

Butcher: Thanks so much for letting her stay here.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem. Would you like to just hang out for a bit?

Butcher: (Looks at his watch.) I guess I have some time on my hands.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, a little after Bea and I got married, we went before the Association and unnounced that we are quitting.

Butcher: Oh that's good. I know Wordgirl will be happy to know that you two have also quit being villains.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know that. Bea and I also talked it over and we decided that being villains and raising kids will not work.

Butcher: Well, you know you and Bea aren't the only villains to quit. I quit and I think Tobey quit.

Dr. Two-Brains: Tobey quit when he was 13 or 14. Eileen and Victoria weren't really part of the Association, but they quit being villains about the same time Tobey did. I think Chuck wants to quit as well.

Butcher: Wow. Well, Lillian and I have to get going. We can stop by some other day and hang out.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, sounds like a plan.

(A few months later, after Lillian begins the 7th grade and after Eileen and her friends begin their first year of college.)

(It's December, just before the start of the winter holidays and Eileen and Lillian are hanging out at the mall together, shopping for families and such.)

Lillian: So, what are you doing for the holidays?

Birthday Girl: Well, my mom and I are going to visit Turmantown. That's the town I was born in. And we're first going to visit my father in the cemetery and then, we're going to visit my mom's family who still live there.

Lillian: I haven't seen your boyfriend around lately.

Birthday Girl: (In a slightly sad voice.) Well, Robert and I broke up. It was a mutual agreement. He's going to college on the East coast and I'm staying here so we decided that it would be best if we broke up. Long-distance relationships don't really work too well.

Lillian: Are you going to be ok with that?

Birthday Girl: Sure I am. We'll each find someone else to with. So, do you have your eye on anyone in school?

Lillian: Well, there's this one guy, Trevor Sinclair. He's one of my guy friends, but I kind of like him. I'm not sure if he likes me, in that way, though.

Birthday Girl: Well, why don't you find out?

Lillian: Because I don't want to ruin my friendship.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, I can see that might happen. But my friends Violet and Scoops were the best of friends before they started dating. But, now that I look back on that, they sort of had a thing for each other as well. My friend Becky was in love with Scoops as well and when we were in middle school, she told him and even though he was in love with Violet, he appreciated that she told him.

Lillian: But what did that do to their friendship?

Birthday Girl: Nothing much. Their friendship is still as strong as ever. Especially since Becky fell in love with Tobey a little time after that.

Lillian: Wow. You and your friends…

Birthday Girl: I guess we are a weird circle of friends. Let me see, we're made up of Becky, the superhero, Violet, the hippy girl, Scoops, the reporter boy, Tobey, the robot-building super genius and former child villain, Birthday Girl, the former child villain who grows into a green monster and is obsessed with birthdays, Victoria Best, former child villain who is obessed with being the best at everything, and Hunter, shy but flirty boy with a nice accent that makes the girls faint.

Lillian: Like I said, you and your friends…(Later, after shopping, Eileen takes Lillian home.) Am I going to get to see you during the holidays?

Birthday Girl: No, my mom and I plan to stay in Turmantown until after the first of the year. I'll be home soon after that. So, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Lillian.

Lillian: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too, Eileen. I love you.

Birthday Girl: I love you too, Sweetie.

(They hug like sisters and Lillian heads into her house as Eileen heads towards her apartment to pack up for her road trip with her mother.)

Violet: So Eileen, when will you return home?

Birthday Girl: A little after the first of the year.

Violet: Well, have a good trip and be careful.

Birthday Girl: I will, thanks.

(She then gives sisterly hugs to her three college roommates and heads off to pick up her mother and then they head out of town, towards Turmantown.)

(During the holiday season, Eileen and her mom visit her father in the cemetery and then spend the rest of their holidays with her mom's family.)

(A little after Midnight, on New Years' Day.)

Eileen's Mom: Are you sure you want to head home now?

Birthday Girl: I need to get back in time to begin winter classes, Mom. Plus, I told Becky, Violet, and Victoria that I was heading back early.

Eileen's Mom: Ok, be careful. It may not be snowing too much in Fair City, but there's a lot of icy roads between here and there. So don't drive too fast.

Birthday Girl: I won't, Mom. I love you and I'll see you after the holidays.

Eileen's Mom: Love you too.

(After saying good-night and good-bye to the rest of her family, Eileen gets into her car and starts to head home to Fair City.)

(As she drives along an icy road, another car comes around the corner and they lose control on the ice and they smash into Eileen's car, causing it to lose control and she rams into a tree, and she's killed instantly and the other driver speeds away, unaware of what happened.)

(Back in Fair City, Lillian is spending the holidays with her father, Dupey, her grandfather, and their friends.)

(Becky and her friends are also spending the holidays with their loved ones.)

(A week after the beginning of the year and Eileen hasn't yet returned to Fair City with her mother.)

Lillian: (Back in school, she begins to get worried about her older best friend and goes to call one of Eileen's other friends.) Becky? Is Eileen back from her trip?

Wordgirl/Becky: No and we're all very worried. I'll go and look for them. Just try to not worry so much.

Lillian: Ok.

(After ending the phone call, Becky takes to the skies and goes to look for Eileen and her mom. She first flies all the way to Turmantown and sees that there's a bunch of woods going between Fair City and Turmantown and she also notices that these streets seem kind of icy and she heads first to Eileen's grandmother's house, which she's been to before, back during middle school and high school.)

Eileen's Grandma: No, Eileen's not here. Her mother is though.

Eileen's Mom: What's going on?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry to come unannounced but we were told that Eileen was coming home sometime last week and she hasn't shown up yet in Fair City. Do you, by any chance, know where she might be?

Eileen's Mom: I'm not sure. She left right after midnight on New Years Day. She said that she wanted to get back to Fair City, so I told her to head back home without me and that she can come back the following week and bring me home. But, you say that she's not at home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Ma'am. I saw the roads as I was coming here and they seem kind of on the icy side.

Eileen's Grandma: Yeah, Turmantown has some pretty bad roads.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope she's ok. Thanks. I'm going to look for her now. (She then zooms into the sky and searches for Eileen. Then, she comes to the woods, just outside the city and she sees a familiar-looking car wrapped around a tree and she goes to investigate. When she lands, she sees a figure lying down, covered in blood.) Oh No! (She then rips open the car door with her super strength and pulls her friend from the wrecked car and checks to see if she's ok.) Eileen?! (She then goes to call Eileen's mother's phone.)

Eileen's Mom: (She hears her cell phone.) Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ma'am, I found Eileen. And she's not ok.

Eileen's Mom: No! No please, say it isn't true! Not my baby!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry, but she's dead. It looks like she was in a car accident, due to the very icy roads and she either lost control of her car or someone accidently hit her. I'm so sorry. (She too begins to sob as much as Eileen's mother is.) I'll take her back to Fair City Hospital.

Eileen's Mom: Thank you, Wordgirl. Thanks for finding her.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm still sorry for your loss, Ma'am. I don't know how it feels to lose a child, but she's one of my best friends and I'm sad too.

Eileen's Mom: Thanks for being her friend.

(With that, Wordgirl sadly takes Eileen's remains back to Fair City Hospital and tells them what happened.)

(Wordgirl then goes to tell her friends, Violet, Scoops, Victoria, Tobey, and Hunter about what happened and they too are feeling sad about the loss of one of their friends.)

Scoops: (Who nows works for the TV station was asked to report on the tragedy.) Hello, This is Todd Ming, reporting from the Fair City newsroom. I have some very tragic news to share with the citizens of Fair City. I have been told by Wordgirl herself, that Eileen, aka the Birthday Girl was found dead in her car, just outside her hometown of Turmantown. Wordgirl was told by Eileen's mother that Eileen had left her grandmother's home a little after midnight on New Years Day and was heading back here. Her car was found, by Wordgirl, wrapped around a tree in the woods. The cause of the car accident is still a mystery. She either had lost control of her car on the icy roads or someone else had lost control of their car and accidently ran into hers, causing her to loss control and crashing into the tree that ended her life. This reporter is feeling especially upset by the loss. She was one of my closest and best friends. She was also one of the town's three, former, child villains. Yes, that's true, she was the one and only Birthday Girl. (As he reports the story, he begins to shed some tears.) I'm sorry, I can't continue with this story! (He then runs from the news desk and cries for the loss of one of his closest friends.)

(Lillian is at school and has no idea that Eileen was killed in a car accident during the holidays, until her father comes to bring her home from school early.)

(School personel employee comes to Lillian's math class.)

Mr. Haggleson: Can I help you?

Mrs. Newman: Yes, I need Lillian to come to the main office. Her father is here to take her home. It's a family emergency.

(With that, Lillian gathers her things and follows the woman to the main office of the school and she sees her father there to pick her up.)

Lillian: Dad, what's wrong?

Butcher: I'll bring you home and I'll tell you there.

Lillian: Is it bad?

Butcher: Very bad actually.

(When they arrive home and Butcher tells her to go and sit in the living room, when Lil'Mittens 2 comes up and Lillian picks him up and sets him onto her lap and pets him.)

Lillian: So Dad, what's wrong?

Butcher: You know your friend, Eileen, the Birthday Girl?

Lillian: Yeah, is she home now?

Butcher: No. My friend, Wordgirl went to find out why she hasn't returned home and she went to Eileen's original hometown and started to look for her and asked if anyone had seen her and while she was flying out of town, she came across the woods and a very icy road and then she saw Eileen's car off in the woods. She had lost control of her car either from the icy roads or from someone else who had lost control of their car on the icy road and her car ran into a tree and she was…(He tries to say the word, but isn't able to as tears of sorrow begin to fall from his eyes.)

Lillian: Dad, is Eileen dead? Was she killed in a car accident?

Butcher: Yes. (He then sees Lillian trying to hold in her tears and sorrow and then when he gathers her into his embrace, she sobs uncontrollably.) I know you are upset.

Lillian: She's my best friend, Dad. She's like a sister to me.

Butcher: I know how much she meant to you. You meant a lot to her as well. You were the first person who she considers to be a true friend to her.

(Later that weekend, the whole town gathers together as they bid farewell to Eileen, the Birthday Girl, who was killed in a car accident over the winter holidays.)

Lillian: (She had asked to do the eulogy.) Hi, I'm Lillian Andrews and I knew Eileen very well. I never knew her last name, but I knew about her reputation in town. I knew when she got mad, she grew into the being known as "The Birthday Girl". And a lot of people were afraid of her because of that. I know she's not really an evil person, she is actually very nice and fun to be around. I found out how fun she was when I met her when I was 5 and she was 11. (Her eulogy goes on and when she's finished, she steps down from the podium and rejoins her father and his friends.)

Butcher: That was a very nice eulogy, Lillian. I know Eileen is smiling and is proud of you.

Lillian: Thanks Dad. I did tell her one thing, I told her that if I have a daughter some day, that I'll name her Eileen.

Butcher: I know that Eileen would be very honored by that.

(Later, after the funeral is over, everyone who knew Eileen the most are gathered around her tombstone, which reads, "RIP Eileen, the Birthday Girl, Loving daughter and friend. May You Always Have A Happy Birthday".)

Violet: You know, I never really disliked her. I just didn't like it when she bullied us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I agree. I never hated her either.

Tobey: I didn't think you hated anyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't. No one in town is despicable enough for me to really hate them. Not even the town's villains. I didn't like it when Eileen went on her rampages in the city, but I never disliked her as a person.

Victoria: She was a better person than I was.

Scoops: This is a sad day in the history of Fair City.

(A little after Becky, Tobey, Violet, Scoops, Victoria, and Hunter leave the cemetery, Lillian, Butcher, Dupey, and the rest of the adult villains are there to pay their final respects to a young, fallen, former colleague.)

Dr. Two-Brains: This is very sad.

LRW: It is sad, depressing, upsetting. She's in a place of peace, tranquility, serenity.

Lillian: Dad, I'm going to keep my promise to name my first daughter after Eileen. She was my best friend and I owe her that.

Butcher: I know she is and I know she is thankful to have someone like you for a friend. Someone who's not judgmental and found the good within her. And you treated her like a person, not a monster.

Lillian: She's not a monster. Dad, I've decided to not give away the tea set that she gave me. I want to give it to my future daughter. As well as this kitty necklace, that she also gave me. (Later, as they leave the cemetery.) Good-bye, Eileen. I love you. You're my best friend and I know what you're saying now as well. You're saying that I'm your best friend. And we can both say this, "MINE, MINE, MINE".

(Several days after the funeral for Eileen, the Birthday Girl, Lillian is walking through the halls of her school when she overhears some inconsiderate kids saying something about Eileen.)

Boy #1: I heard that The Birthday Girl died.

Boy #2: I know. My mom said that the freak is finally gone and that we don't have to worry about her destroying the city anymore.

Girl #1: But I heard that Wordgirl showed up at her funeral and was sad about what happened.

Girl #2: Yeah, some superhero. If she was a true super hero, she wouldn't care so much about the death of one of her villains.

Girl #1: I know what you mean. If I were a super hero and I heard that one of my villains died, I wouldn't be crying at her funeral, I'd be celebrating and stuff.

Lillian: (She had heard enough from those kids and decides to voice her opinion.) Hey, I don't like what you said about Eileen. She was my best friend and now she's gone. And I think you all are being very inconsiderate.

Girl #2: Who invited you to join in the conversation?

Boy #1: That's Lillian Andrews, she's kind of like a freak herself.

Boy #2: Yeah, that's right, you are. And that's why she was friends with that freak who grew big and green.

Lillian: Eileen is not a freak! Now, stop saying mean things about her!

(Just then, her friends, Olivia, Tina, Belinda, and Alexis come down the hallway.)

Olivia: What are you all saying to our friend?

Girl #2: We were just telling her that her friend who died was a freak and that she should just forget about her and all.

Boy #1: Yeah and our parents are thankful that she's dead too. That way, we don't have to worry about that freak destroying the city anymore.

Belinda: You guys are such jerks. I met Eileen and she's very nice.

Alexis: And you all are being very heartless to Lillian's feelings.

Tina: You all need to apologize.

Girl #1: What for? I don't see the need to apologize for speaking our opinions about the death of the Birthday Freak.

Lillian: That's it! (She then goes and punches one of the girls, but her friends hold her back from hitting anyone else.)

Principal: Ok, Kids. I need to see you all in my office please. (Soon all of the kids involved are sitting in the principal's office.) So what's this about?

Lillian: They were saying some mean things about a friend of mine that died recently.

Girl #1: She's crying over the death of the Birthday Girl.

Principal: Yeah, we are all sadden by the loss.

Boy #1: You can't be serious. My parents think it's a blessing that she's gone.

Boy #2: Yeah, now she won't be destroying the city anymore.

Principal: But she was a student at this school as well and I have to say that, despite her super powers and reputation as a super villain, Eileen was one of my top students. And she was one of the nicest girls to attend this school. And I think you kids and your parents are being inconsiderate to the feelings of those who knew Eileen the best. And you're being inconsiderate to Eileen's family and close friends and to Eileen herself. Lillian, I understand you were upset about what they said about your friend, but you still don't have the right to hit them.

Lillian: I'm sorry that I hit them. They just pushed me over the edge and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Principal: Ok. I'll let you off with a warning. As for you kids, you need to understand that when you talk mean about someone who's died, it's showing them that you don't care about the feelings of those who are suffering from the loss.

Boy #2: Yeah, whatever.

(The kids then leave the office and head to the rest of their classes.)

(Later that day, Lillian heads to the butcher shop.)

Butcher: Hey Kiddo. How was school today?

Lillian: It was ok. These kids were saying mean things about Eileen. Saying that they and their parents are relieved that she's dead and that she's not around to destroy the city anymore.

Butcher: That's very mean.

Lillian: I actually punched one of the girls for calling Eileen, "The Birthday Freak". I apologized later on, but it made me mad.

Butcher: That was harsh at what those kids said and I don't condone hitting other kids. But I commend you for apologizing.

Lillian: Thanks Dad. (She goes to make a fruit salad with cantaloupes, watermelons, and honeydews.) Dad, do we have any ice cream?

Butcher: I think we have some at home. If not, we can pick up some on the way home. Lillian, don't worry about what the other kids say and don't worry about what other people say either. You are a good friend to Eileen and she appreciates that. She may have been somewhat of a brat when she was a kid, but she's grown up since then and she was a good person. She's still a good person. And Wordgirl told me this, she said that even though people die, they aren't completely gone forever. That they are watching over us all the time and they are keeping us safe from up above.

Lillian: Thanks for that, Dad. I'm feeling much better.

(Lillian is still upset over the loss of her friend, Eileen, but she begins to move on with her life and tries to remain strong.)

(It's been several months since Eileen's death and, even though she's still upset for the loss of her friend, Lillian is trying to move on and she often goes over to visit Eileen's roommates to talk about some of their most memorable moments with Eileen, good and bad. Lillian is becoming better friends with them as well.)

(Today, she's visiting Eileen's friend, Violet in her apartment, that she shares with Victoria and Becky.)

Violet: So, what's been going on with you, Lillian?

Lillian: Nothing much. There were these kids that were saying mean things about Eileen and I punched one of them.

Violet: Really? Well, violence isn't a way to solve anything but I understand why you did that. Some people at our college were saying mean things about her as well and they didn't even know her like we did.

Lillian: So what's going on with you all?

Violet: Well, my boyfriend, Scoops and I are engaged.

Lillian: Wow, that's great.

Violet: Thanks.

Lillian: You know, one of the things I told Eileen was if I have a daughter some day, that I will name her Eileen.

Violet: I know Eileen will be very happy and proud to know that you still carry her friendship in your heart and that you want to name your future daughter after her.

(A few months later, after Dr. Two-Brains and LRW give birth to their first child, Ethan Boxleitner, Lillian celebrates her 13th birthday.)

(After her birthday celebration, she and her father head over to the cemetery and place some flowers down on Eileen's grave.)

Lillian: Eileen, I so sorry about what happened and I don't blame anyone for it. It was just an accident and it wasn't meant to happen. I know that accident took your life, but I'm still your friend and our friendship will never die. I will keep my promise to name my first daughter after you and I will give her those gifts you gave me as well. I love you. You're like a sister to me and I will never forget you. (She then hugs the tombstone.)

Butcher: Ready to go home?

Lillian: Yeah Dad. Thanks for bringing me here.

(They then both leave the cemetery and spend the rest of the day at the park.)

Violet: (She comes by and hands Lillian something that she had made.) Lillian, I made this for you. I hope this helps you feel better.

Lillian: (She takes the painted picture from Violet.) It's a painting of Eileen, in the form of Birthday Girl and of her normal self, back to back, and each holding a birthday cake over their heads.) Thanks Violet, I love it. (She looks at it and becomes sad.) It's very beautiful.

Violet: Thanks. I started painting it a while back.

Lillian: Thanks.

Violet: Lillian, don't worry about what some people are saying about Eileen's death being a blessing. Because it's not a blessing. It's very upsetting because those of us who knew her, knew the real Eileen, not just the monster she grew into. She's very important to us and she will be missed by all of us.

Lillian: She was like a sister to me.

Violet: I fully understand about having a best friend that close. Becky and I are very much like that. I think of Becky as my sister sometimes too.

(After that, Violet bids farewell and after she and Lillian hug, she heads back to her apartment.)

(Later that night, Lillian tacks up the picture that Violet made for her.)

Butcher: That's a very nice picture.

Lillian: Yeah it is. What do you think, Lil'Mittens 2? (Kitty meows his opinion.) He likes it.

(Now every time she goes to bed, she looks at the picture and smiles at all of the good memories she had with Eileen and knows that she'll always be there to watch over her.)

The End…

More to come…


	10. Chapter 10

Lillian's New Mom

(Lillian and her friends have started the 8th grade.)

Olivia: Hey Lillian, are you going to try out for cheerleaders this year?

Lillian: Sure am.

Trevor: Hey Lillian, I heard about your friend, Eileen. I'm so sorry to hear that.

Lillian: Thanks Trevor.

Trevor: So, what are you doing this weekend?

Lillian: Um, I'm going to help my dad at his butcher shop. Did I tell you that I'm selling fruit recipes, like salads and kabobs?

Trevor: No, that's cool though. Can I help?

Lillian: Sure thing. And I promise some friends of my father's that I would babysit for them.

Trevor: OK, can I help you babysit?

Lillian: I'll have to ask.

(Trevor walks away and heads to class.) Olivia: I think Trevor likes you, Lillian.

Lillian: You think so?

Olivia: Yeah. He's practically asking you out.

Lillian: That will be so awesome.

(Olivia and Lillian head to their classes as well.)

(Later that day, Lillian invites Trevor to come with her to her father's butcher shop.)

Butcher: Hey Kiddo. How was school today?

Lillian: Great. Dad, this is Trevor Sinclair. Trevor, this is my dad, James Andrews.

Trevor: Wow, are you the Butcher?

Butcher: That's me, Kid.

Trevor: You were like a legendary villain in this town.

Butcher: Thanks. But I'm not a villain anymore. I stopped years ago, when Lillian came to live with me.

Trevor: Cool. So Lillian, where do you have your area?

Lillian: Right over here. (She then conjures up some fruits and makes them into several salads and kabobs.)

Trevor: So you can conjure up any fruit there is?

Lillian: Yep, as soon as I learn about a new fruit, I practice conjuring it up and I begin to use it in my creations and all. Look, I have a salad with passion fruit, kiwis, and limes. And over here, I have a kabob with cherries, apple slices, and pineapples. This is just some of the things I make. I sometimes give my dad some fruits for his meats. Like pineapples for ham and cranberries for turkey stuffing.

Trevor: Sounds good. Don't you have a grandfather that can conjure up potato products?

Lillian: Yeah, he's known as Kid Potato.

Trevor: Wow, you're like a member of one of the best former villain families in town.

Lillian: Thanks.

Butcher: Thanks. I like this kid. (Just then, Dupey comes in the door of the shop.)

Dupey: Hey there, James.

Butcher: Hey there, Dupey.

Lillian: Hi Dupey. This is Trevor Sinclair. Trevor, this is my dad's girlfriend, Dupey.

Trevor: Hi there.

Dupey: Oh, Lillian, Beatrice asked me to tell you that she and her husband are going out at 7 today and that you need to head over to their house at like 6:30.

Lillian: Ok. I'll be there. Oh, do you want to try my newest salad creation? Passion fruit, kiwis, and limes?

Dupey: MMM, sounds good. (She takes a small sample in a cup-like bowl.) MMM, this is great. The lime really adds flavor.

(Later that day, Lillian and Trevor head over to the home of Dr. Two-Brains and LRW to babysit their 3 month old son, Ethan.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Answers the door and sees Lillian and a boy there.) Hello Lillian and who's this?

Lillian: Oh, this is Trevor Sinclair. He's a friend of mine from school and asked if he can help me babysit.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, Ok. Just behave yourselves.

Trevor: We promise, Sir. Wow, you know the famous Dr. Two-Brains?

Lillian: Yeah, my dad was a villain for years and Dr. Two-Brains is one of his buddies.

Trevor: Wow.

Dr. Two-Brains: I like this kid. Are you ready, Beatrice?

LRW: I'm coming, Steven. (She comes down the stairs with Ethan in her hands.) Hello, greetings, hi Lillian. And you are?

Trevor: I'm Trevor Sinclair. I'm here to help Lillian babysit.

LRW: That's great.

Trevor: Whoa, are you the famous Lady Redundant Woman?

LRW: That's me, yours truly, the one and only.

Trevor: This is so cool.

Lillian: Trevor seems to have a thing about famous villains in this town.

LRW: Well, Steven and I haven't done anything evil in a while, but thanks for the compliment. We'll be home sometime around 9. Make sure Ethan goes to bed around 8 and if he gets fussy, his favorite book is in his room.

Lillian: Thanks. Have a good time and Trevor and I will behave ourselves.

LRW: Good.

(They both leave and Trevor and Lillian go to watch some TV while they babysit Ethan.)

(Every now and then, Lillian goes to check on him and makes sure that he's doing ok.)

(Meanwhile, Doc and LRW show up at the restaurant and meet up with Butcher and Dupey for a double date.)

Butcher: So, how's Ethan doing these days?

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, it's a real treat having a son.

Dupey: Are you planning on having any more children?

LRW: Not for awhile, a little bit, for a time. So, any news with you two?

Butcher: Well, I need to discuss this with Lillian, but I Dupey and I are really thinking about getting married.

Dr. Two-Brains: Congratulations Buddy.

LRW: I'm sure Lillian will be thrilled, overjoyed, elated to hear about that. That poor girl has been through a lot lately.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know. How is she doing with Eileen's death from last winter?

Butcher: She still misses her but she's trying to get on with her life. There's this boy from school who really seems to like her.

LRW: Are you talking, speaking, referring to that boy, Trevor?

Butcher: Yeah. He seems to be a good kid.

Dr. Two-Brains: I like him. He called Bea and I legendary villains.

Butcher: He called me one too. So, are you two giving up villainy?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, we did. A little after Bea got pregnant, I decided to end my villainous career. Man, when I went to inform the other villains, Mr. Big was not thrilled at all. He seems to think that we're all becoming a bunch of losers or something.

LRW: I know what you're talking about. When I first got engaged, I told them that I was quitting too.

Dr. Two-Brains: Mr. Big seems to think that Wordgirl has something to do with it.

Butcher: What? He's blaming her for our decisions? She used to encourage us to quit all the time, but I never had a reason to do so. Then Lillian came into my life and now I have a reason to not be a villain anymore.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I know. And since I quit being a villain, Wordgirl's visits to my home are pleasureable and welcoming.

Butcher: I never really knew how nice a girl she was.

LRW: Well, I kind of always knew she was nice, sweet, kind. But I never really appreciated, valued, treasured her kindness before.

(Later the double dinner date ends and both couples call it a night.)

(The next day, Butcher is up early and reading the morning paper when he sees Lillian walking into the kitchen.)

Butcher: Hey there. How was the babysitting?

Lillian: Great. And they paid me $5.00 for babysitting and they even paid Trevor $3.00 as well.

Butcher: Great. Um, I like to ask you a question. You know that Dupey and I are dating?

Lillian: Yes.

Butcher: Well, how will you feel if I asked her to marry me?

Lillian: That will be great, Dad. She's perfect for you and she'll be a great mom for me as well.

Butcher: Wow, that was easy. I'm glad that you are fine with this. I'm going to propose to her sometime next week.

Lillian: Well, good luck. I'm heading over to visit some friends today. Violet and her friends are discussing wedding plans and they want me to help.

Butcher: That sounds like a lot of fun.

Lillian: (She then makes several fruit baskets.) Bye Dad. I love you. (She then heads over to where Violet, Becky, and Victoria live.)

Victoria: (She hears the doorbell.) Hi Lillian. Glad you could come.

Lillian: Thanks for inviting me. I brought some fruit baskets. (Hands them out.)

Violet: MMM, good apples and peaches.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not to mention, good bananas and plums.

Lillian: So what are we discussing today?

Violet: Well, how would you like to be one of my bridesmaids, Lillian?

Lillian: Thanks Violet. That sounds cool. Can I bring a date?

Violet: A date? Sure.

Lillian: Cool. His name is Trevor Sinclair.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, what a nice name.

Victoria: I know the Sinclairs. They live in my neighborhood, where my parents live. Very nice family too.

Lillian: And guess what my dad said. He and Dupey might be getting engaged as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? That's great to hear, Lillian. I'll need to visit your dad one of these days.

(Later Lillian heads home.)

(Two days later, Wordgirl decides to visit the butcher shop.)

Butcher: (He sees Wordgirl and Tobey walking into the butcher shop together.) Hey there, Wordgirl, Tobey. What brings you two here?

Tobey: We were in the neighborhood and we thought that we should pay you a visit. How are things going with you?

Butcher: Great.

Wordgirl/Becky: Lillian told us that you are thinking of proposing to Dupey.

Butcher: Yeah, I'm not sure when though. The last time I married a woman, it didn't turn out too well.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess that's understandable. Well, we have to get back to college. See you around.

Butcher: See ya, Kids.

(Later that evening, Butcher and Dupey are alone in his house. Lillian is spending the day with her friends.)

Dupey: So what did you want to talk to me about, James?

Butcher: Well, um, I hope this is a good idea. I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Dupey, will you marry me?

Dupey: James, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that question. And, my answer is 'YES', I will marry you.

Butcher: Woohoo! (He then slips the ring onto her finger and they kiss.) Wait until Lillian hears this great news.

Dupey: I'm excited to tell her too.

(Later that evening, Dupey is having dinner with Butcher and Lillian.)

Lillian: So, what is going on with you two, Dad?

Butcher: Well, Lillian, I want you to meet your future step-mom, Dupey.

Lillian: You're engaged?! (She runs around to where Dupey is and gives her a hug.) Welcome to the family, Dupey, or should I say, 'Mom'!

Dupey: Thank you, Lillian. You are a very nice girl and I'm so happy to become your new step-mom and your dad's wife. I hope I do a good job with both.

Lillian: You will and Dad and I will help you as well.

Butcher: Lillian's right.

(Later that weekend, Lillian goes to visit Eileen, who's now buried in Fair City Cemetery.)

Lillian: Hey Eileen, I've got some great news to share with you. My dad is engaged to Dupey. Isn't that great? I'm going to have a new step-mom. I wish you were still here, but I know you're spirit is. I miss you and all. Well, I'll be going now. I'll come by and visit you another day. (She then leaves the cemetery and heads back to the butcher shop and she sees him and his two school buddies celebrating.)

Candlestick Maker: Congratulations on being the first among the Trouble-Making Trio to get married. And to a very pretty woman, at that.

Butcher: Thanks. You know that Dupey is a copy of Lady Redundant Woman, correct?

Baker: Yeah, we know. But it shouldn't matter. Dupey is special and I know the perfect cake to bake for your wedding and it won't cost you a dime.

Butcher: No, no, I can't have you make me something without getting anything in return.

Baker: I insist.

Lillian: Hi Dad, and Dad's friends.

Candlestick Maker: And look at you. It seems just like yesterday, you were no bigger than my knee and now look at you, Lillian.

Lillian: Thanks. Dad, I'm going to start on this project for school.

Butcher: Ok.

(Lillian goes to get started on a school project and as she works, she conjures up some sliced watermelon to eat while she works.)

Baker: I always wanted to know. What does Lillian do with the seeds that she doesn't eat?

Butcher: She cleans them off and then gives them to the community garden that's located in town.

Candlestick Maker: She's a great kid. Very unselfish.

Butcher: Yeah, I know. Makes me wonder why I spent my life as a villain for so long. I could've been like her.

(Six months later, two days before the wedding, in February, Butcher, Dupey, and Lillian head for the courthouse and let them know that Dupey is going to adopt Lillian to be her daughter.)

Mrs. Botsford: (The lawyer handling the case.) I see that you have all the paperwork filled out and now all that this needs is a signature from me and Dupey and Lillian will legally be mother and daughter. This is so great. I remember when my husband and I adopted our daughter, Becky when she was just a year old.

Dupey: It's that special?

Mrs. Botsford: It sure is. Adopting a child is just as special as having one of your own. Trust me, after we adopted Becky, we were biologically blessed with our son, TJ, as well. So when's the wedding?

Butcher: In two days actually. I'm excited. I was married once to Lillian's mother and I was happy then as well. Even though the marriage ended too soon. But one great event resulted in that marriage and she's sitting right here. (Hugs his daughter.)

Lillian: Thanks Dad. Dupey, can I start calling you 'Mom'?

Dupey: If you wish, my dear. Or you can wait until after the wedding.

Lillian: I would like to start calling you 'Mom' now and that way, we both can get used to the idea.

Butcher: Did I mention that my Lillian is very smart?

Mrs. Botsford: I can see that. Just like my Becky and TJ. Well, here you go and from this day forward, Lillian and Dupey are now legal mother and daughter.

Dupey: Thank you so much.

(Later that day, they head over to the home of Doc, LRW, and their son, 9 month old, Ethan Boxleitner.)

LRW: So, how did it go?

Dupey: Great, Lillian and I are officially mother and daughter.

LRW: And since you're a part of me, Dupey, I can consider, think of, regard Lillian as my niece.

Lillian: Really? Will that make Ethan my cousin, in a way?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure, why not?

Lillian: This is so cool! I wish Eileen was around to hear this. I guess I can tell her the next time I go to visit her. How about I make some snacks for us? Can I call you Aunt and Uncle?

Dr. Two-Brains: That sounds pleasant. So what kind of snacks can you make?

Lillian: Um, do you have some cottage cheese?

Dr. Two-Brains: I believe I have a new tub of it in the fridge. (He goes and grabs it.)

Lillian: Have you ever had peaches or tomatoes in your cottage cheese?

Dr. Two-Brains: Umm, No. Sounds good though.

Lillian: (She decides to conjure up sliced peaches and places them into bowls and then adds the cottage cheese.) There. Try this, Uncle Steven.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Tastes it.) MMM, I'm tasting a bit of Heaven here. This is great.

Butcher: You think this is great? You should try her meat and fruit kabobs.

Lillian: I use plum tomatoes and Dad provides slices of beef. Very good.

Butcher: You know, when I was a kid, I used to think of tomatoes as vegetables.

Lillian: Well, I can't conjure up vegetables, only fruit.

Butcher: So, anything happening on the home front?

Dr. Two-Brains: Not much. Bea and I are thinking of having another baby.

LRW: We're just thinking about it now. But we're going to wait, postpone, put off until Ethan's at least a year old.

Dupey: I may not be able to have my own children.

LRW: You can always adopt, agree, take on another child later.

Lillian: I would love to have a brother or sister. Some of my friends at school have brothers and sisters. And my friend, Becky has a brother.

Butcher: Well, we have to get going. We'll see you three at the wedding.

Dr. Two-Brains: We can't wait.

(Two days later, it's the day of Butcher's and Dupey's wedding.)

(Butcher's best man is Doc and Dupey's Matron of Honor is LRW. Lillian is a junior bridesmaid and Trevor is a junior groomsman.)

(The regular bridesmaid is Becky and Tobey is the groomsman. Doc's two former henchmen are the ushers.)

Priest: (After the wedding party makes their way down the aisle.) We have gathered here, amongst friends and family, in the joining of James Andrews and Dupey Bixby in Holy Matrimony. If there's anyone here who feels that these two should not wed, let them now step forward or forever hold thy peace. (Later.) James, do you take Dupey to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

Butcher: I do.

Priest: Dupey, do you take James to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

Dupey: I do.

(After the rings are exchanged.)

Priest: And now, with the exchange of vows and rings, and with power of God and the state of California, I now pronounce that you are forever husband and wife. James, you may now kiss the bride.

(Butcher than lifts the veil and he and Dupey share their wedding kiss as everyone stands, cheers, and claps.)

(Later, at the reception.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Congratulations Butcher.

Butcher: Thanks, Wordgirl. (He and Wordgirl hug.) So what about you and Tobey?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're thinking about marriage, but we're still in college.

Butcher: I see. You don't want to rush into anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. But my friends, Violet and Scoops' wedding is coming up as well.

Butcher: Man, it doesn't seem too long ago when you were that small little ten year old superhero who used to take me to jail for robbing some place. How old are you now?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm 20 years old now. Wow, it's been almost ten years since we've battled one another and it's been a while since I battled a lot of my villains. I almost forget that I have villains sometimes.

(Later, Butcher and Lillian do a special father/daughter dance and after he and Dupey cut their wedding cake, they leave for their honeymoon as Lillian goes to stay with Doc and his family.)

(Two weeks later, Butcher and Dupey return from their honeymoon and the new family of three begin their new lives together, four, counting Lil'Mittens 2.)

The End…

Still More to Come…


	11. Chapter 11

A New Generation Series

The Book

Part 2:

(It's been a few years since Lillian came to live with her father, the Butcher and in that time, she had experienced many things good and bad, but today, at the age of 18, Lillian Andrews is graduating from Fair City High School.)

Principal: I would like to congratulate the graduates from Fair City High's Graduating class of 2021. (Everyone claps as the graduation song plays and the graduating students make their way down towards the stage.)

(As Lillian passes by those attending her graduation, she glances at all of those she's come to know.)

(She first passes by her older friends, Becky and Tobey, who had gotten married when they were 21 and they now have a son, of their own, Theodore the 4th. She next passes by Scoops and Violet, who are also married now and have a daughter, Holly. She next passes by Victoria, who married Hunter and they have a daughter as well, Sophia.)

(She next passes by some of her father's former fellow villains, including Doc and LRW, who are married and now have two children, Ethan and Carly.)

(And last of all, she passes by her father and step-mother, Butcher and Dupey.)

(Once all the graduating students are together on the stage, the Valedictorian makes her speech, and the Valedictiorian for her class is her best friend, Olivia.)

Olivia: I just want to say that our class is one of most gifted classes and I know we will always come on top. (She continues with her speech.) Thank you.

(Everyone claps and cheers and then the diplomas are ready to be given out to the graduates.)

Principal: Lillian Andrews!

Lillian: (She is handed her diploma and shakes the hand of the principal and her guests are cheering and clapping for her.) Thank you.

(Later at the end of the ceremony, she goes over to her father and step-mother.)

Butcher: Congradulations Lillian. I'm so proud of you.

Lillian: Thanks Dad.

Dupey: We sure are, Sweetie.

Lillian: Thanks Mom. (Even though Dupey is her step-mother, Lillian calls her 'Mom'.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey, let's get a picture of you three together.

Ethan: (Who's now, 5.) Daddy, can I take the picture?

Dr. Two-Brains: Not now, Ethan.

Ethan: Hmmp, Momma, Daddy won't let me take a picture.

LRW: (Holding 2 year old Carly in her arms.) Maybe later, Ethan. When we're at home.

Ethan: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She had heard the argument between her former foe and his son and comes over, holding her son, 6 month old, Theodore the 4th.) I see that you're having a major disagreement with your son, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah. How's your son doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's doing great. He's very smart and he's able to read a kindergarten level book.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow! Do you think we'll be seeing a Wordboy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. He doesn't seem to have any of my super powers. He may just be good in vocabulary. Besides, Tobey and I are thinking of adding a new child to the family.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, good luck with that, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then goes and walks over to Butcher and his family.) Congradulations on your daughter's graduation.

Butcher: Thanks Wordgirl. I'm so proud of her, you know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I can see that. You're a great dad, Butcher. You know that last time we actually had a battle was right before she came to live with you.

Butcher: Yeah, I remember that day. And you know what?

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Butcher: I like being your friend a lot more than being your enemy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and I feel the same way. I'm sorry to hear about your father though.

Butcher: Yeah, thanks. He would've been proud to see her graduate as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he's still with you and your family in spirit.

Butcher: Thanks. So, how's you family doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're all doing very good. Tobey and I are thinking of giving our son a baby brother or sister.

Butcher: Wow, good luck with that.

(She then walks over to Lillian.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Congradulations Lillian.

Lillian: Thanks Becky. I'm just sad that Eileen wasn't here to see me graduate from high school, like I saw her graduate.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I'm sad that she's not here either. But, like I told your father about your grandfather being here in spirit, Eileen's here in spirit as well.

Lillian: Thanks Becky.

Tobey: Becky, it's time for us to get going now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, well, I'll see you around Lillian and good luck in whatever you do.

Lillian: Thanks Becky.

(Later that day, Lillian and her friends are spending time at the beach.)

Olivia: Was my speech good?

Lillian: You did excellent, Olivia. You're great at public speeking.

Olivia: Thanks. I'm going to really miss you all when I go to college back East. But I really want to go to Yale.

Trevor: Hey, it's a opportunity that you shouldn't pass up. It's not everyday that people get scholarships to an Ivy League college like Yale.

Vincent: I'm going to miss you more so, Olivia.

Olivia: I know. I'm going to miss you too, Vincent. (They kiss and hug.)

Tina: You know what? We should make this summer vacation memorable.

Ian: Tina's right.

(Throughout the rest of summer, Lillian and her friends continue to enjoy their vacation, until August when Olivia prepares to head back East to attend Yale University, to major in Health Sciences.)

Olivia: I'm really going to miss you all. I'll try to come back during Christmas.

Lillian: Good luck, Olivia.

(Hugs.)

(Later, after Olivia's plane takes off, the rest of the kids head home.)

(When Lillian gets home, she goes to pack her stuff, for she is going to stay in a dorm room at Fair City University and she's going to major in Business Management.)

Butcher: Lillian, I hope you do well in college.

Lillian: Thanks Dad. And I'll still be in town so I can still visit you whenever.

Butcher: Very good. Do you want any help?

Lillian: That will be great, Dad, thanks.

(Later, Lillian gets into her car, that her father and step-mother bought for her 16th birthday and is ready to head to Fair City University.)

Butcher: Good luck, Sweetie.

Lillian: Thanks. I'll be by later after I'm settled in. I love you, Dad.

Butcher: I love you, too, Baby.

(Later, after Lillian heads to get settled into her dorm room, Butcher heads to his butcher shop to open for business for the day and one of his first customers is another of his former fellow villains, Chuck.)

Chuck: Hey Butcher, how's it going?

Butcher: Great. Lillian's moving into a dorm room today. I going to miss having my little girl at home.

Chuck: Yeah.

Butcher: So how are things with you, Chuck?

Chuck: Great. I just opened my own sandwich shop.

Butcher: You did? That's great.

Chuck: It took a lot of money in order to do so. You know, earning money the honest way takes a lot longer than stealing it.

Butcher: Yeah, I know. But it's still better than stealing it.

Chuck: I know. It is. And do you want to know what I heard from Two-Brains?

Butcher: What?

Chuck: He told me that Wordgirl is thinking about retiring from superhero work.

Butcher: Well, she is married now and she has a son and she and Tobey are thinking of having more children. I say that she should think about retiring. Besides, there aren't a lot of villains committing crimes anymore. You, me, Doc, Lady Redundant Woman, Tobey, Victoria Best, Granny May, we all either quit or retired ourselves. I think I heard Whammer might be quitting as well. I'm not sure what else he could do.

Chuck: He could be a construction worker, when they need a building demolished, Whammer can demolish it with his powers. But he does tend to go overboard.

Butcher: Yeah, he does. I had 'pleasure' of working with him once.

Chuck: So did I. Twice. And I think he wanted to be Wordgirl's sidekick once as well.

Butcher: Yeah, I heard about that. He whammed Capt. Huggyface into Outer Space and then he caused a boulder to roll down towards the city (Refer to the episode: "Wham Up"). I have to give him credit for trying.

Chuck: Yeah, I do too. Well, I have to get going.

Butcher: Hey Chuck, if you ever need any meat supplies for your sandwich shop, let me know.

Chuck: Thanks Butcher. I'll keep that in mind.

(Later, Lillian and her friends are starting their college classes and even though she is in college, Lillian continues to help her father out at his butcher shop by selling fruit products.)

(Today, a new resident of the city comes into the shop and they see Lillian and walk over to her.)

Diana Lippons: Hi there, I was told that you make some of the best fruit products in the city.

Lillian: Thanks. Is there anything I can help you with, Ma'am?

Diana Lippons: Yes, I just bought this property just outside of town. It used to be a rundown motel and I'm thinking of turning it into a luxury resort to draw in visitors and tourists and I was wondering if I could ask you to make several fruit baskets for guests when they arrive in town?

Lillian: Wow, that sounds like a great deal.

Butcher: Are you talking about the motel just down the road? The one that is all rundown-looking?

Diana Lippons: Yes, you know of it?

Butcher: Yes, my friends and I used to meet over there. So who sold it to you?

Diana Lippons: A man by the name of Sheldon Smalls.

Lillian: Why is that name familiar?

Butcher: That's Mr. Big's real name. I remember that he bought the property so that we villains could have a meeting place. But I'm guessing he's the one who sold it to you.

Diana Lippons: Yes, he and his assistant said that they were retiring soon and he wanted to sell some of his assests.

Lillian: Mr. Big is retiring?

Butcher: Yeah, he talked about that for the last two or three years. He and Leslie are retiring soon. He wants to move into a retirement home and Leslie is going to open her own martial arts studio.

Lillian: So, as you were saying Ma'am?

Diana Lippons: Oh yes. I'll let you know when my new luxury resort hotel is opened and I'll let you know how many fruit baskets I'll need.

Lillian: Ok. Would you like a free sample of what I can make?

Diana Lippons: That would be fantastic. And what's your name, Dear?

Lillian: Lillian Andrews and this is my dad, James. (She then goes to make a fruit salad containing watermelons, strawberries, grapefruits, pineapples, and kiwi fruit.) Just so you know, I can conjure up my own fruit with my super powers and I can conjure up any fruit known.

Diana Lippons: Wow that would certainly cut down on cost. And the fruit looks so fresh and tasty. (She then goes to try the fruit salad.) MMMMMM! You are a fruit artist, my dear. But of course, fruit baskets won't be like salads.

Lillian: I know. Fruit baskets are usually fruits that are uncut.

Diana Lippons: So can I count on you?

Lillian: Yes. I just started college classes so you'll have to come on the weekends or something like that.

Diana Lippons: I understand, Dear. (She then hands Lillian her business card.) Let me know when you're available.

Lillian: Thanks. (She then hands the woman a 3X5 card with her contact information.) And this is my cell phone number when you are ready for me to fill that order for you.

Diana Lippons: Thank you. You both have been so kind.

Butcher: Thanks and welcome to Fair City.

Diana Lippons: Thank you. Such a nice town here.

(She then leaves the shop.)

Butcher: I'm proud of you, Lillian. You know you're the first in our family to use her powers to help others and not use them to commit crimes.

Lillian: Thanks Dad. I recall those stories that you and Grandpa told me that you both used your powers to commit crimes and it made me upset to hear that.

Butcher: I'm sorry that my father and I used our powers for evil and not good.

Lillian: But I'm proud that you both turned your lives around.

Butcher: Thanks. I can see that you are going to have a great future.

Lillian: Thanks Dad. I hope I'll do my best.

Butcher: You will, Sweetie, you will.

(By the next month, after the completion of the new Lippons Luxury Resort, Lillian's business begins to boom like none before and she continues to provide fruit baskets for Diana's hotel.)

(Lillian's friends are as happy for her success as her family is.)

The End…

Coming up next…

Lillian's Wedding…


	12. Chapter 12

Butcher's Bridal Daughter

(Lillian is now 21 years old and she and Trevor have been dating each other since they were 16. And today they are having a romantic picnic on the beach.)

Trevor: You know, Lillian. I've loved you for so long and I was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of your life with me?

Lillian: I guess so.

Trevor: Lillian, what I'm asking is, will you marry me?

Lillian: Oh, yes, Trevor. I will love to marry you. (He then slips the engagement ring onto her finger and they kiss as they hear the ocean waves and seagulls around them.)

(They then spend the rest of the day at the beach and they watch the sunset on the horizon, behind the ocean.)

Trevor: So, when are you going to tell your parents?

Lillian: We can tell them tomorrow. I have to get home now. Olivia is going to want to hear about this as well.

(Trevor then takes her home and after they kiss, she walks inside of her new apartment, which she shares with her best friend, Olivia.)

Olivia: Hey Lillian, how was the beach?

Lillian: Great. And guess what else.

Olivia: What?

Lillian: Trevor asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'.

Olivia: You're serious?!

Lillian: Yes!

(Olivia and Lillian jump up and down in excitement and joy.)

Olivia: I'm so happy for you, Lillian.

Lillian: Thanks and I want you to be my Maid of Honor.

Olivia: Thanks. And when I marry Vincent, I'll make you my Matron of Honor.

Lillian: Yay! I can't wait to tell me mom and dad tomorrow.

Olivia: I'm sure they will be happy as well.

(The next day, Lillian heads into work, which is in the same facility as her father's place of business.)

Lillian: Hey Dad.

Butcher: Hey there, Lillian. How was the beach yesterday?

Lillian: It was great, Dad. And guess what else.

Butcher: What?

Lillian: Trevor asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'.

Butcher: Really?! My little girl is getting married?! This is great! (He then embraces her in one of his happy bear hugs.)

Lillian: (Still in his bear hug.) Dad, you're hugging too tight.

Butcher: Sorry, I can't help it. Wait until my friends hear about this.

Lillian: Well, I'm supposed to babysit Mrs. McCallister's kids today. I can tell them.

Butcher: Ok. That sounds good.

(That night, Lillian heads over to the home of Becky and Tobey McCallister to babysit their kids, Theodore the 4th, who's now 3½ and Celeste, who's now 1 year old.)

Lillian: Here I am, Becky and Tobey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Lillian. Theodore, she's here.

Theodore: Hi, Lillian.

Lillian: Hey Theodore. (She then sees Celeste in her father's arms.) Hi there, Celeste.

Celeste: Mama! Bye-Bye!

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Mommy and Daddy are going 'bye-bye'. You and Theodore get to stay here with Ms. Lillian.

Lillian: So, where are you two going to?

Tobey: Well, tonight is Scoops' and Violet's wedding anniversary and Scoops' parents are babysitting their kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can you believe that Violet and Scoops have three kids?

Tobey: With those two, I'm not surprised.

Lillian: Guess what? Before you leave, I want to tell you something as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: What is it?

Lillian: Trevor proposed to me and we're getting married.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so happy for you, Lillian.

Tobey: Did you tell your father?

Lillian: Yes, this morning, at work. He's very excited.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure he is. Well, we can talk about more of this when we come home tonight.

Tobey: Congratulations Lillian. Theo and Celeste, behave for Ms. Lillian while we're gone.

Theodore: I will, Daddy. I'll make sure that Celeste is good too.

Tobey: Ok. But don't get bossy.

Theodore: I won't, Daddy.

(As soon as Becky and Tobey leave for dinner with their friends, Lillian begins to babysit Theodore and Celeste.)

Lillian: So, what do you want to do first?

Theodore: Um, can we play song-games like, "The Wheels on the Bus", or "Hokey-Pokey"?

Lillian: You know what? I just brought a whole CD with Children's Song-Games.

Theodore: Yay!

Lillian: Celeste, do you think you would like to play too or would you just like to play until you decide to play along?

Celeste: Yes!

Lillian: Sounds good to me. (Lillian then goes and places a CD of Children's Song-Games into the CD player and it begins to play a variety of sing-a-long songs.)

(Then she and Theodore sing and play along with the songs, and soon, Celeste begins to join in as well.)

(Later at the end, Lillian goes to make them some dinner.)

Theodore: I like how you make fruit appear like magic.

Lillian: Thanks, it's a super power.

Theodore: My mommy has super powers and my daddy can build huge robots. My daddy bought me a robot-building kit at the hobby store.

Lillian: Wow, that sounds nice.

(Later, the kids get ready for bedtime.)

Theodore: Ms. Lillian, can I read to you and Celeste?

Lillian: That sounds like a great idea, Theodore.

(Theodore begins to read a book to both Lillian and to his sister, Celeste.)

(Soon Celeste falls asleep and Lillian goes to tuck Theodore into his bed and then heads downstairs to clean up any messes that she and the kids made before Becky and Tobey return home from their dinner.)

(Two hours later, Lillian is asleep on the sofa as Becky and Tobey return home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Lillian, we're home now.

Lillian: (Waking up, she stretches and yawns.) Oh, hey there. How was the dinner with your friends?

Tobey: It was great, thanks. How were the kids?

Lillian: They were the greatest. Theodore helped out a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: Theo is such a great helper. I'm just going to check on them now.

Tobey: I'll join you in a bit, Becky. (He then goes to pay Lillian and after thanking Lillian again for babysitting his kids, goes to join Becky upstairs as Lillian heads back to her apartment.)

(A few days later, Lillian, Olivia, and their other friends, Belinda, Tina, and Alexis are at a bridal shop with Dupey. Today, Lillian is trying on various bridal gowns and veils.)

Dupey: Oh, you look so lovely, Lillian.

Lillian: Thanks Mom.

Belinda: So, did you decide on what your colors are going to be?

Lillian: Hmmm, I'm not sure yet.

Dupey: Well, the colors you pick should reflect your personality.

Lillian: Well, what about pastel peach and purple? Like peaches and grapes. Or maybe pink melon color and forest green. I'll ask Trevor the next time I see him.

Alexis: Perhaps he'll like silver and gold. Or something along those lines.

Lillian: Maybe.

(Elsewhere, Butcher is working at his butcher's shop when Becky and her two kids come in to visit.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Butcher, I heard that your daughter is getting married. Congratulations.

Butcher: Thanks, Wordgirl. So how are you and your family doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're doing good.

Theodore: Hi, Mr. Butcher.

Celeste: Hi.

Butcher: Hey there, Kids. Man, I can't wait to have grandkids. And can you believe that Granny May is turning 92 years old this year?

Wordgirl/Becky: I know what you're saying. It seemed only yesterday that she was 75 and I was 10 and we were battling each other. Actually, my kids and I are going over to her house later today for a visit.

Butcher: Really? Hmm, it'll be nice to see all of my former fellow villains again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Have you ever thought about having a reunion with your former fellow villains?

Butcher: Well, I'm inviting a lot of them to the wedding. I guess we can have a reunion, sort of there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good. Or maybe you can have a barbecue at your house and invite any former fellow villains you would like to see again.

Butcher: Sounds good too. Would you like to come too? I know you're not a villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher, I'm married to a former villain. If you invite Tobey, I'll most likely show up as well.

Butcher: That's true.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you around and, once again, congradulations on your daughter's engagement.

Butcher: Thanks.

(Later, Lillian and Dupey return to Lillian and Olivia's apartment, after bridal shopping.)

Dupey: Now that you young ladies had picked out your bridal attire, let's go over some other things for your wedding.

Lillian: I would like to, but I have fruit orders and I'm way behind on those.

Dupey: Ok, we do have six months to plan this whole thing.

(It's now July the 4th and Butcher has decided to throw a special Independence Day barbecue at his house.)

Butcher: (He has fired up the grill.) So, anyone ready for some meat? (Guests cheer 'Yeah!") Here we go. (He then places five raw steaks onto the grill.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, can't you conjure up meat that's already cooked?

Butcher: Yeah, but this is more fun.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. (She sees her sidekick heading to the grill.) I see Huggy is ready for the steaks to be done.

Butcher: Well, maybe I can conjure up some steaks already cooked. But conjuring up meat is starting to take a toll on me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really?

Butcher: Yeah, if I conjure up the amount of meat I used to use in my meat attacks, I'm like totally drained. So now I don't conjure up as much as that anymore. Those five uncooked steaks I just conjured up…Well, let's just say I can't do more than that right now. It'll take me at least another five minutes to conjure up anything else.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that, Butcher.

Butcher: Well, it was bound to happen at some point. It happened to my father also. And since he and I used our powers for committing crimes, we used our powers more often then in past generations. I can recall my grandfather used to have the power to conjure up dairy products. And my father told me that he able to use that power up until the day he died. He didn't use his powers for evil.

Wordgirl/Becky: He conjured up dairy products? Just be lucky that Dr. Two-Brains wasn't around when he was alive. He would've kidnapped him and forced him to conjure up cheese like all the time.

Butcher: (Laughs at that thought.) Yeah, that is a good thing.

(Elsewhere, Lillian is entertaining Theodore and Celeste McCallister and also Ethan and Carly Boxleitner.)

Lillian: So, what would you kids like to do while we wait for food to be ready?

Theodore: How about those song-games we played when you babysat us?

Lillian: Do all of you kids want to play song-games?

Kids: Yeah!

(Even one year old Celeste wants to play.)

Lillian: Well, ok. Let me go and get my CD out of my stuff. (She runs to get her CD out of her car.) Hmmm, Dad, do you have a CD player that I can use?

Butcher: There should be one in the house.

Lillian: Ok. I'll go and get it. (She goes and gets a portable CD player out of her father's house and sets it up.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What's she going to do?

Butcher: I have no idea.

Chuck: Whatever it is, the kids seem interested and excited.

(Just then, Lillian presses play and all of the sudden, everyone begins to hear children's songs like, what Lillian played when she babysat Theodore and Celeste McCallister.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I know that music. My parents used to play it for me when I was a very little.

Tobey: I heard that music in daycare. I never really danced to it though. I thought it seemed too silly.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, Tobey. (Just then, she sees her sidekick joining in on the dancing as well.) Hey, if Capt. Huggyface can dance to this music, it must be awesome. He's one of the best dancers in town.

Tobey: You got that right. And anyone can dance to this, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not going to dance to it now, I'm too old.

Tobey: Oh, dancing is ageless. You said it's ok to be silly.

Chuck: I used to like this type of music when I was a little kid. My mom used to play this for Brent and myself all the time. (He begins to tap his foot to the song, "B-I-N-G-O".)

(Just then, they all see 92 year old Granny May dancing alongside the children and she seems to be enjoying herself.)

Wordgirl/Becky: OMG! Is that Granny May dancing to this music as well?

Dr. Two-Brains: Looks like it.

Theodore: (He walks over to his mother and father.) Mommy, Daddy, come and dance with us, please. It's so much fun.

Tobey: You know what, Theodore, I think I'll join you in your dancing. I didn't get to dance like this when I was your age because I didn't think it was fun, but now I want to make up for that. What do you say, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if my son wants me to dance with him, then I should take him up on his offer.

(Soon enough, Tobey and Becky are joining in the Song-Games, alongside the children and are having a good time as much as they are.)

Granny May: Having a good time, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am actually. Are you?

Granny May: I haven't danced to these songs since before I became a super villain and my grandbabies were still quite little.

(Later, after lunch is served and eaten, the kids all head inside to take naps as the adults stay in the living room and talk.)

Butcher: So, you all had a good time?

Chuck: Yes, we did. You sure know how to throw a barbecue. Thanks for letting me bring sandwich supplies.

Butcher: No problem.

Granny May: So how are your wedding plans, Lillian?

Lillian: They're going great. I got my gown and the gowns for the bridal party.

Trevor: And I got the tuxedos for the myself and my friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, when I told my parents I was getting married to Tobey, they were so happy that my mother literally took me out to buy a gown like that day.

Tobey: Isn't your brother married now as well?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, TJ got married like three years ago. He and his wife have a son also, Timothy the 3rd. He's like 5 months old.

Dr. Two-Brains: Where are your parents these days?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, my mom retired from her job as District Attorney and now she and my dad are taking a cruise around the world. They're letting my brother and his family live in our childhood home until they return.

Lillian: Did I show you all the things I want for my wedding?

(The women in the group all gather around to look at all the stuff that Lillian wants for her wedding.)

LRW: These are so beautiful, exquisite, charming. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle, walkway, corridor.

(Then the women start to share pictures of themselves in their wedding gowns from their weddings.)

Wordgirl/Becky: WOW! Granny May, is that you, in your wedding gown?

Granny May: Sure is, Baby. I was 19 when I got married in 1951.

LRW: That is one gorgeous gown. It must've cost a fortune, an arm and a leg, tidy sum.

Granny May: Actually, my mother made it for me. She got several magazines and copied a design in one of them. She was very talented in making anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, a hand-made gown. Do you still have it?

Granny May: Well, I can't wear it anymore, but I let my daughter wear it for her wedding. And she gave it to my granddaughter to use. It's still in the family.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's like the perfect heirloom.

Granny May: Wordgirl, your gown was very beautiful too.

Wordgirl/Becky: But a store-bought gown is nothing compared to a hand-made gown.

(Later, everyone heads home after helping Butcher, Lillian, and Dupey clean up.)

(A few months go by and now Lillian is focusing on getting her wedding plans put together.)

(Trevor and Lillian are now discussing where they will spend their honeymoon.)

Trevor: Well, we can spend our honeymoon in Malibu. My parents have a beach house there.

Lillian: OOO, that sounds very nice.

(A month later, and everyone has shown up for the wedding rehersal and dinner, taking place the day before the wedding itself.)

(During dinner, Trevor's Best Man, Vincent Roberts makes his Best Man speech.)

Vincent: And that's all I have to say about Trevor and Lillian. Here's to you and may you two have a great and prosperous future together. CHEERS!

Everyone: CHEERS!

(The next day, Lillian is up and ready for her wedding day.)

(She had decided to spend the night at the home of her father and step-mother.)

Lillian: (She goes downstairs to get breakfast ready, when she sees her father in there at the moment.) Dad, what are you doing in here?

Butcher: I'm making breakfast. You need to go and get ready and not worry about making breakfast.

Lillian: Are you sure you don't need any help?

Butcher: I'm sure, Pumpkin. Go on now.

(Lillian then heads for the bathroom to take a shower for her big day, she plans on putting on her gown at the ceremony site.)

Dupey: (She then comes downstairs, after getting ready and sits as she watches her husband fix breakfast.) So are you nervous about today?

Butcher: Nervous? I'm not nervous. Are you?

Dupey: I'm not the one who's walking my daughter down the aisle, James.

Butcher: I know. I guess I'm a little nervous. I'm also kind of sad that my little girl is all grown up and she's no longer that little girl who came to live with me when her birth mother died.

Dupey: No, she's a grown woman now and soon, she'll have her own children, giving you grandchildren.

Butcher: And who knows if any of them will inherit our powers too?

Dupey: Maybe they will.

(Later, they all arrive at the church where the ceremony is taking place and Lillian greets her guests before being ushered into the bridal room to get ready as Trevor is ushered into another room to get ready himself.)

(Butcher is waiting in the foyer for the wedding to begin and his friends begin to show up as well.)

Chuck: Hey Butcher. You look kind of nervous.

Butcher: I am, Chuck.

Chuck: Well, good luck.

Butcher: Thanks Buddy.

(Dr. Two-Brains and LRW arrive and their daughter, Carly, who were asked to be the flower girl, goes to get ready for the wedding as well and later, Theodore the 4th, the son of Tobey and Wordgirl was asked to be the ring bearer.)

(Soon the wedding begins and the bridesmaids and groomsmen make their way down the aisle first, then the Best Man and the Maid of Honor. Next to last, the ring bearer and the flower girl.)

(Then the wedding music begins as Lillian is ready to walk down the aisle with her father.)

(As she makes her way down the aisle, she smiles at everyone along the way.)

(When they get close to the alter, Butcher gives his daughter a kiss and she takes the hand of Trevor.)

Priest: We have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Trevor Sinclair and Lillian Andrews. If there's anyone here who feels that these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold thy peace. (Awaiting for an answer.) Now, who gives this woman in Holy Matrimony?

Butcher: I do. (He then goes to sit with Dupey.)

Priest: Now, do you Trevor take Lillian to be your wedded wife forever until death?

Trevor: I do.

Priest: Do you Lillian, take Trevor to be your wedded husband forever until death?

Lillian: I do.

Priest: May I have the rings please. (The rings are handed to the Best Man and to the Maid of Honor by the ring bearer.) Thank you. Now, Trevor, place the ring on her finger and repeat these words. "I Trevor, thee wed."

Trevor: I, Trevor, thee wed.

Priest: Lillian, place the ring on his finger and repeat these words. "I Lillian, thee wed."

Lillian: I, Lillian, thee wed.

Priest: And now, with the exchange of rings and vows. And with the authority of God and the State of California, in the city of Fair City, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. (As they begin to kiss.) May I now present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Trevor Sinclair.

(Soon everyone cheers and claps as Lillian and Trevor head back down the aisle and heads to the limo to take them to the reception site.)

(Later, at the reception.)

(After Trevor and Lillian share their first dance and after dinner begins and ends.)

Eugene: (Who was hired to be DJ for the wedding.) Now, we're going to have the bride toss her bouquet.

Emma: (Eugene's wife.) So we want all the single gals to go to the center of the dance floor.

(Soon, all of the single women in the room are awaiting to see who will catch the bouquet and as she throws it, Ms. Question, who was invited, catches it.)

Ms. Question: Now what happens?

LRW: Now, this means that you're the next to get married.

Ms. Question: Really?

LRW: Really.

Ms. Question: Who's going to want to marry me?

Timmy Timbo: Um, Ms. Question, um, would you like, dance with me?

Ms. Question: Sure, why not?

Timmy Timbo: Did I mention that you're very pretty in this dress?

Ms. Question: You really think so?

(Later, after Trevor and Lillian cut their wedding cake, Lillian asks for one last dance.)

Lillian: Dad, can we have this dance?

Butcher: Sure thing, Baby.

(As they dance together.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Standing next to Dr. Two-Brains.) Do you remember my wedding when we danced together?

Dr. Two-Brains: How could I forget that? You may be my greatest nemesis, but I really enjoyed that dance.

Wordgirl/Becky: So did I. And I don't think I can call you my enemy anymore.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here.

(Later, Lillian and Trevor get ready to head for their honeymoon in Malibu and she gives hugs to everyone who came to her wedding. Then she sees her father and gives him a hug and kiss.)

Lillian: I love you, Dad. You're the best dad ever.

Butcher: Thanks Baby. I love you too. You're the best daughter ever. Have fun on your honeymoon and stay safe.

Lillian: Thanks. You stay safe too.

(They hug one more time and she gets into the limo and she and Trevor head for the airport in Fair City to fly them to Malibu.)

(Later that night, Butcher is standing outside his house and Dupey comes to join him, bringing him some coffee.)

Butcher: I'm proud of her, Dupey. But I also miss her.

Dupey: I know you do. She may not have been my daughter biologically, but I love her just the same.

(He then puts his arm around his wife and they stand there looking at the stars together while drinking coffee and tea.)

(Meanwhile, Lillian and Trevor arrive at his parents' beach house in Malibu and begin their honeymoon.)

(That night, Lillian looks up into the night sky.)

Lillian: I love you, Dad.

(Trevor and Lillian return from their honeymoon two weeks later and begin their lives together.)

The End…

Next, the last chapter…

First Lillian celebrates a happy moment, but then tragedy happens…


	13. Chapter 13

Tragic Losses With Happy Endings

(It's been two months since Lillian and Trevor returned from their honeymoon and have been settling into their new lives together.)

(Today, Lillian is heading for work, filling fruit orders and such.)

Lillian: Hey Dad, how are you doing today?

Butcher: (Still working in the butcher shop, which is where Lillian's place of business is also located.) I'm doing great, Sweetie. How's Trevor?

Lillian: He's doing great. He's working with his father, liked he always dreamed of doing.

Butcher: That's great. (After conjuring up several types of meat for customers, Butcher is beginning to feel a bit fatigue and exhausted.) Man. (He wipes the sweat off of his forehead and goes to catch a much needed breath.) I'm like so tired.

Lillian: Dad, maybe you should slow down and take a rest.

Butcher: I would like to, but I have customers coming today, including Chuck. I need to have these ready for them. But man, (Wipes more sweat off of his forehead and continues to feel fatigue.) I'm drained.

Lillian: Dad, go home and take a rest. I'll be here to make sure your customers get their products. You need to take care of yourself.

Butcher: Well, I don't know.

Lillian: Please Dad. Butcher: (He then looks at the counter, full of meat and then looks at the expression in his daughter's eyes.) Ok Lillian, I'll head home. How about I put these away in the freezer and then close up my end of the shop?

Lillian: Good idea. I'll help you too.

Butcher: No, no! You go back to your job. I'll take care of this. (He then goes to place all of the meat that he conjured up into the freezer, before heading home for the day.)

Lillian: I'll be by your house later, Dad. Just to make sure that you're doing ok.

Butcher: You don't need to do that, Lillian. Dupey's there to help.

Lillian: Yes and she's a great wife, but I still want to come and make sure that you're ok.

Butcher: Ok. (After placing the last of the conjured meat into the freezer, Butcher gives his daughter a hug of gratitude and heads home for the rest of the day.)

(Later that day, Chuck shows up for his meat orders for his sandwich shop.)

Chuck: Hey there, Lillian.

Lillian: Hey there, Mr. Chuck.

Chuck: Where's your dad today?

Lillian: Dad's not feeling too well so I suggested to him to head home for the remainder of the day.

Chuck: Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. I can come back for my meat orders another day.

Lillian: Well, Dad did tell me what you ordered. So I can go and get it for you.

Chuck: Um, if it's no trouble.

Lillian: It's no trouble. Stay right here.

Chuck: (As she's going to get Chuck's meat orders.) So, what's wrong with your dad?

Lillian: After conjuring up a whole lot of meat, he becomes fatigue and exhausted.

Chuck: Really? Hmmm, maybe I should go and see him today and tell him that I should be thinking about ordering my meat products from the grocery store instead.

Lillian: That sounds like a good idea. But I'm not sure Dad would want to stop working.

Chuck: Well, your dad is one of my best friends and I don't want to make him do anything that's going to devastate his health.

Lillian: I'm sure we can convince Dad that maybe he should be thinking about retirement one of these days.

Chuck: So, what's going on with you and Trevor?

Lillian: Not much. Trevor is now working with his dad and is learning the family business, so when he begins to run it, it'll be ran the way his father did.

Chuck: That's good. (He then collects his meat products and first heads back to his sandwich shop.)

(Later that day, Lillian closes shop and heads to her father's house to check on him.)

Dupey: (She hears the doorbell and sees that it's her step-daughter.) Lillian, how are you doing, Dear?

Lillian: I'm doing great, Mom. (She and her step-mom hug.) I'm here to see Dad. I told him to return home to rest.

Dupey: He's sitting in the den right now.

Lillian: Thanks. (She then heads to her father's den.) Hey Dad. How are you feeling now?

Butcher: I'm doing fine. And I've been thinking. Maybe it's time for me to retire from my job.

Lillian: I was thinking the same thing. I saw your friend, Chuck earlier today and he thinks the same as we do. He also said that he's going to think about getting his meat products from the grocery store instead.

Butcher: (He feels sad at that idea.) Yeah. You know, the reason I like supplying my friends with meat is because not just so they can have meat, it's so I can see them everyday.

Lillian: You know, your friends can always come here to visit you and you can always go and visit them.

Butcher: Yeah, I know. So, when are we going to hear the pitter-patter of grandkids?

Lillian: (She then blushes and smiles at the thought of having children.) I don't know, Dad. I'll let you know as soon as Trevor and I are ready to begin our family. (She and her father hug.) I love you, Dad. Please take care of yourself. I lost my biological mom, my best friend, Eileen, and the only grandparent who loves me, and I don't want to lose you either.

Butcher: I'll do my best to take care of myself. I love you too, Baby.

(Two weeks later, Butcher hasn't been able to come back to work since the day Lillian advised him to go home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Lillian, I haven't heard from your dad recently. How is doing?

Lillian: My dad is very sick these days, Becky. I sent him home two weeks ago because he was complaining about feeling fatigue and exhausted after conjuring up meat products.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I noticed that too at the barbecue last Summer. Maybe I'll drop by his house on the way home today. So, how are you doing?

Lillian: I'm doing good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll be going now. See you later.

Lillian: Ok.

(Later, after leaving the butcher/fruit shop, Wordgirl and her two kids head over to visit Butcher, who she hasn't seen in weeks.)

Butcher: (He hears the doorbell and goes to answer it, since Dupey is out running errands.) Hey there, Wordgirl! I haven't seen you in like ages.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here. (She then goes to give him a hug.) You daughter said that you were feeling sick for the last few weeks or so and I just wanted to come by and see how you're doing. Is that ok?

Butcher: Sure, come on in. Hey there, Kids.

Theodore: Hi Mr. Butcher.

Celeste: Hi.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how are you doing now?

Butcher: I'm doing fine. How are you and your family doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're doing good. Tobey and I are discussing the idea of adding another baby to the family.

Butcher: Well, you both are great parents, you should have another baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, getting back to the original topic. Have you considered going to see a doctor?

Butcher: Not really. I'm not too keen on doctors.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I understand what you're saying, but a doctor will find out what's wrong with you and hopefully find a way to make it all better.

Butcher: What if he can't make me better? My father went to a doctor and he had a heart attack and died right before Lillian graduated from high school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that is sad and I understand that too. My Bampy Botsford went to see a doctor too and he died like before I got married. But a doctor is still who you should go see, no matter what the outcome will be.

Butcher: Well, I guess you're right. You seem to be right about a lot of things.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm not, but thanks for the compliment. I'm only advising you to go and see a doctor because, like Lillian and Dupey, I care about you.

Butcher: Really? (A smile begins to grow on his face.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. We may have battled a lot in the past but I still care about you and I always have. Why do you think I used to help you all the time when you pronounced words wrong and such?

Butcher: Because you didn't like it when I mispronounced words or used bad grammer?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that may have been part of it. But the real reason is because I love to help others and I've known you for such a long time, that I consider you one of my best friends.

Butcher: Really? Thanks Wordgirl. You do know how to lift a person's spirit. And you're right, I'm going to go and see a doctor and accept whatever the doctor has to tell me.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds very brave. Well, I have to get home now. I'll see you around.

Butcher: Same here.

(Early the next day, Butcher and Dupey head to see the doctor to find out why he's been sick for the last two weeks or so.)

Dr. Thomas: So, let me know, how long have you not been feeling yourself?

Butcher: Since this barbecue last Summer. You know, I have the ability to conjure up meat products and when I conjured up five raw steaks, I was drained for about five minutes or so. But it's gotten worse since then. Like two weeks ago, I was filling my butcher shop with meat products to sell to my many customers and when I was done, I was wiped out.

Dr. Thomas: Yeah, I see. You said that you come from a long line of people who have the ability to conjure up food products?

Butcher: Yeah, my grandfather was able to conjure up dairy products, my father was able to conjure up potato products, I conjure up meat products, and my daughter conjures up fruit products. I'm sure it goes back further than that, but I don't know the whole history of my family. I don't know when it started or how it came to be.

Dr. Thomas: I see. As I can see from your health chart, that not only do you come from a long line of people with your type of super power, but you also come from a long line of heart problems. And these super powers are taking a toll on the health of your heart.

Butcher: Yeah, my father did die from a heart attack and he said that his father died pretty much the same way. And, can I ask, is my daughter at risk for this heart problem?

Dr. Thomas: Probably not, since it seems to only affect the men in your family and she's a woman. Is she the first woman in your family with these powers?

Butcher: Yeah, I believe so. I don't remember hearing if my female relatives had these powers or not. So, what should I do?

Dr. Thomas: The easiest thing to do is to stop using your powers all together. And I recommend that you begin to eat more fruits and vegetables. How do you feel about that?

Butcher: Well, I'm not too keen on fruits and vegetables, but I guess it can't be too bad.

Dr. Thomas: I will also recommend that you get more exercise.

Butcher: I used to battle the city's super hero all the time.

Dr. Thomas: Well, that is a physical activity. How did you battle her?

Butcher: I used to fire meat at her.

Dr. Thomas: I see. How about doing some other activity where conjuring up meat products aren't necessary?

Butcher: I guess that'll be ok.

(Later, Butcher and Dupey head home after the doctor visit and Butcher decides to have a family meeting.)

Dupey: Well, what's this about?

Lillian: Yeah, Dad.

Butcher: Well, as of today, I'm going to retire from the butcher shop. I believe that I put a lot of years into it, but it's time to end it. My doctor wants me to stop conjuring up meat products so my customers are just going to have to go back to getting their meat products at the grocery store. I'm going to have to tell Chuck that he's going to have to get his meat supplies from the grocery store from now on.

Lillian: And what's going to happen to the shop? Can I still keep it to sell my fruit products?

Butcher: Sure, Lillian. You can now use the whole shop for your business.

Lillian: Thanks. And Dad, I'm glad that you went to see a doctor about this. And I thank Wordgirl for advising you to do so.

Butcher: Yeah, she's always looked out for me and for my fellow former villains.

(The next day, Butcher heads over to Chuck's sandwich shop.)

Chuck: Hey Butcher. Nice seeing you again after all these weeks.

Butcher: Hey there, Chuck. Um, I came to tell you that my doctor advised me to stop using my powers and therefore, you're going to have to get your supplies from the grocery store from now on.

Chuck: Hey, if your doctor advises you to do something in order to help, then you have no reason to feel bad about me having to get my supplies from the grocey store instead from you.

Butcher: He also said that I need to eat more fruits and vegetables and I should get more exercise and all of those battles with Wordgirl didn't count.

Chuck: Well, you did use your super powers on her most of the time.

Butcher: Well, thanks for being understanding and all.

Chuck: No problem. We former villains have to look out for each other.

Butcher: You do know that Wordgirl is still looking out for us as well, right?

Chuck: I know she does. She always seems to be there when we need her. No wonder the citizens always looked to her to help them out when we were causing problems around town.

Butcher: Yeah. She was the one who advised me to go and see a doctor.

Chuck: Like you said, she still looks out for us. She's kind of like our living guardian angel. Did I ever tell you that last Summer, when it was really hot outside, Granny May almost fainted from the heat and Wordgirl came and took her to the hospital?

Butcher: No. You know, it's good thing that we have Wordgirl here to help us.

Chuck: You're so right. I'm so glad that all of my attempts to get rid of her never succeded. And the other former villains agree with me.

Butcher: And I agree with you as well. Well, I better get going home. See ya, Chuck.

Chuck: Ok.

(A few weeks later, Butcher officially retires from his butcher shop and turns it over to his daughter, so she can expand her fruit supply business. His friends, the Baker and the Candlestick Maker are sad, but happy that he decided to retire.)

(A month later, Trevor and Lillian are at the doctor's for a special appointment.)

Dr. Josana: Hello Trevor and Lillian, I got the results back and there's no denying it. You're going to be having a baby.

Lillian: This is great news.

Trevor: That's fantastic. This is great news.

Lillian: Wait until we tell our families and friends about this.

Trevor: They are going to be so happy for us.

Lillian: And if we have a girl, I will want to name her Eileen, after my friend who died in that car accident back when we were younger.

Trevor: That's a very nice name. What if we have a boy?

Lillian: I would like to name him after my father, James Sinclair.

Trevor: That's perfect, just like you and our baby.

Lillian: I love you, Trevor.

(They kiss and head home for the rest of the day.)

(The next morning, before heading to her job, Lillian stops by her parents' house to tell them the news.)

Dupey: Hey there, Lillian.

Lillian: Hey Mom. Is Dad here? I really want to share something with the both of you.

Dupey: Sure thing. James, Lillian's here and she has something to tell us.

Butcher: Coming. (He walks into the room and greets his daughter with a hug.) Hey Lillian, what did you want to tell us?

Lillian: Well, Trevor and I found out yesterday and I wanted to tell you first, as he's telling his family. Trevor and I are having a baby.

Dupey: That's great news. We're going to be grandparents.

Butcher: Really? I'm going to have a grandbaby?

Lillian: That's right.

Butcher: This is great news. (He then embraces his daughter and they hug.) I'm so happy for you, Sweetie. You're going to be one great mother.

Lillian: Thanks Dad and Mom. (She then hugs her step-mother and then after a few more congratulations, Lillian heads for work.)

(Over the next few months, Lillian and Trevor begin fixing up the nursery for their new baby.)

(Elsewhere, Butcher and Dupey are walking around the park and they come across Wordgirl, Tobey, and their two kids, Theodore and Celeste.)

Butcher: Hey, would you all like to join us?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess we can stay for a little bit.

Dupey: So how's your family, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: They're doing great. My brother and his wife just had another baby and my mom and dad had moved into the retirement home and they gave our childhood home to my brother and his family.

Tobey: And my mother also moved to the retirement home and she's letting my family and I have my childhood home.

Wordgirl/Becky: And we just found out that we're pregnant again.

Butcher: This is baby number 3?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I'm so excited and I heard that your daughter is having a baby as well.

Butcher: That's right.

Dupey: She has a few more months to go and we'll be grandparents.

(As they are talking, Butcher feels a sharp pain in his chest area and Theodore notices.)

Theodore: Mommy, Daddy, Mr. Butcher looks sick.

Dupey: James, are you ok?

Butcher: No, I'm having immense chest pains!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm calling #911.

Dupey: (She helps him up and they slowly leave the park and head for their car.) Come on, James. We're almost at the car.

Tobey: (He cleans up their supplies.) Kids, stay here.

Theodore: I want to help Mommy with Mr. Butcher.

Tobey: Well, ok. Let's go. (He lifts up Celeste and hurries towards the cars.) I'll take the kids over to Violet's and then meet you at the hospital.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Later at the hospital.)

(Tobey had called Lillian and told her that her dad began experiencing chest pains at the park and that they are at the hospital at that time.)

(A few minutes later, Lillian, who's now 5 months pregnant walks into the hospital and she sees Wordgirl, Tobey, and their kids sitting in the waiting room, while Dupey sits in the hospital room with Butcher.)

Lillian: How's my dad?

Tobey: We don't know.

Wordgirl/Becky: They won't let us go and see him at this time. They said that only family are allowed to visit. You may go and see him.

Lillian: Yes. Excuse me, I'm Lillian Sinclair, my father, James Andrews was brought here?

Nurse: Oh yes, he's down the hall, room 245. Your mother is with him.

Lillian: She's my step-mother, but thanks. (She makes her way to the room and she knocks before entering.)

Butcher: (Who's now awake, hears the knock on the door.) Who's there?

Lillian: Dad, it's me, Lillian. Can I come in?

Butcher: Sure can. I wished they would allow my friends in here to see me, but what can you do?

Lillian: So, how are you feeling?

Butcher: I'm doing ok. The doctor said that I need to stay in the hospital for a few more days to make sure I'm ok and all. (He then sees Lillian getting upset.) Sweetie, don't go and start crying. I don't want anything to happen to you or to my grandchild.

Lillian: It's grandchildren actually. I just found out that I'm having twins.

Butcher: Wow, that is a treat to wake up to.

(Meanwhile, out in the waiting area, several other former villains show up.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Where is he?

Tobey: He's in that room right there.

Wordgirl/Becky: The staff here won't let anyone, but family visit, at this point.

Chuck: We are family.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not family as in 'Villain Association Members', family as in parents, kids, siblings, and spouses.

Granny May: This is not fair!

Tobey: I know. But we have to follow the rules, no matter how unfair they are.

LRW: (She has her kids, Ethan and Carly with her.) So, what happened to him?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, the kids, and I were walking in the park and Butcher and Dupey invited us to join them for their picnic and then he started having chest pains. We brought him here and Tobey called Lillian.

Tobey: And Becky and I have been waiting out here since we brought him here. Waiting to go see how he's doing and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'm not going to argue with the staff.

(As they continue to wait in the waiting room, the doctor heads to the room and enters.)

Dr. Thomas: Hey there, James. How's it going?

Butcher: I'm doing ok. I don't understand. I'm doing everything you suggested and I still had a heart attack.

Dr. Thomas: Hmmm, I see. You're eating healthier?

Butcher: Yeah, my daughter here conjures up fruit and she's given me some. They are tasty. And my wife and I go walking in the park like almost everyday. I retired from my job at the butcher shop. What else is there?

Dr. Thomas: Are you taking your medication for your heart?

Butcher: Yes, Dupey makes sure I do.

Dupey: It's true. He takes his medication every morning and every evening.

Dr. Thomas: Hmmm, it may have been just a fluke. Or maybe, your heart is even less healthy than we thought. You said this type of thing runs in your family?

Butcher: Yeah, but my dad was in his seventies or eighties when he died and my grandfather was in his seventies as well. I'm only in my late forties.

: Hmmm, that does sound like your heart is less healthy than we thought. Perhaps you'll need to stay several nights so we can run some more tests and find out what's going on.

Butcher: Can I at least see my friends? Your staff here at the hospital wouldn't let them in to see me.

Dr. Thomas: I'll see what I can do about that. In the meantime, you need to get some rest and let me know if you have another heart attack.

Butcher: Will do.

(A few minutes later, with the ok from the hospital staff, Butcher's friends are coming to pay him a visit. Dupey and Lillian are now waiting outside in the waiting area.)

Granny May: You better take care of yourself, Butcher.

Butcher: I'm doing the best I can.

Granny May: I know. I love you and I don't want to see you get sick again.

Butcher: Thanks, Granny May. Remember the time I dressed up in a giant cake and we all forced you to retire?

Granny May: I remember that day.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do I. You know, I just realized something. Aside from Lady Redundant Woman, you all are the first five villains I ever faced in battle.

Chuck: (Looking around, he too notices that.) Yeah, she's right. We are the first five villains to battle Wordgirl. So, where's your sidekick these days?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he works with Prof. Tubing's new partner. (She smiles at Dr. Two-Brains.)

Dr. Two-Brains: And, I have to say that Capt. Huggyface is a great assistant, by the way.

Granny May: So that's what you've been doing since you stopped being a villain?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yep. Prof. Tubing keeps wanting me to remove the mouse brain, but as long as Squeaky gets his share of cheese, he behaves and I can concentrate on helping Prof. Tubing. And don't worry, I'm no longer stealing or turning things into cheese anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: And whatever happened to your henchmen?

Dr. Two-Brains: They are now security at the science lab where Prof. Tubing and I work at.

Chuck: And what about your lair?

Dr. Two-Brains: I sold it and all of my rays I still had, I gave them to Wordgirl to add to her collection.

Butcher: (Still lying in bed and hearing all the great things his friends are doing.) Man, you all seem to be doing well.

Dr. Two-Brains: And you inspired us all to do that too.

Butcher: I did?

Chuck: Well, yeah. When you brought Lillian to meet us back when she was five and told us that you were quitting the Association, it made us all rethink our lives.

Butcher: Well, Wordgirl was the one who suggested that I change my life around.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've been wanting you all to change for years. And I guess it takes something like having a long-lost child come back into your life.

Butcher: Well, having Lillian in my life kind of made me realize that there's more to life than just going around and robbing people and shooting meat at them. I'm glad that I gave up my villain life. And because of that, Wordgirl is now one of my best friends. Not that I didn't like you before. But you know what I mean.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm glad that you're one of my best friends too. And please, get well.

Butcher: I'll do my best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, that's all that I ask. (She then goes to give him a hug and he returns it.)

LRW: Oh, what a picture, perfect example, image. I think I need this for my album. (LRW then takes several pics of Wordgirl and her first five villains together.) I'll be sure to give you all some copies, replicas, reproductions of these pictures.

Butcher: So, how's your new baby doing, Wordgirl?

Granny May: You're having another baby?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Tobey and I want to add at least one more baby to the family.

Tobey: That's right. (He then folds his arms around her and goes to kiss her on her cheek.) One more to add to the clan should complete our family.

Granny May: (Talking to the other former adult villains in the room.) They are so cute together. They remind me of my husband and I. We had three children all together as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: And the answer to your question, Butcher, this new baby is doing well. Since you all know who the doctor is that's making sure this baby is as healthy as the other two. (She and Tobey look over at Doc.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Guilty as charged. When I'm not assisting Prof. Tubing with things, I'm Wordgirl's personal doctor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Since Doc's the only doctor who knows more about my anatomy than any other doctor on Earth does.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's correct. Right before I became Dr. Two-Brains, I was studying all about Lexiconian DNA.

Wordgirl/Becky: And the best thing about going to see Doc for my medical needs is that I don't have to pay him with money. All I have to do is pay him with cheese.

Dr. Two-Brains: And she gives me very nice cheese too. Sometimes very expensive cheese.

(Later, after the visit, Butcher's friends and family head home for the night.)

(Over the next few days, Butcher remains in the hospital so the doctor and his team can run more tests.)

(One of the doctor's assistants was once a big fan of the Butcher back when he was a super villain.)

Kevin: (Dr. Thomas' assistant.) You know, this is a real treat. I never thought I would be working in a hospital with the Butcher as one of it's patients.

Butcher: Well, I'm glad to meet one of my fans. I didn't think I had any.

Kevin: Are you serious? You're one of the best villains this town's ever had. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you around and I hope you get better.

Butcher: Well, it was great meeting you and I'll try my best to get better.

(The doctor's assistant leaves and heads back to help other patients.)

(A week later, Butcher returns home but remains on total bedrest for several more days.)

Dupey: James, I'm going to run some errands. I'll be back and then I'll make us some lunch.

Butcher: Ok.

(Dupey heads out to run her errands and Butcher remains at home and continues to rest.)

(A few more days and Butcher is finally off of full bedrest, but only performs simple tasks around the house, like watering the house plants and things of that nature.)

Dupey: James, how would you like to come to the grocery store with me today? I'm going to be buying some groceries and you need to get out of the house.

Butcher: Ok. I guess that'll be ok.

(As they walk up and down the aisles at the grocery store, Butcher is feeling happy to be at the grocery store with his wife.)

(They then come to the check-out and as they stand in line to pay for their groceries, a masked man comes into the grocery store, waving a gun around.)

Masked Man: OK! This is a robbery! Now, I want everyone to stay put and I want all the money put into the bag and if I don't get what I want, I'm going to have to get dangerous! GOT THAT?!

Cashier: (In a frightened tone of voice, with the man's gun on her temple, begins to fill his bag with all of the money in the register.) YES SIR! (She then begins to cry.)

Butcher: (Sees this and remembers when he used to rob the grocery store as well, but he doesn't remember threatening anyone the way this man was doing right now.) (He decides to try to help the frightened cashier.) Excuse me, Sir. You seem to be scaring this poor woman.

Masked Man: Look, mind your business and no one will get hurt!

Butcher: Look, I used to rob this place too. I was one of the many super villains in this town. But I don't remember myself or any of my fellow former villains scaring anyone like you are doing. And I certainly never used a dangerous weapon like that.

Masked Man: I don't care how you and your fellow former villains robbed people. I rob people my way and my way is with a gun and if I don't get what I want, I use it and people can end up hurt or dead. Now, if you don't want to wind up like that, I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself and let me do what I want.

Butcher: Ok, you asked for it! (He's about to use his powers to fight off the robber when Dupey places her hands on his arms.)

Dupey: James, don't use your powers!

Butcher: Yes, but I remember what Wordgirl always said and that a true hero is one who risks their own life in order to protect others.

Dupey: Maybe someone should call Wordgirl.

Butcher: Wordgirl's pregnant. I won't want her to risk the health of her or her baby.

Dupey: But…

Butcher: Ok, Buddy, you mess with people in my town…(He then begins to use his powers to fight off the robber, when he begins to experience massive chest pains and he falls to the floor.)

Dupey: JAMES! (Runs to his aide.) I need to get you to the hospital!

Masked Man: No one is going anywhere until I get all of the money in this store and I mean, all of the money! That means this man has to stay here until I get it all.

Dupey: But he'll die if I don't get him to the hospital! (In a panic tone of voice.)

Masked Man: That's not any of my concern! (He looks back at the cashier, who had stopped briefly.) Why are you stopping?! Pick up the pace!

Cashier: (She then begins to fill the bag at a much faster pace while feeling a bit more scared at the same time.) Yes Sir!

(Meanwhile, Becky is at home with her kids when she hears a disturbance at the grocery store.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man! Someone needs my help but I can't leave my kids alone! (She then grabs her kids and first heads over to where her parents are living, leaving them with her parents, and then she speeds over to the grocery store and she sees a masked man with a gun on a scared cashier, as she fills his bags with money and then she sees the Butcher lying on the floor, with Dupey at his side.) What's going on here?!

Masked Man: Who the blazes are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl and I'm the superhero of this town and I see that you are robbing this store!

Butcher: (With his hand over his heart and in a pained voice.) Wordgirl, please don't battle him! He's got a gun, a real gun and he'll kill you if you try to apprehend him!

Masked Man: That's right, Baby!

Wordgirl/Becky: No matter! I'm not going to let you threaten anyone here, Buddy! So I suggest you leave these people alone or I'll have to get rough!

Masked Man: Look, I'm not playing around here! (He then points his gun at Wordgirl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, how about you put your gun down and let my friend go to the hospital before he dies?

Masked Man: I don't think so, Baby!

Wordgirl/Becky: And don't call me 'Baby'!

(The masked man begins to lower his weapon and he seems to be backing down, but then all of the sudden, he jerks around and, with his foot, kicks Wordgirl in her stomach area and while she's in immense pain, the masked man shoots and kills the cashier and makes off with the rest of the money in the cash register.)

Dupey: Wordgirl, are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: (With pain in her voice and holding onto her stomach area.) Don't worry about me! Get Butcher to the hospital before he dies!

Dupey: What about you, Dear?

(Just then, the police come into the grocery store, after another employee had called them and Butcher is taken to the hospital and the murdered cashier is taken away as well.)

(While Wordgirl goes to see Doc, after getting injured, Butcher is at the hospital, with Dupey.)

Dupey: You were told to not use your powers, James.

Butcher: I know, but I just couldn't help it. I've never seen anyone threaten anyone like that in my life. And I never seen a criminal kill anyone like that man did to that poor woman at the grocery store. I mean, I've never tried to harm anyone when I used to rob that place. And I certainly never killed anyone.

Dupey: I know. But you have to let the police handle the criminals.

Butcher: And did you see what he did to Wordgirl? I just hope she and her baby are ok.

Lillian: (She had heard about what happened at the grocery store and she arrives at the hospital.) Dad, I heard what happened at the grocery store.

Butcher: I'm doing better. So, how are you doing?

Lillian: I'm doing good. I just found out that I'm having a boy and a girl.

Butcher: That's great.

(A little while later, after Dupey and Lillian head home, Wordgirl shows up at the hospital to see how Butcher is doing in the hospital.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there. How are you doing?

Butcher: I'm doing better. What about you? I saw what that guy did.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. You know I've never been injured like that in my entire super hero career. I know I shouldn't have come to try to help. (She then becomes extremely upset and filled with immense guilt.)

Butcher: Wordgirl, what happened?

Wordgirl/Becky: When that robber kicked me, the blow caused more damage than we thought. (Butcher is waiting to hear what happened.) I almost had a miscarriage. I almost lost my baby. Doc said that I have to be careful or I might not be lucky next time.

Butcher: So, your baby is ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I just have to not do any super hero stuff until after my baby's born. So, you're doing ok?

Butcher: Yeah, I'm doing better. My doctor advised me to not use my powers but I really wanted to help that poor woman at the store.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's good that you want to use your powers to help someone else, but you should also listen to your doctor. Like I need to do. Well, I have to get home now.

Butcher: Thanks for coming to visit me and I'm happy to hear that your baby is going to be ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Butcher is released from the hospital a few days later.)

(A few months later, Butcher and Dupey are staying home and after dinner is finished, they relax and turn on the evening news.)

Newscaster #1: This just in, the city can rest easier as the masked man who had robbed an estimated 10 locations, including the bank and the museum, was finally apprehended by the police and was taken to jail.

Butcher: Thank goodness.

Dupey: I think the police are doing a much better job now than before.

Butcher: I know. The police that used to take me and the other villains to jail weren't very good.

Dupey: I think that was because they had Wordgirl to help them. Now that she's retired and all, they had to learn to do their jobs without relying on Wordgirl to do most of the work for them.

Butcher: Yeah, let's face it. She did do most of the hard work.

(With the masked man in jail, the citizens of Fair City begin to go back to their normal lives.)

(Today, Butcher is sitting in his living room when he gets a call from Trevor, Lillian's husband.)

Trevor: Mr. Andrews, Lillian's gone into labor.

Butcher: Does that mean what I think it means?

Trevor: That's right, your grandchildren are just about to be born.

Butcher: Dupey and I will be heading over to the hospital in a few.

Trevor: Ok.

(Butcher hangs up and then goes to get Dupey, who's upstairs, but as he is heading upstairs, he starts to experience intense chest pains and shortness of breath.)

Butcher: (Yelling as loud as he can.) Dupey!

Dupey: (Hearing his voice from downstairs, Dupey goes to see what's up and sees her husband on the floor, just below the staircase.) Oh My! James!

Butcher: (In a faint voice and trying to catch his breath as he tries to speak.) I just wanted to tell you that Trevor just called and said that Lillian's in labor.

Dupey: We need to get you to the hospital, James. (She immediately helps her husband to their car and she drives them to the hospital.) (When they arrive, the hospital staff immediately bring a stretcher out and help Butcher onto it and they take him to the ICU.)

Butcher: (He's conscious and says, as they are taking him to the ICU.) I can't go there now. My daughter is about to give birth to my grandchildren. I can't miss seeing them be born.

Dupey: I'm sure Lillian will understand if you can't be there for when her children are born. I'll go and let her know that you're here in the ICU and I'll come back as soon as I can to tell you how she and our grandchildren are doing.

Butcher: Ok. Thanks Dupey. (She's about to leave the room.) Hey Dupey, I love you.

Dupey: I love you too, James.

(They kiss and she heads to where Lillian is giving birth.)

(Once she arrives in the general area of the hospital where Lillian is giving birth, Dupey sees several other people in the hospital that are there to see Lillian's new babies.)

LRW: (She sees Dupey and walks over to her, leaving Ethan and Carly with their father.) Dupey, great to see you here.

Dupey: It's great to be here. How's Lillian doing?

LRW: She seems to be doing well, all right, satisfactory. The babies should be born soon enough, before we know it, eventually.

Chuck: Where's Butcher at? He should be here.

Dupey: Right before we were about to come here, he had a immense chest pains and right now, he's in the ICU. I don't know how he's doing, but he really wants to be here to welcome his grandchildren.

(Meanwhile, in Lillian's Labor and Delivery room, she and Trevor are getting prepared to bring their twins into the world.)

Lillian: Trevor, can you go and see if my dad is here yet?

Trevor: I'll be back as soon as I can. (He leaves and heads for the waiting room.) Hey, Lillian wants to know if her father is here yet?

Dupey: Trevor, Lillian's dad had a major heart attack and he's in the ICU at the moment. But he really wants to be here to meet his grandchildren. Do you want me to let him know how Lillian's doing?

Trevor: Yes. Tell him that she's just about ready to give birth and that she's doing fine.

Dupey: Right away. Thanks Trevor.

Trevor: No problem. (He then hurries back to where Lillian is at as Dupey heads to where Butcher is at.)

(Dupey heads to where her husband is located and the doctor said that while she was gone, Butcher had another heart attack and that he's very weak at the moment.)

Dupey: James, I just came to tell you that Lillian's about to give birth and that she's doing fine.

Butcher: (In a very unhealthy tone of voice.) Thanks for letting me know. You know, I don't know if I'll be here when they are born, so can you let them know that I love them and tell Lillian that she's the most precious gift I could ever have and that I love her very much as well?

Dupey: (She begins to cry as she hugs him.) I'll let her know, James. I love you too. Your friends are here as well. Do you want me to tell them anything?

Butcher: Yeah, tell them that I want to see them.

Dupey: Right away, James. (She gives him a kiss and heads to where his friends are located.) (When she arrives, she sadly walks over to them and, with tears in her eyes.) Guys, James wants to see you all. Right away.

(His friends look at each other and sadly follow Dupey to the ICU.)

LRW: Who's going to be here for when Lillian's babies are born?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll stay here. I'll let Lillian know what's going on. And can you all tell Butcher that I love him and that he's one of my best friends and he was also one of my favorite and best adversaries?

Tobey: We sure will, Becky. (He and Becky hug and kiss. Tobey decides to bring their kids, Theodore and Celeste with him.)

Theodore: Mommy, I'll tell Mr. Butcher that you love him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Theodore. Mommy really appreciates that. (She hugs her children and goes to wait until Lillian's twins are born before telling Lillian that her father is in critical condition and it looks as if his life is about over.)

(While Butcher's friends are visiting him in the ICU, Lillian and Trevor welcome their twins, Eileen and James Sinclair.)

Trevor: (He comes out to announce the arrival of the two new babies and he only sees Becky in the waiting room.) Hey, where did everyone go?

Wordgirl/Becky: They are visiting Lillian's father. I think he's dying.

Trevor: Oh, I see. Would you like to see the twins?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She goes into the room and sees Lillian holding not one, but two newborns.) Oh they are so precious. Hi there, Babies.

Lillian: Will you like to hold one?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (Trevor hands the boy to Becky.) Hey there, James. You look so much like your grandfather. I'm a very good friend of his and some day, I'll tell you all about him. (She then hands Baby James to Trevor.) Congratulations Lillian and Trevor. Do you mind if I take a picture of the four of you?

Trevor: Sure thing.

(With that, Becky uses her camera phone and takes a picture of Lillian, Trevor, Baby Eileen, and Baby James.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'm going to go and see your father now, Lillian.

Lillian: Thanks. I wish I can see my father.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know what I can do. I can use my camera phone and record a let you record a message to your father. How's that?

Lillian: Ok. (Becky changes the settings on her camera phone from camera to video camera and goes to record a video message from Lillian to her father.) Hey Dad, this is Lillian. I'm so sorry I can't be with you at this time. But I want to let you know that I love you very much and that I'm so happy to know you. You're the best father I could ever ask for and here's your two grandchildren. I'll tell them all about you. Once again, I love you. (Becky ends presses stop.) Thanks Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Lillian. If your father is able to leave you a message, I'll try to remember to record it as well.

Lillian: Thanks. (They hug.) That's for my dad. And this hug is for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Becky then leaves Lillian and her new family and heads for the ICU where Butcher and the others are located.)

Butcher: (He hears knocking on the door.) Will someone get that?

Tobey: (He opens it.) Becky. I'm so happy to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here. (She and Tobey hug and kiss.)

Celeste: Hi Mommy!

Theodore: Hi Mommy!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey guys. (She walks over to Butcher.) Hey, I just met your grandchildren.

Butcher: That's great.

Wordgirl/Becky: I took their pictures and I recorded this message from Lillian. (She then plays the same message that Lillian recorded earlier for her father.)

Butcher: (After hearing the message and after seeing the pictures of his grandchildren, he begins to shed tears with both joy and sorrow.) Thanks Wordgirl for showing me these pictures and thanks for playing that message from my daughter.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Would you like to leave your daughter a message as well?

Butcher: Sure. (Becky presses the video recorder on her phone and goes to record his message for his daughter.) Hey Lillian, I want to thank you for coming into my life. You're the one person I love the most. No offense to anyone else I care about. I saw your babies. They are very beautiful and so are you, Baby. I love you very much and I would love to be with you as your children grow and mature. But I don't think that's going to happen now. So, I just want you to know that I love you and I will always love you. You are what keeps me happy and alive. Please raise those children well and if any of them develop our unique family powers, make sure they only use their powers for good and not evil. Grandchildren Eileen and James, this is your grandfather, James Andrews, also known as the Butcher. I want you to know that I love you as well and even though I can't be with you as you grow and mature, I want you to be good and to listen to your mother and father. And I want you to also know that I will always be with you. (He finishes the recording.) Thanks for that, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. (She then too, goes to give him a hug.) I love you too.

Butcher: I also love you too, Wordgirl. (He then caresses her abdomen.)

(She then stands and is gathered into Tobey's embracing arms, as their kids hug onto their legs.)

(For the next few minutes, the group shares many memories together, when at last, about an hour later, James Andrews, also know as the Butcher, dies surrounded by his closest friends.)

(Two weeks later, everyone is attending the funeral for Butcher.)

(After his closest friends all have their say, Lillian makes her way to the podium as her twins stay with her husband.)

Lillian: Hi, I'm Lillian Andrews-Sinclair and I just want to say that my father, James was the greatest father I could ever ask for and I know a lot of people in the beginning thougth he wouldn't make a great dad because he was a villain, but I knew deep down inside that he would. I came to live with him when I was only 5 years old and I loved him then and I still love him. It's too bad that my children, Eileen and James will never meet the people they were named after, but I know you and my friend, Eileen are watching over me and everyone here. I love you, Dad. And I love you too, Eileen. Thanks. (As she steps down from the podium, everyone claps at her eulogy.)

(Later, she, Trevor, their kids, and her step-mom, Dupey are standing around the tombstone that says, HERE LIES JAMES ANDREWS, AKA THE BUTCHER, LOVING FATHER, HUSBAND, FRIEND, AND GRANDFATHER.)

(After Lillian and her family head to the cars, Wordgirl, Tobey, their kids, and the rest of her former villains stand around and stare at the tombstone as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Her sidekick, Capt. Huggyface is here as well and voices how much he's going to miss the Butcher as well.) Yeah, I'm going to miss him too, Huggy.

(And even though the Butcher is gone and everyone is still mourning the loss, life is still looking up for Butcher's friends and family.)

(A few months later, Wordgirl and Tobey welcome their third child into the world and they name her Jane Nicole McCallister and she becomes the new Wordgirl, having inherited her mother's super powers and Theodore has developed the love of building robots with his father and they spend many weekends together building robots. Celeste somewhat has developed the love of robots as well.)

(Dupey had sold their house and is now living with Dr. Two-Brains, LRW, and their kids.)

(Capt. Huggyface is still helping to assist Doc as he continues to learn about Lexiconian DNA as well as help Wordgirl and her kids with medical issues.)

(LRW is now the manager of the Copy Shop and is now teaching Ethan and Carly about how to run the copy shop.)

(Ethan is also learning about science from his father.)

(Chuck is still running his successful sandwich shop.)

(Lillian is still running her successful fruit company and works out of the location that was once her father's butcher shop.)

(Lillian's two children do inherit super powers like their mother, grandfather, and great-grandfather before them. Eileen Sinclair, the older of the twins, who was named after the Birthday Girl, develops the power to conjure up and shoot vegetables. James, the younger of the twins, and who was named after his grandfather, develops his grandfather's power to conjure up and shoot meat products and he is named Little Butcher or Butcher the 2nd.)

The End…

RIP BUTCHER


End file.
